Mañana sera otro dia
by Katsumi00
Summary: Kero ha descubierto el diario de Sakura... Descubre algunas confesiones su dueña... Capitulo Nº 9...
1. Chapter 1

**Mañana será otro día**

**Por supuesto que lo personajes como ya todos saben le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**Capitulo Nº 1**

**----------------- Golpe fuerte -----------------**

Todo comenzó una tarde lluviosa, en ese momento la mayoría de los habitantes de Tomoeda estaban en casa y la tormenta no cesaba, una familia en especial se encontraba triste tras haber perdido a un familiar sumamente muy querido e importante para la familia.

Las calles parecían desiertas para una joven con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, todo parecía haber perdido sentido en ese lugar no quedaba mas que recuerdos, su hermano estaba encerrado en su habitación no quería saber más nada por el momento, todo era vacío en la casa de los Kinomoto, hace años habían perdido a su madre y horas antes habían perdido a su padre.

Sakura caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, la lluvia caí sobre su cuerpo frágil, en ese momento se encontraba sin fuerzas, sin ánimos y sin ganas de seguir adelante. Ahora era tristeza, soledad y un frío en su corazón que no podía recuperarse de ese helado padecimiento.

-Papá… Por que… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿¡Por que?- Decía caminando por las calles solas, entre un llanto que al igual que la lluvia no cesaba con un tremendo dolor sentimental, espiritual y físico y al parecer el clima estaba a favor de la tristeza y no ayudaba mucho, si no más bien hacia resaltar más la tristeza y melancolía.

-Todo… Todo esto no es lo mismo sin ti papá- El dolor aumentaba cada vez mas.

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que había usado las cartas, hace 6 años…Todo era diferente ella era una niña feliz aunque no tenia a su madre, pero ella tenia a su padre, un padre incondicional que siempre le brindo amor, que la ayudo en todo y sin reservas, la apoyo, la cuido. Simplemente era todo diferente, tenia a su padre y a su hermano a su lado y tenia amigos entrañables que en ese momento no estaban con ella, eran las vacaciones y casi todos sus amigos habían salido de viaje.

-Estoy… Sola papá y te necesito a mi lado- Seguía en su llanto.

Hasta que llego a la entrada de un parque, el parque Pingüino, se detuvo y miró con nostalgia todos los alrededores, pasaron imágenes de su niñez, las cartas, Kero, Yue todo relacionado con su niñez y lloro con más fuerza.

Se sentó cerca del Rey Pingüino toco la arena que se encontraba en sus pies y de pronto dejo caer todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora papá? No puedo más con este dolor ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos? ¿Por qué?- Llena de lodo ahora y con las manos apretaba el lodo que estaba en sus manos.

Una sombra apareció en la entrada y la observaban de lejos pero ella no se percataba de ello, ella seguía hundida en su dolor y en su llanto. La sombra se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que se pudo distinguir que era la sombra de un hombre, sus ojos estaban llorosos también y reflejaban un profundo dolor.

-Sakura- Se escucho decir del hombre.

Pero no recibió respuesta de ella.

-Ven… Vamos- Dijo acercándose para levantarla.

-Papá…- Susurro ella.

-No, Sakura vamos levántate- Dijo tratando de levantarla.

-Hermano… Extraño a papá- Dijo entre su llanto.

-Tranquila Sakura… Veras…- Se le quebró la voz de la tristeza y de su dolor y apretó los dientes por la desesperación de ver a su hermana en ese estado.

La joven calmo un poco su llanto.

-Veras… que todo esto pasara… Ya veras-

-¿Pasará…? Pero… si papá no volverá ¿Cómo crees que pasará todo esto?- Rompió en llanto de nuevo.

-Sakura… No podemos seguir así, hoy… Tuvimos que despedir a papá como hace años lo hicimos con mamá y salimos adelante… Ese dolor se fue superando poco a poco y así será también esta vez, todo saldrá bien, todo estará bien ya veras-

-Eso espero hermano… por que… por que este dolor me esta destrozando el corazón por dentro y no lo aguanto hermano-

-Vamos a casa… Tienes que descansar- Dijo Touya mientras la levantaba delicadamente para no lastimarla.

Ella solo se dejo llevar por su hermano, su cuerpo no respondía en ese momento. Touya la cargo todo el camino hasta llegar a casa.

-Vamos Sakura es mejor que te des un baño, para que te quites ese lodo y puedas descansar- Ella solo asintió.

_-"Tengo que ser fuerte por Sakura, ella… me necesita y no puedo dejarme vencer, saldremos adelante como hace años lo hicimos, y saldremos adelante juntos además mi padre no quisiera vernos así no voy a fallarles te lo prometo Monstruo, no les fallare ni a ti ni a papá"- _Se decía a si mismo para tomar el valor necesario, aunque la realidad era que también estaba destrozado por dentro.

Yukito llegaba de viaje dentro de 1 mes aproximadamente, el trabajo lo absorbía demasiado por lo que él no estaba enterado de nada y Kero estaba con él así que por el momento el hermano de Sakura tendría que ser fuerte sin ayuda de su mejor amigo y sin su novia Nakuru que se encontraba en Inglaterra con Eriol y Spinel.

Sakura se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha en la tina, se sumergió lentamente en ella aguantando la respiración y con los ojos abiertos, su mente estaba en blanco solo venían recuerdos donde estaba su papá y ella era feliz. De repente reaccionó por la falta de oxígeno y se sentó rápidamente para tomar aire. Sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo y en sus ojos se encontraban lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No, mi hermano tiene razón, debemos de seguir adelante- Se dijo así misma mientras que se echaba agua en la cara.

-Saldremos adelante, este ha sido un golpe fuerte del que debemos de salir adelante- Terminó su ducha y frente al espejo miraba su rostro pálido, sus ojos color esmeraldas brillantes ahora estaban opacos y un poco llorosos.

-Papá… Me hubiera gustado hacer muchas cosas juntos, pero ahora ya es tarde…- Acaricio el espejo con dulzura como si estuviera hablando personalmente con su padre. –No hice lo que tenia planeado hacer para tu cumpleaños papá, te fuiste antes de tiempo y ahora…- Recordaba como había estado ilusionada en los preparativos del cumpleaños de Fujitaka.

-Mis planes papá… mis ilusiones de que disfrutaras conmigo y con mi hermano, que estuviéramos todos juntos ahora no podrán ser, ¿Sabes? Te tenia una sorpresa- Agacho la cabeza mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Sakura…- Llamaron a la puerta. -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Touya.

-Si hermano, estoy bien enseguida salgo- Contesto.

Cuando salio del baño miro por un momento el pasillo y se encontró con la puerta de la habitación del señor Kinomoto. Siguió su camino a su habitación sin querer dar más importancia a su tristeza.

Después de cambiarse salio en dirección hacia la sala donde suponía estaba su hermano, pero no lo encontró entonces se dirigió a la cocina donde escucho ruidos y evidentemente ahí estaba.

-¿Qué haces hermano?- Pregunto ya mas tranquila.

-Nada en especial, solo preparo algo de comer por si tienes hambre-

-Pero… no tienes por que molestarte, además no tengo hambre-

-No te preocupes, sabia que tal vez no comerías en este momento pero lo preparo para cuando te llegue ese apetito feroz común en los monstruos-

-Hermano…- Se quedo estática por un segundo. _–"¿Cómo es que…mi hermano puede hablar así? Pero…es verdad debemos seguir adelante- _Recordó.

-Vamos monstruo es mejor que vayas a descansar-

-Hermano ya te he dicho que…-

-Eso solo en sueños… vamos…- La encamino fuera de la cocina. –Ve a descansar, lo necesitas mañana será otro día-

-Lo necesitamos los dos- Lo tomo de la mano y Touya solo regreso a la cocina indiferente.

Sakura subió las escaleras dispuesta a seguir lo que le dijo su hermano, era verdad que ella estaba cansada las 2 noches anteriores no había tenido tiempo de dormir como acostumbraba, solo tenia oportunidad de pestañear por un momento en el hospital cuando cuidaba a Fujitaka y debía descansar pero por alguna extraña razón volvió a mirar el pasillo y se encontró de nuevo con la puerta de la habitación de su papá, interrumpió su caminar hacia su habitación y se dirigía al de su padre. Iba tan concentrada y decidida a entrar a la habitación pero no pudo, al estar parada fuera de la habitación y apunto de abrir la puerta dudo por un momento, se sentía insegura pero tampoco se sentía tranquila al no entrar.

-Yo…- Tenia la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Pero su decisión fue entrar, vio todo tan tranquilo todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado su padre, vio la cama y se acerco a ella tomo un cojín y se recostó hasta que se quedo dormida, esa habitación mantenía la misma calidez como si su padre nunca se hubiera ido, al estar ella ahí sentía como si nada de lo que paso fuera verdad.

-Papá- Decía entre sueños y abrazando el cojín.

Cuando Sakura ya había conciliado el sueño el teléfono en la casa de los Kinomoto timbró, la persona que llamaba era Tomoyo Daidouji la mejor y fiel amiga de la joven castaña.

-Habla Touya ¿Quién habla?-

-Hola, muy buenas noches soy Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Se encuentra Sakura?-

-Por el momento esta dormida y es mejor que descanse ¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?-

-Ay ya veo… Bueno será mejor que llame después, gracias-

-De nada-

Tomoyo no tenía idea de la desgracia que había pasado la familia Kinomoto, pero Touya no quiso decir nada, seria mejor que Sakura se lo dijera cuando hubiera oportunidad y sabia que para cuando lo supiera Sakura no estaría sola, tendría indudablemente el apoyo de su mejor amiga. La familia Daidouji había salido de viaje por lo que no tenían ni idea de lo ocurrido.

**----Después de 2 Semanas.---**

La noche que llegaron a Tomoeda Sonomi estaba entusiasmada volvía con grandes energías para volver a la empresa, había disfrutado de lo lindo con Tomoyo sus vacaciones.

-Hola Laureen- Le dijo a su guardaespaldas de su mas entera confianza.

-Buenas noches Señora Sonomi. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?- Contesto una joven alta de tez morena clara, cabello negro y largo portaba su uniforme negro como en el anime lo usaban los guardaespaldas de la familia Daidouji.

-Bien, que va… Fantásticamente genial- Le contesto emocionada.

-Me alegro por usted Señora Daidouji- Hizo una reverencia.

-Y bien… dime ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo por acá?- Dijo tomando asiento en su cómodo Sofá.

-Si señora Daidouji-

-Y bien…-Dijo tomando su correspondencia.

-El señor Kinomoto…- Hizo una pausa.

-¿Fujitaka? ¿Qué pasa con él?- Dijo revisando cada carta sin dar mucha importancia a lo que le decía la joven.

-Bueno… El señor Kinomoto, es decir la familia Kinomoto sufrió un golpe fuerte-

-¿¡Que? A que te refieres con eso… ¡Vamos sin rodeos!- Dijo poniendo la atención ahora en el comentario de la guardaespaldas.

-El señor Fujitaka murió hace unas semanas-

-¿¡¡Quée? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- Dijo levantándose rápidamente del sofá y aventando la correspondencia por ningún lado.

-Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué no nos comunicaste esto enseguida-

-Señora cálmese, usted pidió que no se le molestara incluso pidió al hotel donde se hospedo que no pasaran llamadas-

-¡Laureen!- Estaba molesta con ella misma, lo que le decía la joven pelinegra era verdad, había pedido que no le pasaran ninguna llamada, puesto que su idea desconectarse del mundo entero por 1 mes.

-No se preocupe señora, los dos jóvenes Kinomoto se encuentran en casa, los hemos estado cuidando discretamente, estamos al pendiente de ellos- Le aviso tratando de que se calmase.

-No puede ser cierto, esto… ¡¡Es increíble Laureen!- Dijo mirándola con preocupación. –Y… ¿Tomoyo… mi Tomy ¿Sabe algo?- Dijo rápidamente aun mas preocupada de saber que cuando ella lo supiera pegaría el grito en el cielo.

-No aun la joven Tomoyo no sabe, primero tenia que saberlo usted y tomar una decisión si quería que nosotros se lo comunicáramos o usted lo hiciera personalmente-

-¡No! Es mejor que yo se lo diga, por el momento es mejor que no se entere, mañana se lo diré yo personalmente y mientras tanto que nadie haga comentario sobre eso ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Sonomi con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura tratando de pensar que hacer y tranquilizarse.

-De acuerdo señora, con su permiso-

-Fujitaka…-Susurro sin creer lo que la joven le había comunicado.

A la mañana siguiente Sonomi estaba decidida a darle la noticia a su querida hija, ella tenía que estar apoyándola en un momento como ese. Así que fue a la habitación de su hija sin tener duda alguna.

-Tomy… ¿Se puede?-

-Si mamá pasa-

Entrando a la habitación con cierta intriga de cómo reaccionaria su hija, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que su carácter era tranquilo al menos de mala forma no reaccionaria.

-Hija…- La veía peinarse en su tocador. –Ven pequeña, siéntate- Le indico a su hija sentándose en la cama de su pequeña.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- Y ella asintió.

-Que bueno que ya estés despierta y…- Dudo un momento, no era un asunto fácil de contar así como así.

-Si… solo que esta vez desayunaremos juntas ¿Verdad?- A lo que su madre asintió.

-¿Has visto o llamado a Sakura? O… ¿Has tenido noticias de ella?- Así trato de sacar el tema.

-No exactamente, bueno… hace unos días llame para avisarle cuando volvería a Tomoeda pero… su hermano me dijo que estaba dormida y que lo mejor era que descansara y… pensé que seria mejor darle una sorpresa-

-Entiendo…-

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- Y Sonomi solo suspiro con pesar, había llegado la hora de decirle.

-Veras cariño… Lo mejor es que te lo diga sin rodeos para que no te confundas es algo fuerte y más para Sakura, ella es una chica linda y lo sabes y…- Fue interrumpida por Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? Dijiste que sin rodeos y sigo sin entender nada. ¿Pasa algo con Sakura?- Y Sonomi asintió.

-Ayer… Laureen me comunico que el padre de Sakura… Murió hace algunas semanas- Dijo con pesar, su hija abrió los ojos como platos y se congelo con la noticia, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

-Tomoyo… Cariño Sé que esto es algo fuerte y… Sakura te necesitara en estos momentos pero… tu debes de tranquilizarte eso paso hace 2 semanas y…-

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo mamá, ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Sakura me necesitó en un momento como ese y no estuve ahí con ella para apoyarla mamá! Pero… tengo que ir a verla de inmediato mamá- Dijo con angustia y sin dar crédito a la noticia.

-Tranquila hija, Laureen y los demás han estado al pendiente de ellos y… están bien, recuerda que debes de tranquilizarte y darle tu entero apoyo a Sakura y a su hermano deberás transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad, demostrarle que estas con ella como siempre lo haz hecho querida - La bella amatista se puso de pie y con las manos en el pecho asintió tristemente.

-Sakura me necesita mamá, debe estar pensando que la deje sola, tengo que ir con ella en este mismo instante- Tomó su bolso y una caja y se dirigió a la puerta. –Lo siento mamá, discúlpame por dejarte así pero…- Se detuvo al ver el gesto de su progenitora.

-Tienes que ir con ella Tomy… Entiendo- Asintió y sonrió levemente. Ellas eran las mejores amigas y entendía la reacción de su hija, ella también hizo lo mismo cuando tenia su edad, siempre ahí indispensable para Nadeshiko tanto una como la otra.

Tomoyo llego a la casa de la familia Kinomoto, Sakura fue quien la recibió pero la chica ojiverde estaba más serena, mas tranquila. Ya estaban sentadas en la sala y Sakura servía el té a su mejor amiga.

-Que bueno que hayas vuelto, te extrañé mucho Tomoyo-

-Yo también Sakura- La miro por un segundo. –Y… Dime Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?- Trato de que Sakura le contara algo.

-Después de todo esto… bien gracias- Y tomo la taza para tomar un poco de té.

-Sakura- Dudo por un momento. -¿Hay algo que me tengas que decir? Te noto preocupada Sakura-

-No, no es nada es solo que… mi hermano esta pensando en vender la casa y mudarnos a otro lugar-

-¿Mudarse a otro lugar? ¿Se van de Tomoeda?-

-No, simplemente nos mudaremos de casa, la muerte de mi padre…-Guardo silencio.

Tomoyo sabia que ese tema estaba muy reciente y que aun no cicatrizaba esa herida por completo. –Sakura…-

-No, no te preocupes- La hermosa amatista se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo demostrándole que estaba con ella.

-Tranquila Sakura- Le acariciaba la espalda. –Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- Sakura asintió. –Puedes venir a mi casa y tu hermano también, las puertas están abiertas para ustedes por favor Sakura, vengan a vivir a mi casa estoy segura que estarás bien, no es necesario que vendan la casa, solo… pueden darse un tiempo y venir a mi casa y cuando se sientan mejor y seguros podrán volver a esta su casa Sakura-

-No, no queremos molestar- Seguía abrazada a su amiga, era una muestra de apoyo y en realidad había necesitado un abrazo en todo ese tiempo y ahora se lo brindaba su mejor amiga.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia Sakura, mi mamá estará encantada de que vengan a vivir con nosotras, coméntaselo a tu hermano y cuando hayan decidido lo correcto solo avísame- Se soltó lentamente, Touya había llegado a casa.

-Hermano…-Dijo Sakura –Que bueno que has vuelto ¿Encontraste algo?-

-No aun no- Tomoyo se adelanto y le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a su amiga anteriormente sobre ir a vivir a su casa, Touya no respondió nada y se quedo en silencio por un momento para después ir a su habitación. –Discúlpenme iré a descansar- Atinó a decir.

-Touya, considera lo que les he propuesto por favor- Le dijo Tomoyo antes de que se fuera y él solo asintió.

-Gracias Tomoyo pero no hace falta- Le dijo Sakura después de que su hermano ya se habia ido. –De verdad-

-Mi mamá y yo estaremos encantadas de que vivan con nosotras de verdad- Le sonrió. –Pero… en realidad eso no es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa ¿Verdad?- La conocía perfectamente.

-Tomoyo…- Levanto la mirada por un momento. _–"No cabe duda que me conoce perfectamente"-_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura?-

Dudó un momento pero era su mejor amiga y sabía que ella la podría ayudar.

-Últimamente me estoy sintiendo algo débil y me da mucho sueño, como cuando cambiaba las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura-

-Tal vez sea cansancio- Agrego la hija de Sonomi.

-No es solo eso, también siento un presentimiento que… no se a que se deba- Terminó de decir.

-Kero ¿Lo sabe?- Y Sakura negó.

-Yukito y Kero están de viaje, regresaran en unas semanas más, Yukito ha tenido bastante trabajo y Kero… Kero solo juega videojuegos y es un glotón se la pasa comiendo postres Yukito lo consiente más de la cuenta y pues como están de viaje aun no les he dicho-

-Ya veo- Sonrió por que le resulto algo cómico lo que le iba a decir. –Bueno es que para Kero no será problema en comer puesto que el joven Yukito tiene un apetito que…-Y se rió.

-Si, tienes razón Yukito come bastante bien- Se rió Primera risa desde la desgracia.

-Así esta mejor Sakura, te ves mucho mejor sonriendo- Le comento su amiga, pero al ver que Sakura se desmayaba se sobresalto. –Sakura estas bien, Sakura responde- Y llamó a Touya para que la ayudara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntaba Touya al ver el cuerpo pálido de su hermana.

-No lo se, estábamos platicando cuando de repente se desmayó- Explicó Tomoyo.

_**Continuara….**_

**-------------Fin del capitulo -------**

Uhh…. Bueno así es como comienza este fic tal vez este aburrido, pero… bueno esperemos el desarrollo por que es lo que interesa. ¿Qué le pasara a Sakura? Espero que lean y dejen reviews. Bye, bye nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ya todos saben los personajes les pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Mañana será otro día**

**Capitulo Nº 2**

**---------- Decisión y entrega -------**

_-"Sakura, responde"- _Se decía Touya mentalmente el estado de Sakura no iba bien además como Touya sentía las presencias de magia la esencia y presencia de magia de Sakura la sentía muy débilmente.

-¿Sakura se ha alimentado bien estos últimos días?- Pregunto Tomoyo pensando que tal vez a eso se debía el desmayo de su amiga.

-Si, Sakura se ha estado alimentando bien, no creo que sea ese el motivo- Dijo preocupado buscando un algodón con alcohol.

-Deberíamos de llamar a un doctor para que revise a Sakura y nos de un resultado más certero ¿No crees?- Añadió Tomoyo pues le preocupaba el estado de su amiga.

Touya la detuvo al ver que sacaba su teléfono celular.

-No es necesario ya esta despertando- Mientras Sakura reaccionaba por el alcohol.

-¡¡Sakura! Que bueno que despertaste- Dijo fuertemente de la emoción por ver que su casi hermana despertaba.

-T…Tomoyo ¿Q…Que paso?- Pregunto al verse en el sofá.

-Te desmayaste Monstruo- Contesto Touya al ver que su hermana estaba bien.

-Hermano… Pero… Pero ¿Cómo?- Estaba confundida.

-Sakura… ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿La cabeza? algo… No se ¿Estas bien?- Quería estar segura que estaba bien.

-Si Tomoyo, gracias estoy bien- Sonrió levemente mientras se sentaba.

Touya que veía todo ya desde otro sofá, sabia que su hermana se estaba debilitando, su magia estaba disminuyendo.

_-"La magia de Sakura no se siente como de costumbre, su magia disminuye y ni Yuki ni ese maldito muñeco de felpa saben nada, no puedo esperar a su regreso"- _Se decía así mismo.

-Monstruo entonces… ¿Estas bien?- Y su hermana asintió.

-Gracias hermano, no te preocupes estoy bien-

-De acuerdo, tengo que salir por un momento ¿Crees que estarás bien mientras este fuera?- Y su hermana asintió.

-No te preocupes Touya, yo la cuidare te lo prometo, ella estará bien- Le dijo Tomoyo a su primo y el asintió.

-No se si tardare, no me esperen ¿De acuerdo?- Ellas asintieron.

**------------ Por la calle Touya iba reflexionando. ---------------**

_-"Creo que será mejor que Sakura se quede con la familia Daidouji mientras yo arreglo ciertas cosas, estoy seguro que ella estará bien en casa de ellas, la tratan muy bien y le brindan el cariño que necesita, mientras yo… tendré que irme un tiempo fuera de Tomoeda tengo muchos pendientes así que…"- _Y pensó en la propuesta que le había hecho Tomoyo cuando recién llego a casa. _–Le proponía a Sakura que lo mejor era que vinieran a vivir a mi casa por un tiempo hasta que las cosas estén mejor, ahí les aseguro que no les faltara nada y por supuesto no están solos, mi mamá y yo estaremos encantadas de que vengan a vivir con nosotras, considéralo Touya ahí Sakura estará mas segura y tranquila y tu también"- _Recordó las palabras de la amatista.

-Creo que empezare a considerar la propuesta de esa chiquilla, es lo mejor mientras yo salgo, Sakura se podrá quedar con ellas y estoy seguro que estará bien- Caminaba Touya por la calle que era transitada por pocos autos y pasaba por un puente con las lámparas encendidas y a simple vista se podía ver una puerta grande con una rejilla negra tenia dos pilares en la entrada y un arco en dirección de la puerta, en los pilares se encontraban 2 ángeles con una trompeta y en medio donde se encontraba el arco había una placa que decía **_"CEMENTERIO (Descanso eterno)"_**.

Touya se había dirigido al cementerio pero solo se detuvo en la entrada, después de pensarlo volvió a casa tenia que pensar muy bien y tomar una decisión. Llego a casa y todo estaba muy tranquilo, las luces estaban apagadas al parecer Sakura estaba dormida, decidió hacer lo mismo no sin antes asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y solo entraba un poco de luz por la ventana de la habitación las lámparas hacía que la poca luz se colara entre las cortinas, vio 2 siluetas una estaba en la cama y otra estaba en el piso con un sleeping, se percato que la segunda silueta era la de su prima Tomoyo.

-Buenas noches- Susurro mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a descansar.

Esa noche Touya no pudo dormir por estar pensando en tomar la decisión correcta, aunque ya estaba por tomar una cuando de repente recordó el desmayo de la chica ojiverde. Eso lo llevo a tomar por fin la decisión, se iría de viaje, arreglaría las cosas que se debieran arreglar y cuando todo estuviera listo regresaría con Sakura. De nuevo vino a su mente la proposición de Tomoyo y decidió tomarle la palabra pero Sakura iría sola.

Sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien aunque tuviera que hablar con una fotografía.

-Nakuru….me haces mucha falta- Decía Touya con el retrato de su novia Nakuru, lo tenia en su buró, con el simple resplandor de la luna pudo ver la fotografía ya que no había cerrado las cortinas.

-Tal vez nos veamos pronto- Sonrió. -¿Qué estarás haciendo pequeña?- Lo dejo en su respectivo lugar y se detuvo mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se cerraron mecánicamente por el sueño.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Sakura y Tomoyo habían preparado el desayuno para ir a la escuela mientras que Touya apenas se despertaba, un delicioso aroma de comida lo despertó animosamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué crees que haces monstruo?- Decía el hijo mayor de Fujitaka.

-¡¡Hermano! Te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo ¿Cuándo vas a entender?- Decía la bella ojiverde algo molesta.

-Vamos monstruo tu eres quien te deberías acostumbrar y además ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Querrás envenenarme?- Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡¡Un momento!… Te recuerdo que Tomoyo y yo hemos cocinado juntas y ni ella ni yo preparamos veneno ¿Te quedo claro?- Mientras que la bella amatista soltó una risita y llamo la atención de su amiga.

_-"Me alegra que todo vuelva a ser como antes y eso es una buena señal"-_ Se dijo así misma Tomoyo.

-Lo vez… ella sabe perfectamente que lo que cocinaste tu mas vale no comerlo- Dijo burlonamente mirando el desayuno.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad que no Tomoyo?- Y ella sonrió y asintió dándole la razón a su querida amiga.

-Tengo entendido que ella cocina delicioso, eso lo ha demostrado pero… ¿Qué se puede decir de la comida de un Monstruo?-

-¡¡Uyy! ¡Hermanoo!- A Tomoyo le parecía divertida aquella escena.

-Por cierto- Dirigiéndose a Tomoyo. –Creo que Sakura aceptara la propuesta que le hiciste- Y la castaña se sorprendió.

-¿¡Que? ¿A que te refieres hermano? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Decía sorprendida.

-Así es monstruo, precisamente lo que escuchas es verdad, en vista de que ella te propuso que fueras a vivir con ella por un tiempo creo que será mejor que le tomes la palabra-

-Pero… Pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo hermano?- Y lo miraban confundidas las dos chicas ahí presentes.

-Hace tiempo que tengo cosas pendientes fuera de Tomoeda, también tengo una beca para estudiar fuera de aquí, es por eso que tendrás que ir con la familia Daidouji a vivir solo por un tiempo, espero que no sea molestia pero puesto que me hiciste esa propuesta decidí que tenias razón- Se dirigía a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo asintió. –Esa es una gran noticia ¿No crees Sakura?- Sakura no sabia que hacer ni que decir era algo confuso.

-Pero… nunca me dijiste nada sobre la beca y mucho menos de asuntos pendientes fuera de Tomoeda, no entiendo nada hermano-

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes, papá estaba enterado de esto y tuve su aprobación- Le explico. –Ahora es mejor que se vayan a clases si no llegaran tarde- Dijo para cortar el tema y no dar mas explicaciones.

-¡Pero hermano!- No estaba satisfecha con la explicación que su hermano le había dado.

Sin más remedio siguieron lo dicho por Touya y se fueron a la escuela ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. En el camino Sakura iba confundida ¿Por qué su hermano habrá tomado esa decisión? eso la tenia distraída, si de por si ya es distraída ahora con la decisión de su hermano estaba mas.

-Sakura ¿No quieres venir a casa a vivir con nosotras?- Le pregunto Tomoyo un poco triste pensando que tal vez ese era el motivo de su preocupación y su semblante.

-No Tomoyo, no es eso, tu sabes que disfruto estando con ustedes pero… es que mi hermano es decir… el buscaba alguien que se hiciera cargo de la casa y mudarnos a otro lugar él buscaba un comprador y ayer pues… dijo que no había encontrado a nadie y… no se si es por eso que acepto que me fuera a vivir con ustedes por un tiempo, tal vez tomo la decisión por desesperación de no encontrar comprado o algo así, no se- Le explico.

-Sakura- Le tomo la mano. –No te preocupes veras que tu hermano estará bien, además explico su razón y entiendo que tal vez sea extraño pero a mi punto de vista él… lo esta haciendo para mejorar y principalmente lo hace por ti Sakura, él quiere salir adelante por ti- La miraba fijamente tratando de que no se preocupara por eso. –Es mas tu misma escuchaste que tiene una beca y eso es una buena señal ¿No crees?-

Sakura escuchó con atención a su amiga y le dio la razón.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, él… debe salir adelante y yo también y tal y como él lo dijo, si mi papá lo aprobó entonces yo lo apoyare y le daré mi aprobación también-

-Eso es Sakura, esa es la actitud tuya de siempre, ha vuelto la misma Sakura de siempre- Sonrió.

Mientras tanto Touya había mandado ya la solicitud de que aceptaba la beca fuera de Tomoeda, había tomado la decisión de mejorar por el futuro de su hermana y por la promesa que le haría a su padre en su tumba. Antes de salir de casa, Touya le dejo una carta a Sakura, después salió a la empresa Daidouji, habló con su Tía Sonomi y ella le confirmo que la invitación de que se fueran a vivir a su casa estaba en pie y que eran bien recibidos, Touya satisfecho con lo que le dijo la señora Daidouji antes de irse le confirmo que su viaje era esa misma tarde y que le encargaba mucho a Sakura, cuando Sonomi le ofreció su ayuda él se negó y agradeció por su ofrecimiento.

Después de haber hablado lo suficiente con la madre de Tomoyo se convenció de que Sakura estaría bien con ellas y su próximo sitio a visitar fue la tumba de su padre.

-Papá he venido a despedirme por el momento ¿Recuerdas la beca que me otorgaron? Pues bien decidí tomar esa beca e ir a estudiar allá, es una gran oportunidad que voy a aprovechar y aquí quiero que sepas y también prometerte que esto lo hago por Sakura y por ti papá, te prometo salir adelante y cuidar de Sakura, además tengo pendientes propios que arreglar así que… lo haré papá saldremos adelante te lo prometo- Se hincó y dejo las flores que había comprado para la tumba de su padre.

Después fue por última vez a la preparatoria donde había estudiado años atrás y que ahora era la preparatoria donde estudiaba su monstruo, sonrió al ver el salón donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Adiós monstruo espero nos veamos muy pronto, te extrañare mucho- Se dirigió al aeropuerto con determinación.

El hermano de Sakura no quería irse de esa manera, pero como a toda persona, no le gustaban las despedidas y le partía el corazón despedirse de su hermana así que pensó dejarle una carta en cuestión no de despedida si no como un hasta luego.

**-------------------------------**

Por otro lado una chica pelinegra de ojos escarlata escribía muy atentamente una carta con destino hacia Japón, era más bien un telegrama, era información que tenia que ser entregada a la voz de ya.

-Espero que Daidouji lo reciba a tiempo- Decía Meiling

Meiling escribía rápidamente, ella era la única que mantenía contacto con su amiga Daidouji y con nadie más, el telegrama era para avisarle que en unos días estaría por allá y que esperaba verla.

En una gran biblioteca se encontraba un joven de ojos color ámbar, alto, de tez morena clara con el cabello color castaño oscuro y un poco revuelto y en frente de él se encontraba una mujer de estatura alta de tez blanca, el cabello negro y largo peinado en una coleta alta.

-Disculpe madre, pero Meiling esta en eso- Decía el joven ambarino.

-Me resulta un poco extraño que Meiling quiera pasar sus vacaciones lejos de China - Dijo la madre de Shaoran sentada en su escritorio.

-Lo se madre, pero le hice una promesa, que viajaríamos a algún lugar de vacaciones-

-Entiendo el por que de su insistencia de ir de vacaciones-

-¿Uhh?…- Shaoran no sabia el principal motivo.

-Esta decidido, ustedes viajaran a Japón mañana mismo, ella ya lo había decidido desde un principio, Shaoran… ella quiere viajar contigo por que sabe que la preparación de los asuntos del concilio te tienen cansado y no vives tranquilamente- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Madre…-

-A estas alturas ya deberían ir empacando, saldrán mañana a primera hora ¿Quedo claro?- Dijo fríamente.

-Si madre- Se limitaba a contestar.

-Cuando estén instalados en Japón quiero que me avisen de inmediato- Termino de darle ordenes fríamente a su hijo y salio de la biblioteca.

Shaoran no sabia absolutamente como reaccionar, estaba totalmente desconcertado por la orden que le había hecho su madre, como iría a Tomoeda y después de tantos años, él no tenia idea de los planes de Meiling.

-¡Shaoran!- Se abalanzó Meiling sobre él.

-¡Meiling!- Se asusto, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de su prima.

-Oye ¿Ya supiste la nueva decisión de tu madre?- Decía colgada de su cuello.

-Si- Dijo cansadamente.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto primo?-

-Nada, es una orden que tengo que cumplir-

-A mi no me parece tan malo, pasaremos unas vacaciones inolvidables Shaoran, te lo prometo- Decía emocionada.

-Recuerda que hay asuntos que arreglar del concilio- Dijo seriamente.

-Shaoran…- Suspiro cansada – Recuerda que la Tía Ieran se encargara de los asuntos restantes y si llegara a necesitarte te lo dirá Shaoran- Soltándose del cuello de su primo.

-Lo se- Dijo secamente. –Iré a preparar el equipaje y todo lo necesario- Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. –Deberías hacer lo mismo- Y salio.

_-"Shaoran cambio bastante en este tiempo, su magia aumento pero el precio por eso fue que su corazón fuera de piedra, él ha sido muy serio, pero algo me dice que cuando volvamos a Tomoeda Shaoran se sentirá mejor"- _Decía la joven china para si misma.

**------------------------------**

Mientras tanto Touya estaba en el aeropuerto estaba esperando a que anunciaran su vuelo, y en su espera se encontraba sentado cerca de un anciano que leía un periódico y el hijo mayor de Fujitaka se limitaba a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- Comenzó a hablar el anciano.

Pero Touya no contesto.

-¿Acaso estas haciendo algo de lo que no estas convencido que sea lo correcto?- Los ancianos siempre son muy sabios.

-No- Dijo cortadamente.

-Vamos muchacho, mientras tu vas yo vengo y se perfectamente que a ti te pasa algo- Dijo doblando el periódico. –Dime… ¿Se trata de desamor?- Pregunto el anciano.

-No-Volvió a contestar.

-Es verdad, yo soy un anciano pero no soy tonto y te pasa algo ¿No quieres hablar de ello?- Trataba de inspirarle confianza, puesto que veía cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Yo no hablo con desconocidos- Contesto de mala gana.

-Es verdad, soy un desconocido y un anciano que te puede ayudar, no pienso burlarme de ti ni mucho menos, solo veo que cargas algo muy pesado y en ocasiones debemos saber compartir la carga al menos contándoselo a alguien- Decía sabiamente.

-Ahora resulta que usted es adivino-

-No se necesita ser adivino para ver en tus ojos que en ti se encuentra una gran tristeza y como no soy adivino me gustaría ayudarte y saber a que se debe ese dolor que se ve en ti- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Discúlpeme no quiero ser grosero, pero debo irme- No podía seguir escuchando al anciano por que sabia que lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Te vas rechazando la ayuda?-

-No, me voy por que han anunciado mi vuelo y debo irme- Explico.

-En ese caso, yo también voy contigo por que también han anunciado mi vuelo, si no te importa me gustaría acompañarte-

-Como quiera- Contesto indiferente.

-¿Sabes hijo? Quiero ser tu amigo aun así sea por corto tiempo-

Se sobresalto Touya al ver que les tocaba en el mismo asiento a los dos, el anciano del lado de la ventanilla y Touya del lado del pasillo.

-Yo tenia 3 hijas que me hicieron muy feliz a su debido tiempo, pero ellas crecieron e hicieron su vida y creo que no estoy dentro de ella…es triste pero me he quedado solo, ellas…tienen mucho que hacer ¿Sabes?- Comenzó el anciano a contar su historia. Mientras Touya escuchaba sin más remedio.

-El sueño de ellas siempre fue ser mujeres exitosas y lo lograron- Se le quebranto la voz. –Pero eso no es suficiente, una de ellas logro el éxito y cuanto deseaba pero no conocía la maleza era inocente aun a su corta edad, cuando ella logro su sueño se olvido de mi y nunca mas me busco, un día cuando yo le hable por teléfono ella me dijo que me llamaría después, a mi me dio profunda tristeza ¿Sabes?- Seguía relatando. –Yo me entregue a mis 3 hijas y solo una ha tenido el tiempo necesario para visitarme y estar pendiente de mi, a pesar de que ella también es exitosa y no tiene mucho tiempo, y mis otras 2 hijas no he sabido mucho de ellas y no quieren saber de mi por el momento, pero… por mi esta bien- Miraba al frente. –Yo… solo queria que estuvieran bien y que fueran felices y con eso me basta y me sobra, no pido que vengan a verme diario solo me conformo con saber que están bien y que son felices y si tuviera que dar mi vida para que ellas lo fueran yo lo haría con todo el amor y lo haría entregando mi corazón para mis grandes tesoros- Miro a través de la ventanilla y touya captaba la atención, lo que narraba el anciano era triste y se arrepintió de haber actuado indiferente anteriormente.

-¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto Touya al ver que guardo silencio.

-Si, estoy bien- Contesto tratando de ocultar una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla. –Mi hija la mayor, de la que te contaba hace un momento, ella era exitosa pero… su éxito despertó envidias y la llevo a la muerte- Salían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. –La asesinaron por envidia, un hombre que disimulo por un asalto la asesinó, llevaba un revolver y la asesinó por orden de un millonario empresario rival de mi hija, mando asesinar a mi pequeña solo por envidia, y sabes que es lo peor- Touya negó. –Que ese infeliz asesino no le hicieron nada por falta de pruebas, y al saber que mi hija cuando iba en la ambulancia rumbo al hospital antes de morir solo dijo unas palabras- No pudo más con su tristeza y miro a Touya.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Dijo preocupado al ver la tristeza del anciano.

-Las ultimas palabras de mi hija fueron: **_"Lo siento papá"_**, ella iba rumbo a casa para estar conmigo y decirme lo que siempre quise escuchar de ella- Seguía –Y…- Decía calmando un poco su llanto. –Ella iba a darme un nieto-

Touya no supo que decir, realmente la historia de aquel anciano era realmente triste.

-Yo…-Siguió el anciano. –Yo… he compartido contigo esto aunque seas un desconocido hijo, siempre necesitamos contarle a alguien lo que sentimos y el dolor que nos aflige, es por eso que te digo que me cuentes tu historia por que no quiero que un joven como tu se quede con la tristeza y dolor y se destruya así mismo-

-Yo…- Guardo silencio, no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

Y después de algunas horas volvió a hablar Touya.

-Mi padre murió- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Uhh?- El anciano no entendía.

-Mi hermana menor, se quedo en Tomoeda, me fui sin despedirme bien de ella momentáneamente, yo saldré adelante por los dos y no le fallare ni a padre ni a mi hermana-

-¿Por qué murió tu padre?-

-Viajaba hacia su nuevo trabajo en la universidad fuera de la ciudad, en el trayecto el conductor de un trailer que iba ebrio se atravesó en el camino de él y lo arrolló a un barranco de 200 m de altura- Finalizo Touya.

-Lo siento mucho hijo- Le dio el pésame. –Es muy valioso e importante la entrega que estas haciendo por tu hermana muchacho, entonces ¿Viajas para salir adelante? ¿Vas a ir a trabajar fuera de la ciudad?-

-Si, estudiare y trabajare para salir adelante y el dinero se lo enviare a mi hermana- Contesto.

-Eso cuenta mucho hijo, y es muy valiosa tu entrega me siento orgulloso de ti aunque no seas nada mío-

Touya guardo silencio por un momento y el anciano sin más miraba por la ventanilla.

-Siento mucho lo que le pasó señor- Dijo el hermano de la ojiverde.

-No te preocupes, se que es triste pero todo esta bien, mi hija murió hace mes y medio y no tengo a nadie a mi lado a quien yo le pueda contar como me siento, pero ahora que te he contado me siento mucho mejor, en ocasiones es mejor contarlo que quedarse callado y dejar todo guardado, eso puede traer consecuencias- Explicó.

-Tal vez tenga razón-

Después de un rato el anciano se quedo dormido, Touya por su parte…

_-"Es muy valiosa tu entrega"-_ Recordó lo que le dijo el anciano. –_"Sakura…Solo espero que lo que estoy haciendo sirva de algo"- _Decía entre sus pensamientos viendo las nubes por la ventanilla y de momento ver al anciano dormir tranquilamente.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, todos los pasajeros bajaban y eran recibidos por familiares o amigos, pero Touya no tenia a nadie que lo recibiese, miro al anciano momentáneamente y pudo ver que se encontraba con una joven mujer, al parecer era una de sus hijas y sonrió para sus adentros, mientras metía su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra se percato que había un papel. Era una nota que le había dejado el anciano sin que Touya se diera cuenta.

"_No te desanimes muchacho, realmente te deseo mucha suerte, se que tu hermana entenderá y se también que eres fuerte y sobre todo… eres joven aprovecha la vida y realiza todo lo que este adelante, nunca mires hacia atrás, eso es lo único que puedo decirte, recuerda que**…"El roble mas fuerte del bosque no es el que esta a salvo de la tormenta o escondido de los rayos del sol; es el que esta en el descampado, donde tiene que luchar por su existencia contra vientos, lluvias y el sol candente". **Suerte muchacho y adelante… Mañana será otro día"._

_**Atte:**_

_Tu amigo anciano que solo quiso ayudar._

Touya se sorprendió, el mensaje de ese anciano era verdad y extrañamente lo impulsó con fuerza para seguir adelante junto con su hermana.

**-----------------Fin del capitulo-------------------**

Bueno aquí estoy con otro capitulo y en realidad esto es algo raro pero… así tiene que ser jaja xD. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y que cuando terminen de leer ¡Me dejen un review, si no es mucha molestia claro. Pero se los agradeceré infinitamente, dejen review para saber su opinión ya sea a favor del Fic o en contra, es muy importante saber su opinión. Bueno agradezco a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review en el capitulo pasado que son:

_**Lunita Kinomoto.**_

_**Linktloz.**_

_**Flor del cerezo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclarando por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a CLAMP.**

**Mañana será otro día**

**Capitulo Nº 3**

**_--------Mudanzas y mensajes--------_**

Sakura y Tomoyo iban saliendo de la preparatoria mientras que sus demás amigos iban detrás de ellas platicando divertidamente, la ojiverde aun no quitaba de sus pensamientos la repentina decisión de su hermano.

_-"Se que algo esta pasando y no me lo quiere decir…"-_ Decía entre sus pensamientos y la imagen de su hermano por la mañana no le decía mucho si no mas bien la intrigaba mas.

_-"Él no es así, estoy segura que no me dijo la verdad completa"_- Recordando el rostro de su hermano cuando le daba la noticia de la beca.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura? Te noto distante- Le pregunto la mejor amiga de esta.

-No Tomoyo no me pasa nada malo, es solo que sigo sin entender la decisión de mi hermano, esta mañana… cuando me lo decía… había algo…- Decía tratando de entender. –Yo lo conozco Tomoyo y se que él no me lo dijo todo, me oculto algo-

-Tranquila Sakura, tu hermano te explico el por que de su decisión y esta mañana estuviste de acuerdo en apoyarlo- Trataba de hacerle entender. –Además, puedes preguntarle tus dudas cuando regreses a casa, no te preocupes por eso por favor Sakura, no me gusta verte así-

-Gracias Tomoyo, tal vez tengas razón pero hay algo que me dice que no será así- Explicaba un poco desesperada.

-Sakura…- Susurro Tomoyo.

-Discúlpame Tomoyo- Agacho la cabeza. –Pero de verdad hubo algo de mi hermano que me decía que eso no era realmente toda la verdad- Decía más calmadamente.

La bella amatista tomo su mano con delicadeza e hizo que la mirara directamente.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió transmitiéndole tranquilidad a la ojiverde. –Recuerda que soy tu amiga Sakura, y yo estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, y si en este momento necesitas que te ayude a descifrar esa decisión de tu hermano no dudes que te ayudare- L e sonrió una vez más.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- Dijo agradecida por el apoyo de su mejor amiga y en realidad no se esperaba menos de ella. –Gracias Tomoyo- La abrazo –Eres mi mejor amiga y no se que haría sin tu ayuda- Se sentía tranquila al lado de la amatista, siempre estaba en las malas y en las peores y ni que decirse de las alegrías.

La hija de Sonomi sonrió al escucharla. –No te preocupes Sakura yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites y los sabes- Le respondía el abrazo delicadamente.

De repente la ojiverde se sobre salto al venírsele una imagen de su padre y sentir una presencia extraña.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- La menor de los Kinomoto abrió sus bellos ojos esmeralda como platos.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Y corrió hacia donde sintió la presencia.

-¡Sakura! Espera- Decía Tomoyo detrás de ella sin entender nada y la castaña se detuvo en seco.

-¿Uhh?- Estaba confundida de repente la presencia dejo de sentirse y desapareció inmediatamente. -¿Qué fue eso?- Hablo para si misma.

-Sakura- Decía Tomoyo ya un poco agitada por correr sin rumbo fijo siguiendo a su mejor amiga.

-Sentí una presencia Tomoyo- Le explico el por que había corrido así sin decir nada. –Esto…- No sabía como describir esa presencia.

-¿Una presencia?- La castaña asintió.

-Nunca había sentido una presencia así de este modo- Dijo agitada por correr al igual que la joven amatista.

-¡Sakura!- Grito asustada al ver que su amiga ojiverde se desvanecía. -¡Sakura responde! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sakura!- Dando pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas de la joven para que reaccionara.

-¡Sakura!- Estaba asustada, la hija menor de Fujitaka no reaccionaba y ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba. –Sakura responde- Miraba atentamente el semblante de su amiga que ahora era pálido. -¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Auxilio!- Gritaba desesperadamente esperando que alguien la escuchara y fuera a su encuentro para ayudar a Sakura.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!- Y sus hermosos ojos amatistas se llenaban de lagrimas al no recibir respuesta de nadie. ¡Por favor!- Decía tristemente mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su amiga. Pensaba en ir a buscar ayuda pero temía que algo malo le pasara en su ausencia hasta que vio a un joven que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor aquí!- Decía llamando la atención del joven.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se asusto un poco al ver a la ojiverde desmayada y al ver las lagrimas de la amatista. -¿Están heridas?- Decía un joven rubio, ojos azules, alto y apuesto por supuesto.

-Se desmayo, necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería- Dijo Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo- Contesto firmemente. –Yo no se en donde se encuentre la enfermería, pero tu dirige y yo te sigo- Y ella asintió mientras que el chico llevaba en brazos a Sakura.

----------------------------------

Shaoran comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando faltaba poco para llegar a Japón, el joven chino no entendía el por que la decisión de su prima pero no le dio mucha importancia mientras que Meiling que estaba al lado de él dormía placidamente y esbozaba una leve sonrisa al parecer su sueño era grato.

El sueño desapareció al haber escuchado levemente que decían su nombre que solo él pudo escuchar y miro hacia sus alrededores pero todo estaba tranquilo, no se imagino a alguien detrás de él puesto que era un avión privado y solo era utilizado por los familiares del Clan Li. Pero efectivamente no había nadie detrás.

-¿Uhh?- Estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo, y en ese momento le tomaron el brazo derecho y se asusto.

-Shaoran- Dijo suavemente por que acababa de despertar.

-Uhh…- Suspiro aliviado. –Eres tu Meiling-

-Claro Shaoran ¿A quien mas esperabas ver?- Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-A nadie- Contesto con la cabeza agachada. –Dormiré por el resto de lo que queda del viaje- Y recostó su cabeza en el asiento inquieto e inseguro.

-De acuerdo, entonces velare tu sueño como hiciste conmigo hace un momento- Le sonrió.

Se levanto y fue por una taza de té.

---------------------------------

La bella amatista se encontraba sentada cerca de una cama de la enfermería de la preparatoria esperando a que su amiga despertara, después fue llamada por una enfermera y salio por un momento.

-Espero que tu amiga este mejor- Le dijo el joven rubio a la amatista.

-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no se como agradecerte- Y miro la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Por cierto…- La miro por un momento. –No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Joshua Wilson- Le ofreció su mano amablemente.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto- Estrecho la mano del joven.

-El gusto es mío- Contesto cortésmente. –Las circunstancias por las que nos conocimos fueron… ¿Extrañas? seria la palabra correcta- Miro a la joven para ver la reacción de ella.

-Si, supongo que fue un poco extraño, pero gracias a eso Sakura esta mejor- Completo la hija de Sonomi.

El joven sonrió. –Me alegra que tu amiga este bien- Se quedo en silencio. –Bueno… fue un gusto conocerte y ayudarlas, espero que estén bien, me tengo que despedir- Se estrecharon de nuevo las manos.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo gracias por tu ayuda, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- Dijo a forma de despedida.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió y dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakura despertó pero no había nadie, al parecer estaba sola en la habitación de la enfermería.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Trato de levantarse pero no pudo. –¡Ay! me duele- Dándose cuenta que tenia un pequeño raspón en el brazo izquierdo y abrieron la puerta.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- Se escucho la dulce voz de su mejor amiga.

-Tomoyo- Se detuvo un momento dándose cuenta que ella llevaba el uniforme puesto. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto sobando su herida.

-En realidad no se muy bien lo que te paso Sakura, pero te desmayaste así de repente- Le explico. –Es el segundo desmayo Sakura, ayer también fue lo mismo…- La miro fijamente. –Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿De acuerdo?- Y la ojiverde asintió. -¿Te estas alimentando bien? O ¿Estas enferma y no me lo has querido decir?- Pregunto algo angustiada.

-Tomoyo…-Susurro.

-Sakura dime que te pasa por favor- Agacho la cabeza mientras unas cristalinas lagrimas amenazaban con salir y tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-Tomoyo, tranquila- Levanto el rostro de su amiga. –Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, de verdad- Hizo que la mirara. –Pero en realidad no me pasa nada-

-Sakura…- Limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que ya habían salido. –Es que… no entiendo, de verdad siento que te pasa algo y no me lo has dicho- Confeso.

-Tomoyo de verdad- Sonrió levemente. –Si de verdad me pasara algo yo te lo diría y si me pasara algo tu serias la primera en darse cuenta-

-¿Estas segura que no te pasa nada malo?- Quería asegurarse.

-De verdad Tomoyo, estoy bien no debes por que preocuparte, además…- Le sonrió como siempre, esa sonrisa alegre y calida. –Por supuesto que me alimento bien, tengo apetito de monstruo tal y como lo dice mi hermano- Rieron divertidas. –No tienes por que preocuparte de verdad, por cierto este…- Miro la bata que tenia puesta tratando de que Tomoyo le diera su ropa.

-Oh, es verdad- Capto la bella amatista. –Tu uniforme esta…-Se dirigió a un closet que estaba frente a la cama. –Aquí esta, lo guardamos aquí mientras estabas inconsciente-

-Gracias, entonces ya nos podemos ir ¿Verdad?- Y su amiga asintió.

-La enfermera dijo que tal vez tu desmayo se debía a cansancio o falta de alimentación-

-Bueno… falta de alimento no es tenlo por seguro- Rieron de nuevo. –Tal vez cansancio sea lo mas certero, últimamente no he dormido bien- Tomando su uniforme.

-De acuerdo entonces te dejo un momento para que te vistas- Explico. –Iré con la enfermera para ponerla al tanto de tu estado, en cuestión de segundos estoy aquí ¿De acuerdo?- Salio de la habitación.

--------------------------------------

Touya se encontraba en el jardín de la Universidad, era grande y hermoso, algunos jardineros se encontraban tratando el césped y las flores y otros podando los árboles en forma de arcos o de algunas pequeñas figuras.

-Pase por aquí por favor joven- Le indico una señorita muy amable y bonita también.

-Por favor- Le indico cuando llegaron a la recepción de la Universidad que pasara a la oficina del director que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la recepción.

-Gracias- Contesto con su típico tono seriamente.

-La Señora directora le espera-

El hijo mayor de la familia Kinomoto toco la puerta y le indicaron que entrara.

-Buenos días- Saludo Touya.

-Buenos días joven- Se puso de pie la directora que era un poco avanzada de edad pero no tanto como de unos 48 años mas o menos, el cabello corto color café claro con algunas canas, la directora tenia un porte elegante, llevaba puesto un traje sastre y unos anteojos con aumento bipolar (para la vista claro, puesto que la edad había hecho que su vista fuera disminuyendo). -

-Mi nombre es…- Fue interrumpido.

-Touya Kinomoto ¿Cierto?- Y el joven contesto afirmativamente. –Tome asiento por favor- Le indicaba mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-Vine por la beca que solicite y me fue asignada- Explico.

-Así es, estoy al tanto de su situación, vi su expediente y es muy bueno- Tomo algunos papeles de su escritorio. –Sus calificaciones son muy buenas- Bajo un poco sus anteojos de aumento y lo miro esperando respuesta.

-Si- Contesto limitadamente.

-Muy bien- Dejo los papeles en su escritorio. –Usted sabe que aquí en esta Universidad no se admite cualquier alumno, pero usted fue aprobado y elegido, aquí estudiamos detenidamente todo sobre los jóvenes que entregan su solicitud y se hace una investigación- Sonó su teléfono pero no contesto. –Así que como ya le hemos informado, usted fue admitido y elegido, espero que tenga todo su equipaje con usted por que sus clases comienza el día de hoy- Presiono un botón del teléfono. –Helen haga favor de mostrarle su habitación al joven Kinomoto por favor- Dijo por el altavoz del teléfono.

Y por la puerta entro la misma señorita que le había indicado la oficina de la directora.

-Con su permiso- Entro la joven Helen, una chica pelinegra con unos ojos café oscuro, alta, de tez blanca y bonita.

-Haga favor de pasar con la señorita Helen, ella le mostrara su habitación y lo auxiliara por el momento respecto a la Universidad-

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- La miro agradecido. –Con su permiso- Sabia que con ella tenia que ser bastante educado puesto que era la directora nadie actuaba indiferente ante la mayor autoridad de la Universidad.

Helen ayudo a Touya a instalarse en la Universidad y se retiro. Ella actuaba amigable, pero él indiferente, no hacia el menor caso y en ratos era un tanto cortante.

-------------------------------------

-Pasa Tomoyo- Dando pasó a que entrara a su calido hogar.

-¡Hermano, ya llegue!- Anuncio.

Tomoyo observaba con detenimiento los alrededores de la casa que evidentemente estaba vacía y miro firmemente a su amiga esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

-¿¡Hermano?- Giro hacia Tomoyo y se dirigió a la cocina. -¿Dónde estas? ¿¡Hermano?-

-Creo que no se encuentra en casa por el momento-

La menor de los Kinomoto subió corriendo las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano, pero evidentemente no había nadie detuvo su búsqueda cuando se percato de una nota en el escritorio.

"_Lo siento mucho Monstruo, pero no tuve opción…Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas pero esta despedida es momentánea no para siempre, ¿Recuerdas la beca? … Así es… para cuando estés leyendo esta nota yo estaré instalado en la Universidad siento mucho haberlo hecho de esta manera, pero la propuesta de Tomoyo me ayudo a decidirme, con la familia Daidouji estarás bien, bueno monstruo… Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto, cuídate y pórtate bien con la Familia Daidouji No seas un monstruo por favor._

_Hasta luego:_

_**Touya.**_

El cuerpo de la joven castaña temblaba un poco, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se dejo caer por un momento con la nota de su hermano en la mano, su mejor amiga como siempre estaba ahí en los momentos mas importantes, entro y dejo llorar a su amiga, sabia que ella necesitaba hacerlo, desahogar su tristeza al menos en llanto.

-Sakura…- Dijo insegura de la reacción de su amiga. –Tu hermano…- No sabia si completar lo que iba a decir.

-Si… Mi hermano se fue Tomoyo- Se limpio los rastros de las lágrimas. –Su beca ¿Recuerdas? él… se fue a estudiar y a mejorar- Giro hacia Tomoyo. –Me alegro por eso, él esta siguiendo sus metas- Sonrió levemente.

-Sakura…- Se acerco a ella lentamente. –Vamos, es lo mejor- Le sugirió. –Iré a ordenar las cosas de abajo y mientras tu…- Titubeo por un momento. –Podrías empacar la suficiente ropa- Coloco su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias Tomoyo- Tomo la mano de su amiga. –Gracias por todo-

-Se que tu hermano sabe que estarás bien-

-Iré a empacar mis cosas para irnos- La bella amatista asintió.

-Llamare a casa para que vengan por nosotras, estaré abajo-

------------------------------

La menor de los Kinomoto veía con nostalgia su habitación, había terminado de empacar y tomo una foto entre sus brazos donde se encontraba toda su familia. Después puso unas mantas en los muebles de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su difunto padre e hizo lo mismo y seguido con la habitación de su hermano.

-Este es un hasta luego- Miro su hogar y cerro la ultima puerta de la planta alta.

Escucho como un auto esperaba fuera de su hermosa casa, sabia que era el auto de la familia Daidouji pero no se apuro a salir, Tomoyo le había dicho que no había prisa y que podía tomarse su tiempo y eso es lo que hizo.

Guardo todos los retratos que había en la casa. Los envolvió con papel y los metió en una caja para que estuvieran protegidos en la ausencia de ella y de su hermano. Tomoyo le había ayudado a tapar con mantas los muebles de la planta baja, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era cerrar las cortinas y cerrar muy bien las ventanas.

Tomoyo le dio privacidad para que ella se diera su tiempo de prácticamente despedirse de la casa que la había acogido por 16 años.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Ruppert el mayordomo de la familia Daidouji.

-Si Ruppert, solo falta que…- Se interrumpió ella sola al ver a su amiga salir. -¿Nos vamos?- Dijo refiriéndose a la castaña a lo que ella asintió.

-Deje todo listo- Contesto. –Volveré pronto- Cerro la rejilla y el auto arranco.

-------------------------------

El avión aterrizo por fin y una Meiling bajo entusiasmada de haber llegado por fin a Japón, donde tenía recuerdos muy gratos.

-¡Vamos Shaoran!- Decía Meiling feliz delante de él que le estaba esperando.

-La señorita Meiling esta muy feliz, hacia tiempo que no la veía así- Le comento un hombre alto y de avanzada edad a Shaoran.

-Evidentemente Wei- Sonrió. –Meiling esta más feliz que de costumbre.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa joven Li, si no la perderemos de vista- Sugirió el hombre y el joven ambarino asintió.

-¿Hiragizawa no se ha comunicado? Wei- Pregunto Shaoran.

-No, aun no joven Li- Informo. Después de algunos años Shaoran había viajado por órdenes de su madre a Inglaterra por un tiempo en donde los dos Jóvenes habían convivido lo suficiente como para que Shaoran lo aceptase y reconociera como uno de sus mejores amigos. Después ellos se reunían muy seguido.

-Supongo que no tardara en hacerlo- Veía a Meiling caminar apuradamente. –Siempre pasa lo mismo con Hiragizawa, además de que me avisó que tal vez daría un viaje por aquí y nos acompañaría por un tiempo- Decía el hijo menor de Ieran.

-Me parece una buena idea ¿No lo cree usted joven Li?- Lo miro sonriente y el ambarino asintió.

-¡Vamos Shaoran, Wei! ¿Qué esperan?- Decía Meiling alzando la mano al ver la distancia que había para que ellos la alcanzaran.

Los dos que iban detrás de Meiling se apresuraron y la alcanzaron por fin, sonrieron ante la actitud que mantenía la joven china. Cuando llegaron a su destino Meiling no tardo en abrir puertas y ventanas, la casa era hermosa y acogedora tenia una vista encantadora también, a lo lejos se podía ver una montaña, la punta de esta la cubrían algunas nubes.

-No es hermoso Shaoran de nuevo aquí- Decía Meiling feliz. –Solo que ahora nos hospedamos en diferente lugar y una diferente casa y mucho mas hermosa-

-La señorita Meiling tiene razón joven Shaoran- Se acerco Wei.

-Bueno Shaoran iré a mi respectiva habitación- Subió las escaleras corriendo.

-Ahh- Suspiro. –Definitivamente llevare el equipaje a la habitación quiero descansar un rato- Le aviso a Wei. –Puedes hacer lo mismo Wei si así lo deseas- Le anuncio.

-No se preocupe yo me encargare del equipaje, usted descanse yo me encargo- Tomando las maletas, pero Shaoran tomo las demás.

-Gracias Wei, en realidad yo puedo, mejor descansa el viaje fue agotador, deberías descansar Meiling y yo estaremos bien- Shaoran no podía dejarle toda la carga a su fiel mayordomo, su edad era avanzada y no era recomendable que cargara cosas pesadas mientras Shaoran era joven y fuerte y podía con las maletas.

-Le agradezco Joven Li eso haré-

--------------------------------------

Sakura se había instalado ya en la Mansión Daidouji, la madre de su mejor amiga la recibió con un gran abrazo, le dio la bienvenida y demás no había duda de que Sakura era muy querida para esa familia.

-¿Le hace falta algo mas señorita?- Dijo una joven de servicio terminando de acomodar algunas maletas en el closet.

-No gracias, puede retirarse-

-¡Sakura!- Dijo Tomoyo llegando a la habitación. -¿Todo bien? ¿No te hace falta nada?-

La castaña sonrió levemente. –Gracias Tomoyo, estoy bien-

-Me alegro- Le sonrió. –Aquí estarás bien Sakura te lo aseguro, así que no te sientas mal, ni triste ni nada por el estilo ¿De acuerdo?- Hizo un gesto de niña chiquita.

-Gracias Tomoyo- Sonrió por el gesto de su amiga. –Agradezco todas las atenciones que han tenido conmigo, pero de verdad no son necesarias-

-No te preocupes Sakura en esta casa todos te queremos y solo queremos demostrártelo-

-Gracias-

-Bueno… te dejo para que termines de acomodar tus cosas ¿De acuerdo? Estas en tu casa recuérdalo- Salio de la habitación.

Sakura saco de su bolso la nota que le había dejado Touya y la guardo en uno de los cajones del tocador. Se sentó en la cama y miro al frente, se sentía cómoda pero sabia que esa no era su casa extrañaba a su papá y a su hermano, de alguna forma logro concentrarse en otra cosa, echo un ultimo vistazo a la habitación y todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, salio y cuando estaba por terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con su mejor amiga que sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenia una carta en sus manos.

-Sakura- La llamo. –Mira quien nos escribió- Le enseño la carta.

-¿Nos escribió? ¿Quién?- Y vio el remitente. –Pero si esta carta solo dice… Para Tomoyo Daidouji- Le señalo.

-Si, pero si me escriben a mí también a ti, además de que es una antigua amiga de las dos- Le sonrió.

-¿Antigua amiga?- Se sorprendió. -¿Quién? ¿Naoko, Rika, Chiharu?- Trataba de adivinar.

-No Sakura, antigua amiga, a ellas las seguimos frecuentando así que no pasan a ser antiguas- Le sonrió. -¡Li Meiling! ¿La recuerdas?- La ojiverde se sorprendió aun mas al escuchar el nombre, por supuesto que recordaba quien era.

-¡Meiling! ¿Y… que dice?-

-Viene a Japón pronto llegaran a Tomoeda, según dice vienen a Japón pero primero llegan a Tokio por algunos asuntos y después llegan a Tomoeda ¿No es fantástico Sakura?- Decía entusiasmada.

-Si…-Susurro. –Pero… si Meiling escribió esa carta ¿Por que dices que vienen…?-

-Si, digo que vienen por que Meiling no viene sola, sino mas bien viene acompañada-Explico.

Sonrió fingidamente, estaba sorprendida no sabia si alegrarse, no sabia como reaccionar hacia años que no sabia nada de ella y… No venia sola eso quiere decir que….

_**Continuara…**_

**----------Fin del Capitulo----------**

Hola, hola a todos por aquí, bien pues aquí me tienen con otro capitulo, como verán pues tristemente Touya se fue y Sakura se sintió muy triste pero Tomoyo como siempre estará con ella, ese no es problema. Bueno pues solo me queda decirles que en siguiente capitulo espero ya poder dar a conocer un poco mas sobre la debilidad de Sakura, a petición de Undine, que si esta algo extraño ¡jeje!. xD. También esto se pone emocionante jujuju.

Bueno también pasando a lo siguiente quiero agradecer a las personitas que fueron tan amables de dejarme review ¡Muchas gracias:

**Kaorichan**

**Tere-chan**

**Undine**

**Flor del cerezo**

**Lunita Kinomoto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mañana será otro día_**

_-----**Tranquilidad y postres**-----_

_**Capitulo Nº 4**_

-Shaoran…- Lo llamo un poco adormilada. -¿Descansaste?-

-Si, ¿Y tu?- Dijo sentado en una mecedora cerca de una ventana.

-Si, pude descansar bastante bien- Lo miraba atenta, tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar hacia la ventana. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No- Contesto volviendo la mirada hacia ella. –Solo un poco cansado, en unos días mas iremos a Tomoeda, lugar que escogiste para vacacionar- Le contesto. –Aun no entiendo por que la insistencia-

-Tranquilo Shaoran… Solo quiero volver a Tomoeda y recordar viejos tiempos, además, Daidouji esta enterada de ello-

-¿Daidouji?-

-Si, Daidouji ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de ella?-

-Daidouji…-Pensó por un momento. –Si, la recuerdo ¿Han estado en contacto todo este tiempo?-

-Si, supongo que para este momento ella recibió la noticia-

El ambarino la miro confundido.

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso?-

-Por que le mande un telegrama querido, y de seguro ese telegrama esta en sus manos-

-Eso quiere decir que…- Y ella asintió.

-Que iré a visitarla y si es posible a todos mis amigos de infancia- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Un momento… ¿Desde cuando mantienes contacto con todos ellos?- Dijo incrédulo. –¿Por que no me lo habías contado antes?-

-Nunca preguntaste primo- Se dirigió a la cocina y Shaoran detrás de ella. –Además… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son mis amigos, pero debo confesar que solo he estado en contacto con Daidouji, simplemente- Confeso.

-Entonces a eso se debe tanta insistencia en venir ¿Cierto?- La chica de ojos granate asintió.

-¿De verdad tu no tienes curiosidad de verlos de nuevo? De saber… ¿Qué ha sido de ellos, de sus vidas?- Lo miro insistente y el solo le dio la espalda.

Él nunca llego a pensar en eso, su concentración y su único interés hasta el momento era prepararse con todos los asuntos de la familia Li e incrementar aun más su magia. Hacia años que no pensaba en la infancia, etapa donde había aprendido mucho, pero siempre se mantuvo ocupado sin tener el tiempo necesario para recapacitar o pensar sobre todas aquellas cosas.

-Dime Shaoran… En realidad ¿Nunca has pensado en ellos? De plano ¿Te olvidaste de todo lo vivido en Tomoeda?- Él no contesto nada. -¿Shaoran?-

-No, nunca lo pensé de esa forma- Contesto fríamente.

---------------------------------

-¿No es una estupenda idea Sakura? Veremos a Meiling de nuevo-

-Si…- Se limitaba a contestar, esa noticia la había tomado por sorpresa. De pronto variedad de imágenes de la infancia recorrieron su mente insistentemente.

-Nunca te lo había dicho pero… Meiling y yo hemos seguido hablando- Le confeso.

-¿De verdad?- Trato de hacer memoria. –Hace unos años… En vacaciones saliste de viaje pero nunca me dijiste a donde ibas- Dijo recordando. –Esa vez… no me hiciste comentario de nada, solo me dijiste que te la habías pasado muy bien y que te habías reencontrado con una amiga, era ella ¿Verdad?- La miro detenidamente, el rostro de su amiga se veía feliz. –Nunca imagine que fuera ella, aquella amiga con la que te habías reencontrado-

-Así es… Tienes toda la razón- Le contesto. –Esas vacaciones inesperadamente la encontré en aquel viaje y desde entonces hemos mantenido comunicación- Explico.

-Ya veo… Ahora entiendo- Sonrió levemente.

-Ella vendrá a visitarnos, aquella vez… cuando nos reencontramos me dijo que extrañaba los viejos tiempos… así que la invite hace tiempo y ella a mi, pero ya vez… los asuntos de mamá no han podido hacer mas fácil viajar, pero estoy segura que le dará gusto verte de nuevo-

-Tomy cariño- Se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de ellas.

-¡Mamá! Que bueno que llegaste, le estaba contando a Sakura que Meiling la joven China que conociste hace tiempo en las vacaciones por China ¿Recuerdas?-

Sonomi trataba de recordar y lo logro.

-La chica china ¿Cierto?- Recordó.

-Vendrá a visitarnos en unos días, mamá- Le dio el telegrama. –También es amiga de Sakura, creo que ya te lo había dicho-

-¡Ay! pero como no van a ser amigas, si las 3 son un encanto- Las abrazo a las dos chicas. –Sakura ¿Ya te instalaste?- La chica ojiverde asintió. -¡Ay Sakura! Entiendo que te sientas un poco extraña de no estar en tu casa cariño, pero… veras que conforme pase el tiempo te acostumbraras, además, tu hermano hablo conmigo antes de irse- Esto hizo que la castaña pusiera toda la atención en la empresaria. –Hablo conmigo antes de irse y mira que entiendo su preocupación, eres su hermana menor- Le sonrió dulcemente, como una madre a su hija. –Pequeña, te prometo que te sentirás como en tu casa, solo ten paciencia, tu hermano no se fue para siempre, en cuanto termine su carrera o en cuanto tenga tiempo vendrá contigo-

-Muchas gracias por todo- La abrazo fuertemente.

-Tranquila querida, aquí estarás bien, te queremos muchísimo y tu hermano también, lo que hizo y lo que esta haciendo es por ti, es su forma de demostrarte que te quiere pequeña- Le acaricio la cabeza maternalmente, Tomoyo se unió al abrazo.

---------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana, quedaban 3 días para que Shaoran, Meiling y Wei llegaran por fin a Tomoeda. Pero mientras tanto Shaoran se encontraba en la empresa de la Familia Li, esperando ciertos informes de dicha empresa, al parecer todo iba viento en popa.

-Joven Li, aquí están los informes que me pidió- Entro uno de los encargados de esa área.

-Muy bien- Dijo recibiendo los informes mirando al señor con cierta desconfianza.

-Puede leerlos, en cuanto termine puede dármelos para guardarlos en su respectivo lugar- Shaoran no le quitaba la vista de encima, ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza si no todo lo contrario.

-No, no es necesario, los informes me los llevo yo, además de que estoy seguro que estos no son los únicos informes por que son una copia ¿Verdad?- Dijo retándolo.

-Así es Joven Li, los originales están en su respectivo lugar- Contesto ignorando la insistente mirada del menor de los Li.

-Bien…- Giro dando la espalda a Ritsuko Minoaski, para el chico ambarino Ritsuko era un hombre de poco fiar, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, hubo una época en la cual la empresa tuvo un mal avance y él era el encargado de dichos manejos, lo cambiaron de puesto por que era un empleado eficiente, pero para Shaoran no lo era.

-Supongo que no habrá problema en que me los lleve para… revisarlos detenidamente, detalle por detalle- Lo desafiaba.

-Por supuesto que no Joven Li- Se giro hacia donde él estaba. –Usted puede disponer de estos informes, usted sabe que no son negados para la familia Li-

-De acuerdo- Hizo un gesto molesto. –Yo me encargare de la revisión de los informes, estaré por aquí, estaré pendiente por si se ofrece algo ¿De acuerdo?- El hombre asintió e hizo una reverencia, Shaoran nada educado salio de la oficina, la presencia de ese hombre le molestaba.

-------------------------------------

-Wei, ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra Shaoran? Lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo encuentro-

-Fue a la empresa Señorita Meiling-

-¿A la empresa? Que raro… ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho nada?- Poso sus mano en la cintura tratando de entender. –Bueno…- Se resigno. –De seguro fue algo rápido- Y siguió su camino.

-Señorita Meiling, acabo de recibir una carta para usted, es de la Señora Li-

-¿De mi tía?- Tomó la carta en sus manos y leyó el remitente, evidentemente era para ella. –Bueno… no es que me extrañe, pero… si tuviera que mandar una carta supongo que lo haría para Shaoran pero veo que esta vez es para mi- Explicando a Wei y reflexionando ella misma. –Veamos… ¿Qué será?- Abrió la carta con sumo cuidado y observo a Wei que se encontraba aun de pie.

Meiling abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba totalmente sorprendida, le faltaba aire, no podía creer lo que decía en esa carta y de su tía, la madre de Shaoran.

-¿Pasa algo malo Señorita Meiling?-

Meiling respiro profundamente, cerro la carta lo más rápido que pudo y la coloco en su pecho.

-¡No! No pasa nada- Dijo entrecortadamente. –Iré por un té- Reparo diciendo y corrió a la cocina.

Wei no entendió nada y coloco la correspondencia en una mesita.

--------------------------------------

Tomoyo se encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín de la mansión Daidouji, el día estaba un poco nublado, su madre se encontraba en la empresa como siempre y llegaría hasta tarde, Sakura estaba durmiendo.

-Mary, ¿Sakura no ha despertado?-

-No, aun no señorita- Contesto una mujer de la servidumbre.

La pelinegra hizo un gesto de compresión y trato de seguir leyendo, de pronto las imágenes de cuando su mejor amiga se había desmayado la asaltaron y la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Sakura…- Susurro mirando claramente el agua de la piscina.

-¿Qué le estará pasando en realidad a Sakura?- Se inquieto un poco, el agua se mecía suavemente.

El cielo seguía igual de nublado y en la habitación donde Sakura se encontraba dormida, entraba la luz opaca por las nubes, comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, moviéndose un poco para acomodarse bien.

En ese momento Sakura sentía tranquilidad, sentía una paz interior, después de haber perdido a su padre y de tener lejos a su hermano, aun así no olvidaba a las personas que tenia a su alrededor y que la apoyaban en ese momento que era su incondicional amiga Tomoyo, la madre de esta misma y sus amigos.

-Será mejor que me levante- Abrió completamente la cortina y vio el cielo nublado, bajo la mirada al jardín y encontró a su mejor amiga leyendo.

-Tomoyo…- Susurro. –He sentido que…- Cerró sus hermosos ojos, sintió un repentino mareo.

Laureen toco levemente la puerta.

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo entrando, al no recibir respuesta.

-Oh, si Laureen, solo di un paso en falso- Sonrió levemente, pero su rostro estaba pálido.

-Su rostro Señorita… Esta un poco pálido-

-Debe de ser que me acabo de despertar- No quería que se preocuparan, habían tenido muchas atenciones con ella y sentía que era demasiado.

-De acuerdo- La ayudo a ponerse de pie correctamente. –Mandare a que le suban algo de comer señorita- Estaba por irse.

-No se preocupe, no es necesario- Salio de la habitación. –Iré yo, gracias-

------------------------

La magia de Sakura día con día iba disminuyendo por alguna extraña razón, no había vuelta atrás Yue también perdía fuerzas pero no a pasos agigantados como lo hacia la dueña de las cartas.

-Me preocupa Yue, la presencia de Sakura se siente mas lejana cada vez mas- Decía con preocupación una de las bestias guardianas de las cartas.

-Sakura es fuerte, me extraña como están sucediendo las cosas- Decía sabiamente Yue.

-Yukito no ha hablado con el hermano de Sakurita- Se escuchaba la voz chillona de Kero.

Yue se encontraba recapacitando en silencio, y es que Yukito no había estado en contacto durante ese tiempo con su mejor amigo y eso le preocupaba a Yue, no tenía noticias de ellos.

-¡Yue! Grrrr…- Se enfado un poco al ver el semblante tranquilo y paciente de este. -¿Qué no me estas escuchando?- Decía ya con una venita en la cabeza, de acuerdo tu te lo ganaste- Dijo con una risita maliciosa. Tomo un recipiente de plástico y se lo lanzó en la cabeza.

Yue era paciente, pero le molestaba que lo interrumpiera y mucho mas de ese modo. La ceja de este comenzó a moverse continuamente demostrando que estaba molesto, pero no se movió de su postura en la que estaba solo hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha y de esta salio una ráfaga de viento que hizo que Kero saliera de una forma cómica volando. (Jajaja Imagínense como salio)

_-"Será mejor que hable inmediatamente con Sakura, esto no esta bien cada vez pierde mas energía"- _Se decía entre sus pensamientos.

--------------------------------

Sakura ignoraba su estado, sabia que esos últimos días se sentía mareada y tenía constantes desmayos pero no le daba mucha importancia, lo único en lo que pensaba que se debían esos desmayos era por cansancio, la escuela era algo pesada y la resentía más en esa época cuando estaban a mitad del semestre y la presión era más.

Por otro lado Tomoyo insistía en llevar a su mejor amiga al doctor pero esta se negaba diciendo que solo era cansancio que pronto pasaría, no era tan alarmante.

-Señorita Kinomoto- Saludo una de las personas de servicio. -¿Qué apetece comer en este momento?- Decía una señora grande de edad, pero fuerte aun, era la cocinera de la Mansión y era una mujer cariñosa, siempre trataba de consentir a Tomoyo cuando era niña con sus postres favoritos.

-Hmmm…- Decía pensando en lo que le apetecía. –No se… Veamos… Estaría bien algo fresco- Se decidió.

-¿Algo fresco?- Dijo sonriente. -¿Qué le parece si le preparo un poco de fruta?- Decía mientras sacaba unos deliciosos duraznos.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente, la idea le agradaba.

-Le preparare duraznos en almíbar, no es por nada pero me quedan deliciosos- Decía emocionada. Le encantaba cocinar y era una mujer amigable, amable y demás, no en vano tenía el puesto que tenía, era una excelente cocinera.

-¿Duraznos en almíbar? Hmmm...- Dijo saboreándose el delicioso postre.

-A la señorita Tomoyo le encantan, pero definitivamente su postre favorito son las fresas con crema- Explico mientras la ojiverde ponía toda la atención en la mujer.

-Ahora recuerdo- Dijo la mejor amiga de la hija de Sonomi. –Tomoyo siempre me contaba sobre los postres deliciosos que usted hacia, y en mas de una ocasión preparábamos recetas similares-

-Hola Chisana- Entro la amatista. -¡Sakura! Despertaste- Se acerco a su amiga. –No quise despertarte, preferí dejarte descansar- Explico.

-Gracias-

-Ahhh… Nana- Dijo Tomoyo al ver los duraznos frescos y deliciosos. -¿Qué van a preparar?- Las miro por unos segundos mientras estas sonreían en complicidad. –Nooo- Dijo sabiendo lo que prepararían y en un tono entre ronco y cómico. -¡Duraznos en almíbar! ¡Delicioso Sakura! Espera a que pruebes estos duraznos- Decía entusiasmada.

-Si, ya me contó que están deliciosos- Sonrió tranquilamente. –Esperare a probarlos-

-No te los puedes perder Sakura- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos. –Por cierto…- Y no se de donde pero saco una cámara (Jajaja siempre esta preparada). –Te grabare comiendo este delicioso postre- Decía soñada y Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza.

------------------------------

En la sala se podía distinguir la silueta de una joven, tenía un cabello largo y era delgada, era por lo menos lo único que se podía apreciar con la luz de la chimenea.

-Lo extraño, de verdad que lo extraño mucho- Se escuchaba una voz suave de la misma chica.

Un joven que estaba sentado en un sofá al parecer muy cómodo sonrió.

-Lo más probable es que lo veas muy pronto-

-¿Tu crees?- Dijo dudosa. -¿Y si se olvidó de mi? No podría soportarlo-

-Tranquila…- Se escucho decir de una figura pequeña como un muñeco de felpa.

-Suppi- Chillo. –No sabes nada de lo que digo- Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Déjala Spinel Sun tarde o temprano se le pasara- Ahora se hacia mas visible, y sus ojos dieron un brillo.

-No debería de tomárselo muy enserio Señor Clow- Se corrigió. –Discúlpeme quise decir…- Y el joven solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que es la costumbre, pero en realidad soy Eriol no se te olvide- Se levanto de su lugar y tomo el teléfono.

-A ¿Quién llamara?- Dijo la bestia en su forma falsa.

-Llamare a Li, olvide llamarlo antes, pero pronto estaremos con ellos- Hizo una pausa mientras marcaba. –Prometí acompañarlo esta vez, ya que él siempre me acompaña- Explico.

-Mansión Li ¿Quién habla?- Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Muy buenas noches señor Wei- Saludo el ojiazul. – ¿Se encuentra Li?-

-Joven Hiragizawa- Reconoció al joven. –El joven Li no se encuentra en este momento, pero si gusta dejarle algún mensaje yo con mucho gusto se lo daré-

-Le agradezco, en realidad no llamaba para nada en especial solo le avisaría que mañana llegaremos sin falta, para que no lo tome de sorpresa- Explico.

-De acuerdo Joven Hiragizawa- Sonrió. –Yo le comunicare cuando este de regreso-

-Muchas gracias, Bueno señor Wei, fue un gusto saludarlo que este bien por allá- Dijo a forma de despedida.

-No hay de que- Contesto. –Es un placer- Dijo educadamente. –Que pase muy buenas noches joven Hiragizawa- Se despidió también.

-Listo Spinel Sun, deberías de ir haciendo tu equipaje mañana partimos a primera hora- Anuncio. –Que pases buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Eriol- Contesto la bestia.

------------------------------------

Touya se encontraba en su dormitorio estudiando arduamente pero el pensar en su novia lo distraía un poco, hacia tiempo que no la veía, que no hablaba con ella, en realidad la extrañaba mucho. No le había dicho sobre su nueva decisión, ni donde estaba.

-¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?- Se recostó un momento.

-¿Y el monstruo? ¿Estará bien?-

-Tal vez este fin de semana iré a visitarla- En ese momento tocaron a su puerta, extrañado bario, ya era noche y se suponía que no tenia nada pendiente.

-Buenas noches- Saludo Helen la asistente de la directora.

-Ah, es usted- Dijo en su típico tono.

-Disculpa que venga a estas horas pero…- Miro el suelo unos segundos. –En realidad quería pedirte un libro que olvide en la biblioteca- Explico.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- Dijo sin cambiar su tono. -¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Acabas de decir que lo olvidaste en la biblioteca, ¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí?-

-La señorita Peterson me dijo que el libro te lo habías llevado tú-

-Ya veo, eso dijo la bibliotecaria- Echo un vistazo a los libros que estaba estudiando. -¿Cómo se llama tu dichoso libro?- Dijo sin darle paso a su habitación.

-Leyes empresariales- Contesto tranquilamente.

-Bien… Veamos…- Y volvió a la puerta. –Bien pues resulta que es el mismo libro que ocupo y que estoy estudiando para ser específicos-

-Pero…-

-Mira según lo que acabas de decir dijiste que lo habías olvidado, y resulta que yo lo traje de la biblioteca y lo saque de uno de los tantos estantes, así que…- Dijo cortante. –No podemos tenerlo los dos- Fue por el libro. –Así que toma- Se lo dio de mala gana. –Llévatelo pero no molestes- Cerro la puerta.

La chica algo confundida solo atino a dar media vuelta y tomar su camino, Touya Kinomoto era un chico bastante difícil, ella era la primera de toda la clase que le hablaba e intentaba ser su amiga pero siempre recibía rechazo, a él no le interesaba tener amigos según él ya tenia amigos y eran verdaderos así que no tenia por que buscar mas.

Helen era amable y aunque era estudiante también era la asistente de la directora y es que ese puesto se lo gano a pulso, la directora también era una persona de carácter y fue difícil lidiar con ella. La chica era la mejor de su clase y nadie podía compararse con ella excepto Touya Kinomoto que también era un excelente alumno.

-Esa chica…- Dijo algo molesto. –Siempre me esta molestando ¿Qué es lo que busca?-

-Ahora no podré terminar de estudiar pero en fin de todos modos ya estoy cansado- Cerró sus ojos y pensó en el sedoso, largo y perfumado cabello de su novia, en realidad la extrañaba. –Nakuru…- Susurro cansado hasta que se quedo dormido.

------------------------------

-Algo me dice que estos duraznos te encantara Sakura- Decía la amable cocinera.

-Si, yo también presiento lo mismo-

-Cuando la señorita Tomoyo me pedía un postre- Sonrió recordando. –Nunca le podía decir que no-

-Así es nana- Y miro a su mejor amiga. –Así que… si tu también quieres algún postre se que ella no se negara- Le decía felizmente. –Eres un encanto y ante eso, Chisana no se puede resistir ¿Verdad?- Y la mujer solo rió divertida.

-Creo que estos duraznos ya están listos- Anuncio la mujer.

-Hola chicas- Saludo la madre de Tomoyo. –Hola Chisana- Saludo a la mujer acercándose a ella. –Veo que esta vez es una de tantas que Chisana las consentirá ¿Cierto Chisana?- Y la mujer solo asintió. –Por cierto Sakura por la mañana cuando llegue a la empresa llame a la escuela donde ingresó Touya, me informaron que él ya esta instalado perfectamente y que por supuesto ya esta tomando sus clases- Anuncio. –Ah! También la directora me dijo que los fines de semana los alumnos siempre los tienen libres así que…- Le regalo una sonrisa a la ojiverde. –Tu hermano podrá venir a visitarnos o… nosotros a él-

-¡Sakura esa es una gran noticia! ¿No crees?- Y la castaña felizmente asintió.

-Eso me parece una gran noticia, entonces… ¿Quiere decir que este fin de semana lo tendrá libre?-

-Así es pequeña- Le confirmo Sonomi. –Así que… tal vez él te llamara para avisarte- Le guiño un ojo y Sakura contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de comer duraznos en almíbar- Dijo sirviendo Chisana.

Todas las presentes saboreaban el delicioso postre.

-¡En realidad esto esta delicioso!- Dijo Sakura y todas rieron.

Sonomi se sentía orgullosa, su sobrina estaba bien, se estaba recuperando poco a poco de la perdida de su padre y eso la enorgullecía sonrió para sus adentros y siguió comiendo los deliciosos duraznos.

**---------------Fin del Capitulo------------------**

¡Hola!

Pues como verán aquí esta otro capitulo jiji… en realidad les prometo que el próximo capitulo estará mas interesante, por que… ¿Quién creen que llegara a Tomoeda?... xD juajuajuajua (Risa entre malvada y divertida). Pues… si sus sospechas son ciertas eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo así que no se lo pierdan… Ju… Nananana, nananana (Ending de CCS Groovy).

No te debes preocupar si todo te sale, viajemos a la ciudad, tranquilízate y relájate en la ciudad hay juegos y arte…. (La canción del Ending Groovy). Estoy un poco loca pero eso no es nuevo jajaja.

Por ultimo solo quiero agradecer a las liadísimas personitas que me han apoyado a través de los reviews.

**Kaori-chan-n**

**Tere-chan**

**Flor del cerezo **

**Juchiz**

Por cierto a las personitas que lo leen y no dejan reviews, anímense en realidad me gustaría saber su opinión y que mejor que saberla por medio de un review. Bueno… espero que se animen: Bye, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mañana será otro día**

**----------_Sorpresiva noticia_ ---------**

**Capitulo Nº 5**

-Muy buenas noches joven Li- Saludo Wei al ver de regreso a Shaoran.

-Buenas noches Wei- Saludo también. – ¿No se ha ofrecido nada?- Colocando su saco en la entrada.

-Hace unos momentos llamo el joven Hiragizawa, llamo para avisar que pronto estaría aquí- Contesto.

-Ya veo, Gracias- Busco a Meiling con la mirada. -¿No se ofreció algo más?-

-No joven Li, eso es todo- Contesto.

-¿Meiling ya esta dormida?- Dijo al darse cuenta que extrañamente no lo recibió como de costumbre.

-Es lo más probable, hace una hora subió a su habitación y no ha salido aun- Explico. –Supongo que estará dormida, por el silencio- Se acerco a la mesita donde había dejado la correspondencia. –Aquí esta la correspondencia de usted joven Li- Le entrego.

-Gracias- Miro las escaleras, era extraño que Meiling durara tanto tiempo encerrada en su habitación y sin hacer nada. –Iré a ver a Meiling- Y subió.

------------------------------------------

----Toc, toc--- (Se escucho que tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Meiling).

-¿Meiling?- Llamo con suavidad por si se encontraba dormida.

_-"¡Shaoran!"-_ Se sobresalto dentro de si. _–"¿Qué hago?"_- Miraba a todos lados con desesperación, no quería ver a su primo por el momento, no quería enfrentarlo y se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Meiling?- Abrió la puerta al no recibir respuesta. –Mei…- Se interrumpió al verla _"dormida"_ y decidió dejarla descansar.

-Uh…- Suspiro aliviada. –Por poco y me descubre- Dijo con la carta que le había llegado ese día desde Hong Kong, la leyó y releyó una y otra vez.

-Por fin…- Se decía a si misma mirando el techo. –Por fin llego lo que tanto esperaba, lo que tanto anhelaba- Se detuvo un momento y levanto la carta. –Ahora que el momento llego y se cumplió una de las cosas que siempre he deseado ahora… ahora… no se que hacer… no se si en realidad quiero esto o no…- Seguía diciendo hasta que el sueño la venció.

----------------------------------

-¡Sakura! Por fin despertaste- Decía entusiasmada Tomoyo.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- Dijo tallándose un ojo.

-Buenos días Sakura- Contesto a su saludo. –Hoy iremos de compras- Decía sonriendo ampliamente. –Necesito algunas cosas para algunos diseños que tengo ya hechos, pero también… necesito ir de compras, mi closet debe hacer unos cambios- Explicó mientras la ojiverde tenia una leve gotita en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- Asintió regalándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-¿Te parece si desayunamos allá?- Saco su bolso. –Yo invito-

-Bueno…- Sonrió de nuevo. –De acuerdo-

Sakura estaba un poco cansada después de estar de tienda en tienda, todo era hermoso y en realidad se estaba divirtiendo pero olvidaba que últimamente se agotaba con mas facilidad así que se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca de la tienda donde la amatista estaba comprando algunos accesorios.

-Esto me esta pasando mas seguido- Dijo tocándose la frente.

-Me canso con más frecuencia- Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño. –Tengo… tengo mucho sueño- Dijo bostezando y cerrando levemente los ojos.

-¡Sakura!- Grito alegremente Tomoyo e interrumpiendo a su amiga que se estaba quedando dormida. –Sakura… ¿Tienes sueño?-

-Este… No solo… estoy un poco cansada- Dijo levantándose inmediatamente.

-Debe de ser por falta de alimento, Serra mejor que vayamos a desayunar ya- Dijo tomándola de la mano y apresurándose a llegar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

Después de unos minutos estaban desayunando, habían ido a un restaurante cerca de ahí, al que Tomoyo le gustaba ir cada que podía, el servicio era excelente, el restaurante era lindo y fresco y ni que decir de los platillos, ahí tenían uno de los mejores chef de Tomoeda.

-¿Verdad que esta delicioso Sakura?- Decía mientras miraba a su amiga comer alegremente.

-Si Tomoyo- Sonrió. –Esta delicioso- Volvió a sonreír.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- Dijo animosamente y abriendo un pequeño folleto. –Veamos…- Decía viendo detenidamente. –Todavía quedan cosas por comprar- Tomo un poco de jugo. -¿Te parece si primero vamos a un puesto de velas aromatizantes y jabones y demás?- Pregunto a su amiga ojiverde y ella asintió.

-Solo que… ¿Velas aromatizantes? ¿Para que es?- Dijo refiriéndose hacia, para que lo ocupaba.

-Bueno… en realidad sé que a Meiling le gustan las velas de este tipo, y hace unos días vi unas velas hermosas, me gustaría obsequiarle algunas- Explico. –Seguro que también te gustaran-

Sakura al escuchar la explicación de su amiga, el nerviosismo le recorrió su cuerpo, no sabia como actuaría delante de ella después de tanto tiempo y también tanto tiempo sin ver a…

-¿Sakura?- Llamaba la amatista.

-¿Eh…?- Reacciono

-Qué si pueden retirar tu plato-

La menor de los Kinomoto giro hacia un lado y se encontró con el mesero.

-Ehh… ahh si claro, pueden retirarlo por favor- Dijo un poco apenada.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- La miro detenidamente. -¿Es por la visita de Meiling?- Dio en el punto, la amatista era demasiado astuta.

-Ehmmm… ¡No!- Reparo inmediatamente. –Lo que pasa es que… estaba pensando en mi hermano- Mintió.

-Tranquila Sakura, no te preocupes por él, recuerda que mamá dijo que tal vez este fin de semana lo veas- La menor de los Kinomoto solo asintió y termino de tomar el poco jugo que le quedaba.

-Tomoyo…- Dijo tranquilamente. –Creo que no te podré acompañar- Mientras el rostro de su amiga se mostraba confuso. –No te preocupes, no es nada, es solo que quiero ir a casa, prometí ir de vez en cuando aunque este vacía-

Tomoyo relajo su rostro en señal de comprensión y asintió.

-De acuerdo- Contesto. -¿Quieres que te acompañe?- La castaña negó.

-Gracias, pero… no quiero entorpecer tus compras, prefiero ir sola- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo… Entonces… Ruppert y yo iremos por ti mas tarde-

-No Tomoyo, no es necesario volveré a casa sola, necesito respirar aire fresco y despejarme un poco- Explico, la amatista comprendió y solo se limito a decirle a su chofer que podían partir.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura iba entusiasmada por llegar a su casa, recorriendo las calles como cuando era niña, cuando iba a la primaria junto con su hermano y Yukito. Dio vuelta en la esquina donde siempre pasaba y de pronto los recuerdos volvieron.

-Yukito…- Susurro al recordar aquel tiempo en donde él esperaba a su hermano para ir juntos a la escuela.

La ojiverde sonrió levemente y miro el cielo azul, ese día era hermoso, estaba soleado y el clima estaba muy bien. Se paseaba felizmente por las calles camino a su hogar que lo extrañaba pero no con tristeza, lo recordaba felizmente y por fin llego.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y echo un vistazo detenidamente hacia el lugar, parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo que había pasado, si no más bien parecía que fue apenas ayer que lo vio y que fue habitado por última vez.

-Uhh…- Suspiro llenando sus pulmones del aroma que conservaba la casa.

Subió las escaleras como lo hacia de costumbre, entro a su habitación y sintió como si la habitación la estuviera abrazando y recibiendo de la mejor manera posible. Se dejo caer en la suave cama, se sintió relajada al estar de nuevo en su hogar en donde había vivido por años, en realidad toda su vida. Abrió las cortinas y dejo que los rayos del sol invadieran la casa y le dieran la calidez que acostumbraba tener la casa.

-Hermano…- Sonrió al ver un cuadro donde estaban Touya, Fujitaka y Sakura. -¡Hola papá!- Como lo había hecho con la foto de su madre.

-Estoy feliz papá- Acaricio la fotografía con delicadeza.

-Haré lo mismo que he hecho siempre, saludarlos como saludaba a mamá, sé que ustedes están aquí y no me han dejado sola, es por eso que al fin lo comprendí papá- Sonrió.

-En cuanto…- Volvió a su habitación y de su closet saco una cajita redonda que tenia un listón en forma de moño, al parecer había sido una caja de regalo.

-Shaoran…- Susurro al sacar algunas fotos de su infancia. -¿En realidad te volveré a ver? Esa fue la promesa que me hiciste un día…- Se detuvo y coloco la caja en su cama. –Al parecer… la promesa se cumple pero… no es de la mejor forma de cumplirla- Recordó el día que se hicieron la promesa.

-Vaya…- Recordó el sonrojo de los dos. –Al parecer… no todo sucede como uno quisiera… Veré de nuevo a Shaoran…- Sintió una inquietud en su corazón.

-En fin…- Dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a cierto ambarino. –Aun no estoy segura de volver a verlo- Se dijo sintiéndose mas tranquila. –Nadie puede asegurar que él venga también, si eso debe ser- Las fotografías las puso en una bolsita para protegerlas y las dejo sobre el escritorio.

Puso un poco de música relajante (Tipo Tranquility) y tarareaba al ritmo de la música. Cerró sus ojos al sentirse cómoda en ese ambiente y tuvo un sueño donde pudo ver a sus padres juntos y felices, un sueño donde también le deseaban lo mejor a ella, esa escena le daba tranquilidad, al saber que ellos estaban bien, pero se percato que su madre decía algo pero no escuchaba solo veía el movimiento de sus labios en ese instante se despertó sin entender nada.

-Mamá…- Susurro despertando y escuchando el sonido de la música relajante.

Miro el reloj y se levanto de inmediato, al parecer no había dormido por un simple momento, había dormido ya algunas horas. Corrió a apagar el stereo y cerrar las cortinas de su habitación y dejar todo en orden como avían estado, después sin querer echo un vistazo al identificador de llamadas y al parecer habían llamado pero no reconocía los números al menos para ella eran desconocidos y tenían una lada diferente a la de Japón, reviso rápidamente las llamadas y sin poner atención salio cerrando muy bien la puerta y corriendo lo mas rápido que podio.

-Uh…- Se detuvo agitada por correr. –No puedo correr mas…- Puso su brazo en la frente en señal de cansancio, sus fuerzas disminuyeron, vio una sombra que corrió hacia ella, pero no pudo identificar quien era por que en ese momento perdió el conocimiento.

-------------------------------------

Meiling no había cruzado palabra alguna con Shaoran en todo el dia, al menos no lo acostumbrado, solo lo había saludado y nada más.

_-"¿Lo sabrá?-_ Se decía a si misma sonrojándose cada que recordaba la carta y cada que lo veía. _–"Esto es lo que siempre he querido y ahora… ahora… No se que hacer…-_ Bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-Wei… ¿No hay nada nuevo?-

-No señorita Meiling, aun no-

-¿Aun no?- Se extraño. -¿Por qué lo dices Wei? ¿Acaso pasara algo o Shaoran sabe algo que no sepa?- Dijo dirigiendo sus pensamientos a la carta.

-No señorita Meiling, no me refería a eso, simplemente es que el Joven Li esta esperando al joven Hiragizawa- Anuncio.

Meiling suspiro aliviada.

-Es verdad…- Recordó. –Hiragizawa vendrá a acompañarnos, lo había olvidado jejejeje- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo señorita?- Dijo Wei sin entender la reacción de la joven.

-Eh…jejeje- Dijo apenada. –No, no es nada- Y vio a su primo acercarse, se sentia apenada, sentía que no podía darle la cara, por que cuando lo supiera…. y se echo a correr hacia la puerta para salir al jardín.

-Espera…- La detuvo del brazo impidiendo que saliera corriendo. -¿Qué te ha pasado Meiling? Hoy has estado muy callada- Dijo sin dar vueltas al asunto.

-He… bueno…- Trataba de excusarse. –Estoy ocupada, adiós- Trato de correr de nuevo pero él la detuvo.

-¿Ocupada? ¿Se puede saber en que?- Dijo haciendo que su prima se sintiera mas nerviosa.

-Pues…- El nerviosismo no la dejaba pensar en alguna mentira convencedora. Wei solo se retiro dejándolos solos. –Voy a… voy a arreglar ciertas cosas que tengo pendientes- En realidad en estas cosas no podía ser convencedora, Shaoran no le creyó.

-¿Por qué mientes Meiling? Te conozco y se que estas mintiendo…- La miro insistente y con cierta molestia.

La chica de ojos granate no pudo decir mas nada, se quedo estática su primo tenia razón, él la conocía mejor que nadie y no podía mentirle, él reconocería cualquier mentira que dijera.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¿Por qué me evades?- Dijo en tono molesto haciendo que el nerviosismo de la chica incrementara.

-No, no estoy mintiendo…- Dijo en susurro. –Yo…- Timbro el teléfono y la pelinegra aprovecho para salir corriendo.

-¡Meiling!- Grito el ambarino al ver que ella escapaba sin remedio.

Wei se acerco para contestar pero Shaoran tomo el teléfono con un poco de enfado.

-¿Diga?- Contesto malhumorado.

-Muy buenas tarde Xiao Lang- Se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Muy buenas tardes tenga madre- Dijo Shaoran con respeto y cambiando su tono.

-Hablaba solo para asegurarme que la noticia haya llegado a sus manos y que están al tanto de todo- Comento la madre del ambarino.

-¿Al tanto?- Dijo sin entender nada.

-La carta dirigida a Meiling ¿No ha llegado aun?- Pregunto extrañada ya que confiaba en la eficacia del servicio que tenían.

Shaoran miro atento la puerta, al parecer ese era el motivo por el cual la pelinegra lo evadía.

-Lo siento madre, no estoy enterado aun- Contesto.

-Me parece extraño que no estén enterados- Dijo fríamente. -¿Acaso Meiling no te ha informado nada?-

El chico para no poner en evidencia a su prima mintió.

-Aun no he visto a Meiling, desde muy temprano salio-

-De acuerdo- Dijo en el mismo tono. –En ese caso, te daré la noticia yo- Dijo firmemente. –La carta que se le fue asignada a Meiling, es referente a que será tu asistente…- Guardo silencio un momento. –Sabes lo que implica eso… ella será como tu sombra…- Fue interrumpida por su hijo menor.

-Pero madre… El reglamento dice que…-

-El reglamento dice que forzosamente tiene que ser varón el asistente y consejero de cada jefe de cada clan, pero en una junta con todos los jefes de cada clan correspondiente acordamos que esta vez es una era de cambio por el cual se podría admitir que fuera mujer la persona consejera y asistente del jefe del clan Li, debo admitir y aclarar que no muchos estuvieron de acuerdo pero tomando en cuenta por mayoría y tomando en cuenta la opinión de todos los miembros del Clan Li, se ha designado como asistente y consejero del jefe del clan de la familia Li a Meiling Li, como todos sabemos es una de las personas mas cercanas a ti y de las que mas te conoce, así que el congreso ha decidido asignar ese puesto a ella, agregando también que es una persona de suma confianza para ti y para la familia- Termino de explicar.

Shaoran se tenso, sabia que eso era mucha responsabilidad para ella y que no solo implicaba todo el peso de la responsabilidad si no también muchos problemas de acuerdo a que el consejero y asistente del Clan Li fuera mujer, la mayoría del congreso tenía la idea machista.

-Pero… madre- Quiso interceder para que ese puesto se le fuera negado, no quería arriesgarla de esa manera.

-No hay más que decir… Además… ella siempre estuvo luchando y estuvo al pendiente por ese puesto, fue eso también lo que nos ayudo a decidir- Reparo inmediatamente. –No hay mas que decir, hablaba para felicitar a ambos, pero veo que me será imposible hacerlo con Meiling, en ese caso no hay más que decir… Espero que todo este bien por allá, cuídense…- Colgó así… sin más. Como ya es conocido la Señora Li no es muy expresiva y es fría así que… como verán las cosas son así.

-Meiling…- Susurro Shaoran preocupado, ahora entendía la reacción de su prima.

**------------- Flash Back ----------**

Hace 4 años Meiling le había confesado la inquietud por ser la consejera de Shaoran, y había hecho hasta lo imposible, se había preparado a la perfección para dicho puesto, había puesto todo su esfuerzo y su alma en ello.

-Shaoran… entiende, yo quiero ser tu consejera cueste lo que me cueste- Decía Meiling con voz fuerte.

-¡Entiende Meiling! Tu no sabes aun lo que esto implica no insistas mas- Decía Shaoran decidido.

-Pero… Shaoran, el que tiene que entender eres tu- Grito ahora con mas fuerza y molesta. -¿No entiendes que para este puesto se necesita una persona de suma confianza y una persona que en realidad de te conozca de verdad y para eso? ¿Quién mejor que yo?- Decía ya en forma mas calmada pero con el mismo tono.

-¡No lo entiendes! No te necesito como consejera entiéndelo, simplemente eres Meiling y punto!- Decía molesto.

-¿No… No me necesitas para nada Shaoran?- Dijo tristemente quedándose en shock.

-No, entiéndelo de una vez- Contesto fríamente, había mentido para protegerla, él le tenia mucho cariño y el puesto que ella pedía era riesgoso.

-Pero… Pero…-

-Entiéndelo Meiling, no te acerques mas a mi- Salio azotando la puerta dejando a una Meiling dolida y triste por las palabras que había dicho.

**--------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------**

-Es verdad… aquella vez fui duro con ella- Dijo entre sus pensamientos.

Meiling entro sin decir nada y Shaoran la llamo con voz firme.

-Meiling…-

-Este… Shaoran yo…- Trato de dar una breve explicación a su comportamiento pero obviamente no seria la verdadera razón.

-Lo se…- Y la pelinegra no entendía. –Lo se Meiling ¿Por que no me la habías dicho antes?- Ahora ella sospechaba el motivo.

-¿De que hablas?- Fingió no entender.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo…- Guardo silencio esperando respuesta de parte de ella. –La carta…- El semblante de la chica cambio a uno de temor por la reacción de él. –Mi madre llamó hace unos minutos… me explico lo sucedido…-

-Pero…- Meiling no sabia que contestar ante eso. –Yo…- Agacho la cabeza. –Te juro que no tuve que ver con nada de eso… Yo… retire mis votos hacia ese puesto pero…- Shaoran la interrumpió.

-Lo se-

-Yo... Tu sabes que ante la decisión del congreso no puedo decir nada… tu sabes que las decisiones que se toman ahí no pueden ser alteradas, solo…-

-Deben ser aceptadas sin más razón- Completo el ambarino y la chica asintió.

-Tu serás el próximo jefe del Clan Li… y… al llegar a ese cargo tendré que volverme como tu sombra…- Sonrió tímidamente. –Aunque… debes de estar harto de eso ¿No? Siempre lo he sido- Dio media vuelta. –Lo siento mucho Shaoran… yo… de verdad no quiero ser una carga para ti…-

El ambarino calmadamente solo suspiro cansado, no quería cometer el mismo error de hace algunos años atrás, él y su prima a raíz del suceso del Flash back duraron cierto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra para desgracia de ella, le habían dolido las palabras de su primo, pero al parecer el molesto era él y se alejo de ella. Después de unos días Ieran se dio cuenta del comportamiento y puso orden en su casa, no podía soportar el compartimiento de ninguno de los dos en especial el de su hijo menor, la señora Li fue quien dio el primer paso para que esos dos volvieran a ser los mismos de siempre.

-No lo eres…- Dijo suavemente. –Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero no puedo cometer el mismo error de antes, así que… tendremos que afrontarlo… - Se escucho que un auto se estacionaba fuera de la casa.

Meiling solo escucho y se limito a contestar.

-Hiragizawa acaba de llegar… iré a recibirlo-

Evidentemente Eriol Hiragizawa, Spinel Sun y Nakuru Akizuki habían llegado.

-Buenas tardes Li- Saludaron todos.

-Buenas tardes- Contesto el ambarino. –Creí que no llegarían- Dijo bromeando.

-En realidad estábamos a punto de no hacerlo- Contesto a propósito para molestar a su ahora amigo.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Meiling al verlos entrar.

-Muy buenas tardes Joven Hiragizawa, Señorita Akizuki- También saludo Wei, ayudando con el equipaje de los recién llegados.

-Muy buenas tardes señor Wei- Saludaron los dos jóvenes.

-Subiré el equipaje a sus habitaciones, con su permiso- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias- Contesto cortésmente el joven ingles haciendo también una reverencia.

-Bien… pues no será buena idea que desempaquen ahora por que el viaje a Tomoeda esta cerca- Recomendó Shaoran.

-Si, tienes razón- Contesto Nakuru. –Yo me muero por volver a Tomoeda- Entre sus pensamientos el principal era ver a su novio en cuanto llegara a Tomoeda. –Hiciste muy buena elección pequeña- Dijo refiriéndose a la joven china. –Supe que tenías muchos deseos de volver… ¿Por qué?- Dijo interesada por saber.

-Bueno… en realidad… - Miro de reojo a su primo. –En realidad quería recordar viejos tiempos, además de que una invitación sigue en pie de parte de Daidouji ¿La recuerdas?- Y el chico ingles al escuchar el comentario de la pelinegra puso toda su atención en ella.

-Esa fue una muy buena época- Sonrió Eriol. -¿No lo crees Li?- Tomando por sorpresa a Shaoran con eso.

-Si…- Se limito a contestar.

-Iré a la cocina por te- Dijo Meiling.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo Nakuru con spinel en brazos.

Después de que las chicas y la bestia en su forma falsa se fueran a la cocina, Eriol se dispuso a hablar.

-No te veo tan convencido de volver a Tomoeda o ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo con su típico tono tranquilo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo en tono frío y molesto, sabia a que se refería.

-Sabes a que me refiero Li, el volver a ese lugar… no te agrada del todo ¿Cierto?-

-No molestes con eso- Se cruzo de brazos.

-La dueña de las cartas… Se que tiene que ver algo con ella, a eso me refiero… por eso no te parece la idea de volver y sabes que tengo razón-

-Vaya… ahora resulta que eres adivino y el sabelotodo de siempre- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Li… ¿A quien quieres engañar…? Sabes perfectamente que es eso pero… ¿Qué es lo que te impide volver?-

-Por favor…- Resoplo. –No seas…- Lo interrumpió su amigo.

-Así que… si es eso…- Sonrió levemente. –No sabes como reaccionar ante eso-

Las jóvenes y la bestia venían en camino.

-No tocare el tema por el momento- Dijo en voz baja para no dar por enterados las que venían de la cocina.

Avían pasado varias horas en la sala tomando té y galletas hasta que llego la noche y todos cansados se fueron a descansar, para los que habían llegado ese día se encontraban cansados por el viaje y la única que al menos no se encontraba cansada era Meiling al ya no ocultar lo dicho en la carta. Pero en cambio Shaoran… estaba cansado mentalmente en unas horas llegaría el día, el día en que habían acordado volver a Tomoeda…

**-----------------Fin del Capitulo -------------**

Bien… pues el Ending de este capitulo será…

Yo quisiera que supieras cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí y no puedo no me atrevo y es que si te veo no se que decir… Por que, por que… quiero volar contigo por el cielo te daré mi amor solo a ti quiero volar… Yo te atrapo, tu me atrapas para siempre lo que quieras puedes pedir, me querrás lo se solo es cuestión de tiempo yo te esperare y no te dejare por que te amo te amo mi amor eres el mejor…

Jajajaja Que tal… Divertido no? jajaja xD Bueno pues aquí esta un capitulo mas aunque… en este capitulo aun no llegan a Tomoeda… pues es que tenia que llegar primero Eriol ….(Ahhh…. "Digo soñada" En realidad esos chicos son un encanto jijiji). Y bien pues como vera los desmayos de Sakura sigue… ¿Qué será…? Eso esta muy extraño ¿No creen? Bueno… pues déjenme decirles que va a ser algo… Bueno,…. mejor lo dejo que lo descubran ustedes mismos en el siguiente capitulo que en realidad eso estará muy muy pero muy interesante… Bye bye…

Agradezco a: Las lindas personitas que me dejaron un review ¡¡Muchas gracias! Espero seguir contando con ustedes, y bueno… esas personitas son tachachachachan:

**Juchiz**

**Hikari-09**

**Flor del Cerezo**

**Kaori chan**

**Undine**

**Basileia Daudojiu**

**tere-chan**

Bien… no se pierdan el próximo capitulo…


	6. “ENCUENTROS… 1º PARTE”

**Mañana será otro día**

_**Capitulo Nº 6**_

"_**ENCUENTROS… 1º PARTE"**_

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- Escuchaba que la llamaba una voz muy conocida.

La ojiverde abrió lentamente sus ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué… Que me paso?- Dijo reaccionando y sobandose la cabeza.

-Que bueno que despertaste- Vio a un joven alto con el cabello grisáceo y anteojos y en su regazo tenía a algo parecido a un muñeco de felpa.

-Yu…Yukito- Sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo. -¡Yukito! Has vuelto- Dijo felizmente, dio un pequeño salto para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Pequeña Sakura- Sonrió respondiendo al abrazo.

-Oiii- Se escucho una voz chillona. –Pero ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Dijo molesto. –Eso dolió- Dijo con una venita en la cabeza, Yukito al responder al abrazo de la castaña dejo caer accidentalmente a Kero.

-Uh…?- Dijo abriendo y cerrando sus ojos casi mecánicamente. -¡Kero! ¡Kero!- Lo abrazo sumamente emocionada de volver a verlo. –Te extrañe mucho- Dijo mientras que a Kero le faltaba el aire.

-Saku…- Decía tratando de detenerla. –Sakurita…- Poniéndose un tanto rojo. –Saku…rita…-Poniéndose ahora morado.

-Que bueno verte Kero- Dijo soltándolo y verlo sin fuerzas como si de verdad fuera un muñeco de felpa. -¡Kero!- Lo zangoloteo. -¿¡Kero!? ¿Qué te pasa Kero?-

Reacciono despues de tomar el suficiente aire. (Jajaja, algo cómico)

-Es que…- Decía con los ojos en forma de espirales jaja. –Ya… estoy bien- Regresando a su estado normal.

-Ay Kero, ya me habías asustado- Y reacciono. –Pero… ¿En donde estamos?- Hizo que los guardines en su forma falsa se fueran de espaldas.

-Estamos en mi departamento- Explico con suavidad Yukito.

-Pero… Yo…- Recordó lo sucedido hasta cuando se desmayo, eso fue lo ultimo que recordó. –Estaba en mi casa y…- Reflexiono. -¡Tomoyo! Tomoyo debe de estar preocupada y yo no…- La interrumpieron al parecer no había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, Tomoyo llamo a tu celular hace 1 hora- Contesto, al ver el rostro confundido de Sakura explico un poco mas. –Tomoyo hablo a tu celular- Le mostró que estaba en la mesita de centro. –Y me tome la libertad de contestar al ver que era ella y le explique lo sucedido- Al ver que el rostro de la chica se relajaba completo. –Es por eso que no hay de que preocuparse, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí por esta noche, hoy es muy tarde para que vuelvas a la Mansión Daidouji-

-Si, tienes razón pero…-

-Puedes quedarte en mi habitación Kero y yo podemos pasar la noche en el sofá, por eso no debes preocuparte- Le regalo una de las dulces sonrisas que era usual en él.

-Muchas gracias Yukito- Se sonrojo levemente.

El joven Tsukishiro le mostró la habitación donde podría dormir cómodamente, la habitación era amplia y calida y por supuesto muy bien decorada en tonos beige y caqui.

_-"Que bien huele"-_ Se decía así misma llenándose de la fragancia que usaba el mejor amigo de su hermano, al parecer lo había usado recientemente.

-Espero que pases bien la noche y que puedas dormir cómodamente- Dijo Yukito antes de salir.

-Si, gracias- Sonrió.

-Oye Sakurita… ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?- Dijo la bestia en su forma falsa.

-Eh…? ¿Por qué lo dices Kero?- Lo miro extrañada.

-Por el desmayo de hoy Sakurita- Excuso esa razón.

-Ah bueno…- Sonrió de nuevo. –Me he sentido muy bien… Aunque si me siento últimamente mas cansada que de costumbre- Explico.

_-"Ya veo… entonces mis sospechas son ciertas…"-_ Decía dentro de si y en pose reflexiva como en el anime. _–"Al parecer Sakura no puede sentir nuestra presencia del todo"-_

-Y ¿Dónde dormirás Kero?- Dijo sacando una cobijita. –Puedo hacer una cama para ti- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa, ese día había sido un poco extraño pero había comenzado ya a aceptar la realidad.

-Yue me tiene ya un espacio tal y como lo merezco- Dijo victorioso.

Este gesto hizo reír a la ojiverde, se portaba como si fuera un niño que quería ser grande.

-Vaya… Ahora soy galante- Se dio un leve golpe en la barbilla. –Ya lo sabia nena- Dijo cómicamente y la castaña volvió a reír.

-De verdad Kero… jajaja- No pudo ocultar que eso le causaba gracia. –Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir en especial tu…- Esbozo otra risita. –Creo que estas soñando antes de dormir- Dijo a propósito para provocarlo.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir Sakurita?- Dijo empuñando la mano y con una venita en la cabeza.

-Kero- Abrió llamo Yukito. –Es mejor que dejes descansar a Sakura, mañana podrás hablar con ella con más calma-

-Bueno…- Echo un vistazo a la castaña. –De acuerdo me voy a dormir- Se despidió de su dueña.

-------------------------------------------

Se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto, Wei como siempre y como el fiel mayordomo que era de la familia Li se encontraba entregando el equipaje.

-Y bien… ¿Pudiste dormir bien?- Pregunto Eriol al joven chino.

-Perfecto- Contesto vacilante. -¿Por qué? Tu no dormiste bien por pensar en Daidouji- Se la regreso indirectamente.

Al joven ingles le sorprendió la astucia para contestar y devolvérsela de igual manera.

-Bien… Pensé en ella- Dijo divertido. –Pero yo lo acepto y realmente dormí mejor que nunca, aunque yo creo que tu no has aceptado que piensas en…- Lo provoco de nuevo.

-¡Vamos dense prisa!- Se escucho de Nakuru que estaba en la puerta del avión.

-De nuevo…- Saco esa risita misteriosa que lo caracteriza. –Te salvo la campana, como bien dicen- Agrego Eriol.

-Vamos… No escuchas que nos esperan- Evadió Shaoran sin dar vueltas al asunto.

-----------------------------------------------

Yukito se encontraba preparando el desayuno para los tres. En eso el había mejorado mucho era un excelente cocinero y tenia un apetito feroz jajaja nada comparado con Kero por los pasteles.

-Yue…- Dijo firmemente Kero. –Nuestras sospechas eran verdad-

-Nuestras sospechas sobre…- Y el guardián asintió. –Entonces… Es verdad que Sakura esta perdiendo su energía y su magia- Dijo en voz alta. –¿Y las cartas? Las cartas… al parecer hay un desequilibrio, las cartas absorben su magia- Dijo preocupado.

-Así es…Las cartas absorben la magia que tiene Sakura, así como lo vienen haciendo desde un principio pero… esto es realmente preocupante- Vio el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación donde estaba la ojiverde. –Es por eso que tu no has perdido tus poderes de la misma forma que ella, tu magia disminuyo un poco pero no tiene nada que ver con eso, en cambio ella- Su voz se escuchaba preocupante y seria. –Ella… esta perdiendo su magia en pasos agigantados las cartas están reaccionando de una forma que nunca había visto antes y por otra parte tu magia se mantiene estable por que también absorbe la magia de Sakurita-

Yukito se sintió culpable, lo que había dicho Kero era verdad, su permanencia y su estabilidad se debía a que también absorbía la magia de la pequeña Sakura. En eso se escucho una canción que estaba muy de moda, voltearon para ver que era y era el celular de la castaña.

-Habla Yukito- Contesto

-Oh muy buenos días joven Tsukishiro- Saludo efusivamente Tomoyo. -¿Se encuentra Sakura?-

-Hola, muy buenos días Tomoyo- Contesto a su saludo amablemente. –Iré a ver, espera un segundo por favor- Toco pero no recibió respuesta así que abrió lentamente. –Sakura…- Susurro al verla en la cama.

Y de pronto la ojiverde pego tremendo brinco asustada tomando por sorpresa a Yukito.

-¡¡No puede ser!! De nuevo se me hará tarde- Decía corriendo de un lado a otro sin percatarse de la presencia del peligris jeje. –Olvide por completo que tenía que ir hoy con Tomoyo al aeropuerto por Meiling- Y por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

-Lo siento- Dijo Yukito con una gotita en la cabeza. –Te llama Tomoyo Daidouji- Aviso. –Esta en el teléfono- Le mostró su celular que tenia adornos rosados.

-¡Tomoyo! Lo sabia, de seguro es demasiado tarde, como siempre llegare mucho después- Y se dispuso a contestar la llamada. -¿Tomoyo?- Contesto apenada.

-Hola Sakura, Buenos días- Saludo. –Solo llamaba para recordarte que hoy iremos por Meiling al aeropuerto, supuse que te quedarías dormida así que preferí llamarte antes para que estuvieras a tiempo espero que no lo hayas olvidado- Rió divertida.

Al escuchar eso la ojiverde suspiro aliviada, pensó que pasaría lo mismo de siempre.

-No por supuesto que no Tomoyo- Rió también. –De hecho ya estoy despierta- Dijo en tono triunfante. –Te prometo que estaré a tiempo, justo a tiempo- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo Sakura, confío en ti, nos vemos- Se despidió Tomoyo.

-Hasta pronto Tomoyo-

----------------------------------------

Despues de un largo rato el avión de la familia Li aterrizo en Tomoeda.

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo Nakuru cuando el avión aterrizo. –Por fin… veré de nuevo a Touya- Dijo felizmente.

-De seguro lo veras pronto- Dijo el joven ingles.

Meiling revisaba cada centímetro del lugar para encontrar a su amiga amatista. Cuando de pronto detecto la figura esbelta y el hermoso cabello de Tomoyo y al parecer estaba acompañada.

-¡Ahí! Ahí esta Daidouji- Dijo animosamente la pelinegra. –Vamos démonos prisa- Dijo casi corriendo de la emoción por volver a ver a una de sus mejores amigas desde la infancia.

Tomoyo al ver a Meiling también corrió junto con Sakura a su encuentro. Detrás de Meiling venia lentamente Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel Sun en su forma falsa y con pasos inseguros y más lentos que los demás iba Shaoran.

-¡Meiling!- Grito emocionada la amatista y la abrazo.

-¡Daidouji!- Dijo también y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Dijo alegremente Tomoyo.

Meiling estaba también atenta a una chica ojiverde y castaña que solo miraba la escena sin saber que hacer.

-Ella es…- Dijo la pelinegra china al ver que no se presentaba.

-Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto- Dijo dando paso a su mejor amiga. -¿Si la recuerdas verdad?-

-¡Kinomoto! ¿De verdad eres tu?- Dijo sorprendida al ver los notables cambios físicos. –Vaya que has cambiado- Dijo sonriente. –Gusto en verte de nuevo-

-El gusto es mío Meiling- Sonrió tímidamente. –Los cambios también son notables en ti- Dijo abrazando a la pelinegra china.

-Claro Kinomoto- Dijo triunfante. –No me quedaría, ni tampoco seria la misma niña de hace años- Rió. –Aunque… espera a ver el cambio de tres de las personas que vienen conmigo en especial a una persona- Dijo picaramente.

Al escuchar esto la ojiverde sintió una punzada en su cuerpo y el nerviosismo se hizo presente en ella. Era verdad, si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces…

-¡Shaoran! ¡Vamos apúrense!- Decía Meiling alzando la mano.

-¡Ay linda Sakura!- Apareció de repente Nakuru abrazándola. -¡Me da mucho gusto verte!- Le alboroto un poco el cabello. –Oye…- Le dijo al oído. – ¿Cómo esta Touya?- Pregunto inmediatamente por su novio. -¿Esta en clases o algo así?-

-Bueno… en realidad… él no se encuentra en Tomoeda- Dijo en voz baja al igual como le hablo Nakuru.

-¿¡Que!?- Grito asustada. -¿Cómo que no esta en Tomoeda? Pero…¿Dónde esta?- Dijo preocupada y triste.

-Se fue a estudiar su profesión para mejorar- Contesto.

-Pero…- Decía con los ojos llorosos. –Yo… Vine a verlo despues de tanto tiempo y ahora resulta que no esta aquí en Tomoeda, yo ya tenia planeado un sin fin de cosas-

Sakura sonrió levemente ante el gesto de la novia de su hermano.

-No te preocupes…- Dijo consoladoramente. –Él vendrá pronto- Sonrió ampliamente y Nakuru sonrió al escucharla.

-Buenas tardes- Se escucho el saludo de dos voces masculinas.

-Buenas tardes- Contestaron todos al unísono.

_-"¡Shaoran!"-_ Se dijo así misma la ojiverde sorprendida.

_-"¡Eri…Eriol!"- _Dijo también dentro de si la amatista.

-Tanto tiempo- Dijo el joven ingles saludando de beso a las presentes, tan amable y educado como siempre. (Ahh! Como quisiera ser una de ellas jajaja).

-¡Eriol!- Sonrió la amatista emocionada, se había convertido en un joven apuesto y alto sin duda algunas era un galán, era educado, amable, inteligente, fuerte…¿Qué mas se puede pedir? (Jajaja). –Que gusto- Dijo también abrazándolo y el joven ingles correspondiendo.

-Li, un gusto volver a verte- Dijo la amatista saludándolo también a él, mientras Sakura saludaba a Eriol.

Llego el momento de saludar al ambarino y la ojiverde titubeo un momento.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos- Dijo en forma general. –Un gusto Li- Sonrió, pero en realidad no era una sonrisa sincera. Fingió sonreír con felicidad como si nada.

-Igual digo Kinomoto- Contesto un poco extrañado de su reacción, no esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella.

-Bien…- Dijo Tomoyo. –Supongo que estarán cansados por el largo viaje- Comento.

-Si… un poco- Dijo la chica de ojos granate. –Aunque… veras…- Y miro su equipaje. –Será mejor que nos instalemos primero ¿No creen?- Dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros que acababan de llegar también.

-Me parece bien- Contesto Eriol. –Si les parece bien… podemos vernos dentro de 1 hora-

-¿Tienen en donde quedarse?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto Tomoyo- Contesto Nakuru. –Nos quedaremos en la casa de Eriol, cerca de donde vivimos en la infancia- Explico. –Encontramos una casa perfecta para todos- Sonrió.

-Ya veo- Dijo viendo a Sakura que estaba muy callada. –Entonces… ¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato?- Pregunto la mejor amiga de la ojiverde y todos los recién llegados asintieron. -¿Sakura?- Pregunto al no haber visto respuesta de parte de ella.

-Eh…Si, si me parece bien- Contesto rápidamente.

-Entonces nos encontramos dentro de un rato aquí mismo ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Meiling.

-Si, aquí estaremos- Contesto Tomoyo.

----------------------------------------------

-Sakura…- La llamo tranquilamente en el camino.

-Estuviste muy callada… ¿No te alegra volver a verlos?-

Sakura tímidamente contesto. –No, no es eso, es simplemente que… me toma por sorpresa y no puedo reaccionar como quisiera- Contesto.

-Tranquila Sakura, es normal que actúes con recelo, hace mucho tiempo que no los volvías a ver pero ya vez… Todo esta bien y volvemos a ser los mismos de antes-

-Te equivocas Tomoyo, las cosas no son igual, ellos han cambiado y nosotras también es por eso que no se como reaccionar ante ellos, precisamente por cambios-

-Pero… ¿Si te alegra verlos de nuevo verdad?-

Sakura miro el suelo por unos segundos y volvió a levantar la mirada.

-Sin duda alguna me alegra volver a verlos y saber que están bien- Contesto. –Solo que no se como reaccionar al cambio- Completo. –Pero en realidad me alegra volver a verlos- Sonrió mirando el cielo. –Los quiero mucho y tengo gratos recuerdos de ellos- Miro a su amiga sonriente.

-Me alegra saberlo Sakura, pensaba todo lo contrario, me ponía algo nerviosa y pensaba que no te agradaba la idea de volver a verlos- Miro hacia el frente. –Aunque no lo creas Sakura, hay cosas que aun no cambian del todo eso te lo puedo asegurar- Dijo con tanta seguridad como si supiera algo.

-------------------------------

Despues de un rato, tal y como habían acordado con sus amigos las chicas llegaron al lugar para encontrarse con los demás que al parecer ya estaban ahí esperándolas.

-Sentimos llegar tarde- Dijo Sakura.

-No creo que sea extraño en ti Kinomoto- Dijo divertidamente la joven china. –Hiragizawa se tomo la libertad de llamar al peluche y al joven Tsukishiro- Explico Meiling

-Me parece bien- Contesto la castaña. -Solo que… ¿Cómo es que saben el numero telefónico de Yukito?-

-Eriol ha mantenido contacto con Tsukishiro- Explico la novia de Touya.

-¿A quien llamas peluche chiquilla insolente?- Dijo Kero con una venita en la cabeza y detrás de ella.

-Vaya…- Sonrió triunfante. –Parece que llame con el pensamiento al peluche jajaja- Molestando a la bestia.

-Tu debes de ser Li ¿Verdad?- Dijo Yukito al reconocerlo y el ambarino asintió.

-¿¡Como!? ¿También vino el mocoso?- Dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Kero!- Reprendió Sakura. –No lo llames así- Shaoran la vio fijamente. –Discúlpalo, es un mal educado-

-Por cierto…- Dijo Yukito buscando algo de la bolsita de su pantalón. –Esta mañana lo olvidaste- Le entrego su celular haciendo que la menor de los Kinomoto se sonrojara levemente, acto que no paso desapercibido por Shaoran.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo recibiendo su celular.

Unos segundos despues se encontraban caminando por toda la plaza que era bastante amplia y tenia 4 pisos adornados. Yukito iba platicando con Sakura, iban caminando como en parejas, Tomoyo iba con Meiling y con Shaoran, Nakuru con Eriol y Kero y Spinel iban en la misma bolsa junto con Nakuru.

Shaoran veía como la ojiverde le sonreía a Yukito, pareciese que le sonreía como cuando era pequeña y estaba enamorada del peligris. Despues… entre la platica de Meiling y Tomoyo entro la platica sobre Sakura y Yukito pero no escuchaba muy bien.

Despues hicieron una parada en un puesto de helados donde afuera había mesas para sentarse a comer y optaron por una mesa grande.

-Ya veo… -Decía Sakura atenta a la conversación de Yukito.

-Y bien Sakura…- Dijo Meiling. -¿Tienes novio?- Ella mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros se sonrojo levemente apenada.

-Sakura siempre ha sido muy popular con los chicos- Dijo Tomoyo haciendo que el sonrojo de su amiga se hiciera un poco más notorio.

-Vaya… entonces ni hablar, seguro que si tienes novio, algún día lo conoceré- Sonrió la joven china. –Y tu Daidouji… ¿Tienes novio?-

La amatista sonriente y tranquilamente contesto. –No, aun no-

-Vaya…- Suspiro la joven pelinegra. -¿Quién de ustedes tienen novio o novia?- Dijo mirando a cada uno. La mayoría de los presentes estaban en silencio y la mirada se concentro en Kero que comía sin parar y decidió molestarlo. –Claro, no le pregunto al peluche que si tiene jajaja- Rió un poco malvadamente. –Es muy difícil que tenga jajaja- Volvió a reír burlonamente. –Olvidaba que los peluches no hablan aunque… ellos son la excepción- Dijo refiriéndose a las dos bestias en su forma falsa.

Todos rieron ante las palabras de la pelinegra, y es que lo que no había perdido era el sentido del humor que siempre se había caracterizado en ella.

-Chiquilla mal educada- Dijo Kero molesto. –Ahora veras…- Y comenzó a reír sin reparo.

-¡Kero!- Grito Sakura sorprendida. –No hagas eso- Lo reprendió por haberle aventado helado a Meiling en la cara.

-Maldito peluche ahora veras…- Se levanto molesta para darle su merecido a Kero pero no fue posible al ver que toda la gente que estaba presente en esa área se le quedaba viendo sin entender nada, el silencio se hizo mucho muy notorio y la chica pelinegra voltio hacia donde tenia sus manos, tenia las manos en el bolso de Nakuru y la gente extrañada pensando que peleaba con un bolso.

-Eh… jajajaja- Rió nerviosamente. –No pasa nada…- Rió de nuevo. –Es solo que… se me cayó mi bocadillo- Y a duras penas saco un pan dulce relleno de chocolate por que Kero no lo soltaba.

-No debiste de hacer eso Kero- Decía la castaña apenada con las demás personas que habían vuelto a sus labores y a sus asuntos.

-Ella tuvo la culpa, ella me provoco Sakurita, tu viste- Decía chillonamente.

-No hay excusas Kero- La bella amatista reía tímidamente al ver a su amiga regañando a Kero.

-Por cierto Sakura…- Dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndola. –¿Hoy te quedaras de nuevo con el joven Tsukishiro?- Todos atentos a la pregunta miraban a Sakura.

-Solo… iré a…-Miraba a Yukito. –Iré a recoger mi ropa que deje y algunas cosas de Kero- Contesto.

-Si gustas nos podemos ir juntos y despues te acompaño a casa de Daidouji- Sugirió el peligris.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo felizmente la ojiverde.

Despues de eso siguieron su paseo por la plaza e hicieron algunas compras, fueron al cine y se divirtieron de lo lindo.

-Uh…- Suspiro cansado Eriol. –Hacia mucho que no la pasaba así- Decía cansado.

-Si, Eriol tiene razón- Le hizo segunda Nakuru. –Hacia mucho tiempo que no me divertía así, desde que no veía a Touya-

Spinel Sun estaba algo mareado de tanto caminar y es que en todo el camino se la pasaron comiendo postres él y Kero, el estomago lo tenían a reventar.

-Realmente si que no comía esto- Decía Kero sobandose el estomago que parecía pelota.

-El peluche no deja de ser un glotón- Dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente.

Kero estaba apunto de transformarse en su forma original pero no pudo, todos se quedaron viéndolo.

-K-kero…- Dijo Sakura débilmente de un de repente su rostro se torno un poco pálido pero pudo disimularlo ante los demás y opto por detenerse un poco.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?- Pregunto Daidouji al ver que su amiga se detuvo sin decir nada.

A duras penas pudo sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo…- Miro a todos los presentes que la esperaban. -…estoy bien…- He hizo una seña en su zapato. –Al parecer es una piedra que me estaba molestando- Se excuso y todos siguieron su camino al ver que se encontraba aparentemente bien.

De pronto Shaoran sintió la presencia mágica de Sakura volteo hacia ella algo preocupado por su estado mágico.

-Kinomoto…- Susurro. _–"Su presencia es… muy débil su estado de magia esta disminuyendo…"-_

Mientras la ojiverde disimulaba acomodarse el zapato. Kero no pudo decir nada era mas que evidente que la magia de su dueña disminuía pero… ¿Qué pasaba con él…? Se supone que el sol tiene luz propia, es decir el no es tan dependiente de la magia de Sakura a comparación de Yue… eso solo quería decir una cosa…

-¡Vamos dense prisa!- Grito Meiling molesta de esperar. -¿Qué tanto hacen?-

Shaoran y Kero saliendo de sus pensamientos por el llamado de la joven china siguieron su camino pero muy desconcentrados y pensando en la menor de los Kinomoto…

_-"Esta semana me servirá para vigilar de cerca los movimientos de Sakura y su estado…- _Decía Kero sin quitarle la vista de encima a su dueña.

**----------------- Fin del capitulo ------------**

Bien… aquí estoy de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo… siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero… pues por una cosa o por otra no podía en fin… aquí estoy de nuevo esta vez prometo actualizar mas pronto por eso … les tengo un mini avance del próximo capitulo.

_-"Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡No puede ser verdad!"- _ Decía dentro de si Sakura horrorizad…

-Esto debe de ser difícil para ella…- Decía tristemente el ambarino.

-Shaoran…- Dijo Meiling abrazándose del brazo de su primo. –Esto no se lo desearía a nadie…- Dijo con el mismo estado que Shaoran.

Solo estaban presentes los tres chicos, ya que Meiling había invitado a Sakura y a Shaoran ir de compras pero Sakura nunca imagino lo que pasaría.

Bien pues aquí esta el mini avance espero que les guste el capitulo y como siempre espero con ansias sus reviews que son muy importantes, agradezco también a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.

Me despido: Bye bye.


	7. “ENCUENTROS… 2º PARTE… SOSPECHAS”

**Mañana será otro día**

**Capitulo Nº 7**

"_**ENCUENTROS… 2º PARTE… (SOSPECHAS)"**_

Todos habían llegado ya a sus hogares los recién llegados a Tomoeda estaban un tanto cansados. En la mansión Daidouji Tomoyo se encontraba en la cocina tomando un poco de té y platicando un momento con su nana chisana. En cambio en el departamento de Yukito, Kero seguía preocupado por su dueña.

_-"Sakura de seguro estará cansada, eso es lo que paso hace un momento"-_ Decía Kero descansando en un mini sofá especialmente para él, Yukito lo consentía demasiado hasta el grado de tener casi una casa de su mismo tamaña para Kero.

-Yukito…- Dijo Sakura al peligris. -¿De verdad no será problema que yo me quede por esta semana aquí?- Dijo tímidamente.

Yukito algo sorprendido pero usualmente en el como siempre sonrió calidamente a la castaña.

-Por supuesto que no Sakura- Contesto. –Sabes que eres como la hermana menor que nunca tuve- Acaricio su cabello con suavidad. –Tu eres parte de mi familia, así que por eso no te preocupes esta es tu casa- Le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Gracias Yukito- Contesto la ojiverde. -¿Puedo tomar un baño?- Pregunto al peligris y este solo le hizo un gesto como diciéndole: "Que te acabo de decir"

-Sakura ya te lo dije no hay problema estas en tu casa- Contesto amablemente. –Las toallas están en el guardarropa de la habitación, si necesitas algo mas solo dime- Explico.

-Gracias- Busco con la mirada a Kero que se encontraba sentado frente al televisor. –Entonces ahora vuelvo- Sonrió a Yukito. –En un momento vendré para ayudarte con la cena- El peligris solo asintió.

---------------------------------

En la Mansión donde se encontraban Eriol, Nakuru, Meiling, Spinel y Shaoran la mayoría había tomado ya una ducha y se preparaban para dormir al menos tenían pensado despertar hasta el día siguiente solo que para el ambarino no le fue fácil hacerlo a pesar que se encontraba cansado no pudo dormir por pensar una y otra vez en la ojiverde.

_-"Su magia realmente esta mas que débil…"- _Se decía entre sus pensamientos. _–"¿Por qué será? ¿Por la muerte de su padre? No, no creo la magia no disminuye de esa forma por esa razón… Ella se ha descuidad sin duda alguna pero… ¿Cómo es que pierde magia de esa manera y su cuerpo ha resistido a eso?… ¿Estará consciente de lo que le esta pasando?"-_ No podía evitar estar preocupado por ella, aun así haya pasado lo que haya pasado ella fue alguien importante en su vida… pero de verdad fue eso hace tiempo ¿Por qué?.

Meiling sin duda alguna estaba soñando en molestar a Kero y sonreía mientras soñaba (Jajaja esa chica, pensando en como molestarlo jajaja).

En cambio Eriol estaba soñando en algo realmente diferente a lo de la chica China, el joven ingles no era tanto un sueño si no un recuerdo o… ¿Una premonición? ¿Pero de que?. Solo se podía ver que el rostro de Eriol se veía preocupado.

_-"Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡No puede ser verdad!"- _ Decía dentro de si Sakura horrorizada…

-Esto debe de ser difícil para ella…- Decía tristemente el ambarino.

-Shaoran…- Dijo Meiling abrazándose del brazo de su primo. –Esto no se lo desearía a nadie…- Dijo con el mismo estado que Shaoran.

Solo estaban presentes los tres chicos, ya que Meiling había invitado a Sakura y a Shaoran ir de compras pero Sakura nunca imagino lo que pasaría.

De repente el chico se levantado asustado ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Por qué Sakura había dicho eso? Un sueño sumamente extraño ¿Por qué?. Con un poco de sudor en la frente se destapo y abrió las ventanas de par en par, tenía mucho calor.

-Solo fue una pesadilla- Decía todavía un poco sobresaltado. –Sakura… - Susurro viendo la noche que estaba en pleno apogeo. Era ya la madrugada y todo estaba silencio el jardín se veía tranquilo y la luna iluminaba con gran resplandor aunque no era luna llena sino solo era una media luna. –Uh…- Suspiro hondamente. –Será mejor que vuelva a la cama a dormir- Y por fin se recostó ya mas calmado. –Todo aquello termino hace años por eso debo estar tranquilo- Se dijo a si mismo cerrando sus ojos con suavidad y pesadez hasta que se quedo dormido.

-----------------------------------

Por fin el sol había salido ya e invadía la habitación de la amatista que abrió sus ojos, extrañamente se había levantado mas feliz que de costumbre, se vistió rápidamente y bajo de la misma manera a la cocina.

-¡Muy buenos días Chisana!- Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Buenos días niña Tomoyo- Contesto la señora. –Al parecer hoy amaneció mejor que de costumbre he- Dijo simpáticamente.

-Si, tienes toda la razón Chisana- Sonrió. –No se por que pero hoy es un día muy lindo- Dijo tomando una manzana del frutero que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina.

-Por cierto… Ayer no vi a la señorita Kinomoto en todo el día- Comento. -¿Ella se encuentra bien?- Dijo amablemente.

-Por supuesto Chisana, ella se encuentra bien, solo que por el momento esta en casa de un amigo de la familia- Contesto. –En unos momentos iré con ella, además… ¿Si te conté que unos amigos desde la infancia han venido a Tomoeda a visitarnos?- Y la mujer asintió. –Bueno es que… lo mas probable es que nos veamos mas tarde- Volvió a sonreír.

-Ahh ya veo niña- Sonrió picaramente. –Entonces es por eso he, yo presiento que es por un…- Pero no termino por que la interrumpieron.

-Señorita Daidouji, con su permiso- Entro Laureen. –Su madre esta en la puerta esperando respuesta sobre si irán juntas o se podrá ir usted por su cuenta y también tiene una llamada- Explico

-No laureen, no te preocupes yo me iré por mi cuenta- Contesto. –Gracias- Tomando el teléfono para contestar que al parecer quien llamaba era su amiga china.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso- Hizo una reverencia y chisana hizo lo mismo en forma de respuesta.

-¿Se ira sola a la escuela?- Pregunto Chisana extrañada.

-Así es- Sonrió. –Hoy entro un poco mas tarde así que como veras… Prefiero irme caminando- Contesto. –Presiento que algo bueno me sucederá- Completó a lo que chisana rió divertida. –Bueno estaré en el jardín- Se despidió.

Tomoyo desde hace algunos años cuidaba una planta que era extrañamente especial para ella, se la había obsequiado su madre con el propósito de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de cómo era cuidar algún ser vivo (En este caso una planta que tiene vida jejeje, se la regalo cuando aun no era mayor era recién una niña).

----------------------------------------------

Esa mañana Sakura extrañamente se había despertado temprano (claro recordemos que ese día entran un poco tarde a lo acostumbrado nn jajaja debió ser eso). La ojiverde había ido a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno mientras Yukito y Kero dormían placidamente.

-¡Ay! Comprare esto, esto y esto- Decía entusiasmada tomando las cosas sin fijarse que ya llevaba varias cosas en el carrito del super.

Accidentalmente choco con un señor que al igual que ella iba distraído y le tumbo las cosas que llevaba.

-Gomen, Gomenasai- Decía Sakura nerviosa ayudando al señor a recoger sus compras del piso.

El señor era calvo en el centro de la cabeza y se porto muy amable con ella.

-No se preocupe señorita- Contesto amablemente. –Fue mi culpa iba distraído- Dijo con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

Sakura ahora mas tranquila al ver la amabilidad del señor solo le entrego sus compras y se disculpo de nuevo, tomo todo lo que iba a comprar y se dispuso a pagar.

-Uh… Iba distraída- Se dijo a si misma. (¿Cuándo no Sakura? jajaja). –Debo de tener mas cuidad… Vio el cielo azul y paso por una fuente donde se encontraban unos niños jugando a mojarse, eso le trajo viejos recuerdos cuando Touya y ella era unos niños y sonrió para sus adentros.

Camino ya al departamento comenzó a sentir la misma molestia que sentía últimamente y se detuvo en una esquina antes de cruzar la calle cuando de pronto un señor le dijo casi en voz baja casi inaudible:

-"Hay muchas señales… Nada volverá a ser lo mismo"- Dijo un señor que mas bien parecía un vagabundo.

Sakura al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos, y dejo de sentir su malestar volteo para ver exactamente bien a la persona y preguntarle a que se refería pero fue demasiado tarde el semáforo se puso en luz verde indicando que los autos podían seguir su camino y este cruzo segundos antes de que la luz verde apareciera.

_-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- _Dijo confundida. –Seguro fue una equivocación…- Llego al departamento del peligris y preparo el desayuno sin ningún problema, llego la hora de ir a la escuela y les dejo una nota.

"**_Buenos días:_**

**_Les deje servido el desayuno, esta vez me dio tiempo de hacerlo, espero que les guste, tuve que salir así por que no quiero llegar tarde._**

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Sakura"**_

La menor de los Kinomoto había dejado prendido su celular desde la noche anterior, había olvidado apagarlo para conservar la batería cuando recibió una llama: **_"Touya"_.**

-¡Touya!- Dijo entusiasmada al darse cuenta que era su hermano. -¿Si diga?- Contesto mas que felizmente.

-¿Monstruo?- Se escuchó del otro lado. –Hola Monstruo ¿Cómo has estado?- Decía hermano mayor de la chica.

-¡Touya! Eres tu que felicidad escucharte- Decía felizmente. –Yo he estado muy bien- Sonrió como si su hermano estuviera frente a ella olvidándose que estaba en la calle. -¿Cómo has estado tu? ¿Te gusta la escuela?- Tenia muchas preguntas por hacerle, el haberlo escuchado le causa una gran alegría.

-Si, todo muy bien monstruo- Decía en su típico tono. -¿Estas en clase?- Pregunto percatándose que a esa hora tendría que estar en su salón de clases.

-No, hoy afortunadamente entro tarde- Contesto. –Estos días me he quedado con Yukito que volvió de su viaje de trabajo- Explico. -¿Cuándo vendrás?-

-Aun no estoy seguro tal vez…- Y en ese preciso momento se escucho un ruido.

Sakura al escuchar el sonido que ya conocía vio su celular detenidamente.

-¡¡No!!- Dijo sorprendida y molesta. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?- La batería del celular se había acabado y se corto la llamada por que este mismo se apago.

-¡Ugs! Llegando de clases lo cargare y le llamare de nuevo, justamente en el momento que me diría cuando vendría y se le ocurre apagarse ugs- Dijo guardando su celular y entrando por fin a su preparatoria donde ya había sonado la campana de entrada.

-¡Sakura!- Se escucho una voz femenina muy familiar para la ojiverde.

-¡Tomoyo!- Contesto regalándole una sonrisa. -¿Hoy veniste sola?- Al ver que no la había llevado como de costumbre.

-Así es- Sonrió. –Preferí venirme caminando, me hacia falta- Contesto. –Pero… ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo un poco… ¿Molesta?- Pregunto al darse cuenta de que no del todo estaba bien para su mejor amiga.

-No, no estoy molesta- Contesto. –Es solo que… hace un momento llamo mi hermano y mi celular se quedo sin batería, pero no es nada de que preocuparse le llamare después- Sonrió, confirmando que no era nada grave.

-Ahhh… Ya veo- Sonrió mientras entraron a su salón correspondiente.

Estando en sus asientos escuchando la clase Sakura estaba distraída mirando por la ventana (Que raro que este distraída verdad? jajaja) Recordó a sus amigos de infancia que habían llegado apenas ayer y todo para ella había sido… repentino.

_-"¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de ser aquellos niños que compartieron aventuras inigualables…?"- _Se decía la castaña. _–"Todos éramos grandes amigos pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué todos nos alejamos de un de repente? … Como desearía que el tiempo uno hubiera pasado tan deprisa…"-_ En ese momento lo mas importante para ella era mirar el cielo con detenimiento sin darse cuenta que el profesor estaba dando su clase.

-¡Kinomoto! Llevo media hora hablándole ¿Qué pasa con usted?- Dijo el profesor al notar que una de sus mejores alumnas estaba mas que distraída. (Pero obviamente no era media hora jejeje).

-Eh…- Abrió los ojos mecánicamente como asimilando lo que le había dicho el profesor, después se sobresalto. -¡Eh! ¡Ah! Discúlpeme- Decía muy apenada y asustada la menor de los Kinomoto.

-¿Me puede explicar que es lo que le resulta más interesante que la clase?-

Sakura solo miro fijamente a todos sus compañeros que la veían con demasiada atención. En cambio su mejor amiga Tomoyo solo sonrió pero estaba un poco preocupada por la ojiverde.

-Necesito una respuesta Kinomoto- Insistió el profesor. -¿No me escucha?-

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo lo siento mucho por usted Kinomoto, nunca había pasado esto con usted pero en esta ocasión y en esta situación me obliga a restarle 10 puntos menos y a ponerle una señal de indisciplina en clase-

Sakura al igual que sus compañeros estaba asombrada, nunca había obtenido una nota de indisciplina

-Pero… Pero…- No sabía que decir, ni que hacer y busco con la mirada a su amiga para buscar apoyo al menos con la mirada, como bien dicen una mirada lo dice todo. En ese momento el ver a su amiga que la veía tranquilamente solo miro por última vez al profesor y se sentó sin más remedio. _–"No tengo nada que decir… el profesor tiene razón, estaba distraída…"-_ Se decía a si misma.

Después de 15 minutos que para la castaña habían sido una eternidad, Sakura y Tomoyo salieron al patio principal y tomando asiento la amatista en una de las tantas bancas que había.

-No te sientas mal Sakura…- Decía la amatista para darle apoyo a su mejor amiga. –Procura poner un poco mas de atención la próxima vez- Dijo suavemente.

-Si- Suspiro resignada. –Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo y esta fue mi situación- Dijo sentándose junto a su amiga.

-No es tanto así, pero tiene algo de razón- Agrego. –Por cierto…- Dijo girándose un poco hacia Sakura. –Esta mañana hable con Meiling por teléfono, me pregunto que si podríamos vernos todos después de clases y le dije que si- Miro a su amiga para obtener respuesta. -¿Crees que puedas venir?-

-Hmmm…- Dijo pensando un poco en algunos planes que había hecho. –No, no hay problema- Contesto sonriente.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Y la castaña asintió. -¡Ay Sakura!-Dijo felizmente. –Sabia que si podías- Dijo mientras que Sakura reía nerviosamente. –Y podré grabarte con mi cámara como siempre- Decía con los ojos en forma de estrellitas (Jajaja algo típico en ella). –Te veras muy bien Sakura como siempre- Decía felizmente.

---------------------------------------

Después de clases las chicas estaban cansadísimas, había sido un día muy pero muy duro ya que habían tenido que estudiar arduamente. Meiling y los demás ya esperaban a las chicas fuera de la escuela.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Dijo Nakuru sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila- Decía Eriol. –No tardan en salir, todos están saliendo así que no tardaran- Decía mientras pasaban alumnos camino hacia sus hogares.

_-"Por que tardara tanto… Yo quiero saber que fue lo que le dijo Touya…"- _Decía entre sus pensamientos y es que en realidad eso era lo que le inquietaba sabia que Touya había llamado a la menor de los Kinomoto.

-Kinomoto…- Susurro Shaoran al verla venir.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludaron las recién llegadas, que obviamente eran Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¡Hola!- Contestaron todos.

-¿Esperaron mucho?- Pregunto la bella amatista y todos miraron a Nakuru.

-No por supuesto que no Daidouji- Contesto la pelinegra China con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Sakura!- Se apresuro Nakuru. -¿No has sabido nada de Touya? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ha preguntado por mí? ¿Me extraña?- Decía Nakuru con cierta desesperación y cómicamente.

-He…. Bueno jejeje- Contesto con una gotita en la cabeza. –En realidad, hoy hablo a mi celular pero no me fue…- Fue interrumpida.

-¡De verdad!- Grito emocionada. -¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto toda ilusionada.

-He… bueno Nakuru…- Trataba de decir tímidamente. –En realidad no pudimos hablar por mucho tiempo, mi celular se descargo y… se corto la llamada- Término de explicar.

-Uhmm…- Dijo como mirando su propia nariz y después miro hacia el cielo. –Ya veo…- Decía mas tranquila –De seguro llamara después…-

-Y bien… ¿Qué esperamos? Faltan muchas cosas por hacer- Dijo Meiling. –Tendremos como invitadas a Daidouji y a Kinomoto para esta noche- Sonrió. –Nos acompañaran para la cena y queda mucho por hacer- Dijo emprendiendo el camino.

Tomoyo y Sakura sonrieron dando crédito a lo que decía su amiga China y le siguieron, después los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Llegaron a la tienda en donde comprarían los ingredientes para la cena en ese instante timbró el celular de Sakura. Todos miraron el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y al ver que era de su amiga ojiverde entraron a la tienda, dándole a entender que la esperarían dentro y dándole privacidad para hablar.

-Es verdad… Lo olvidaba me quede sin batería, no podré contestar- Se dijo mientras veía que el celular le mostraba que quien llamaba era Yukito, suspiro y apago su celular entrando a la tienda.

-¿Pasó algo?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-¿Era Touya?- Dijo entusiasmada la novia de su hermano.

-No, no pasó nada- Contesto a la primera. –Y tampoco era Touya- Le contesto ahora a Nakuru. –Era Yukito- Sonrió. –No pude contestar- Saco de nuevo su celular. –Me quede sin batería y no puedo contestar- Les mostró que lo había apagado.

Shaoran sin querer e inconscientemente estaba muy atento a lo que decía Sakura y de su bolso saco su celular.

-Toma…- Dijo un poco fríamente pero tranquilo. –Puedes llamarlo, tal vez era algo importante…- Y siguió su camino, las chicas ahí presentes se quedaron admiradas sabían que el era frío pero también sabían que era un hombre caballeroso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Gr…Gracias…- Dijo delicadamente al ver la figura de Shaoran que se alejaba lentamente y sin querer, sin pensarlo se sonrojo levemente.

La menor de los Kinomoto salio de la tienda y marco el teléfono de Yukito, Shaoran desde adentro miraba con ternura y dulzura a Sakura, su cabellos se mecía con el poco viento que había, después retiro la mirada de la ojiverde y se dispuso a seguir escogiendo lo que necesitaba.

Los amigos de la ojiverde se habían dispersado por todo el centro comercial asi que decidió encontrar primero al ambarino para devolverle su celular.

_-"¿Dónde estará?... Fue muy amable de su parte"-_ Decía en sus pensamientos tomando con suavidad el teléfono. _–"Ah! Ahí esta"- _ Se alegro inconscientemente.

-Li-kun- Lo llamo. –Gracias…- Dijo suavemente devolviéndole el celular.

-De nada- Contesto. –Espero que te haya sido útil- Lo guardo y siguió su camino pero ahora al lado de la ojiverde.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás para terminar las comprar e ir a la casa para preparar la cena- Agrego el ambarino mientras miraba de reojo a la ojiverde. (Hermosa mirada y se ve mucho muy tierno cuando hace eso).

-¿Cocinaras?- Pregunto que el había comprado algunas cosas por su parte, el ambarino asintió.

-Después de todo siempre termino ayudando a Meiling con la cena- Contesto. –Además… Meiling me pidió que cocinara esta vez-

-Ya veo- Después de todo era un buen comienzo aunque Shaoran no podía tratarla como hacia años, aunque los dos desearan ser aquellos amigos de infancia.

-Ahí están- Dijo Shaoran rompiendo rápidamente cualquier conversación que hubiera podido comenzar

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto chicos?- Dijo Nakuru. –Ya me esta dando hambre y lo mejor es que nos apuremos para hacer la cena-

-Gomen- Contestaron Sakura y Shaoran.

Pagaron sus compras y se dirigieron a la Mansión Li-Hiragizawa, ya que los dos eran los dueños: Shaoran y Eriol puesto habían tenido planes de comprarla desde hace tiempo.

Llegando a la Mansión todos dejaron las compras en la cocina y descansaron un poco en la sala tomando un poco de té, todos habían notado el cambio de todos, unos estaban más distantes que otros y era inevitable.

Shaoran fue el primero en ir a la cocina para preparar las cosas para la cena, había quedado con Meiling de hacer la cena así que eso seria exactamente lo que haría.

_-"Será mejor que empiece ha…"-_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien inesperado.

-Me gustaría ayudarte…- Dijo sutilmente. –Al parecer todos están cansados, recorrimos muchas tiendas…- Dijo con cierto titubeo.

_-"Es ella…hmmm…"- _Sus ojos se abrieron de repente con cierta preocupación. _–"De nuevo su presencia… es aun débil…- _Y volteó ahora a mirarla. –Kinomoto…- No sabía como comenzar.

-¿Si? Dime Li ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo con preocupación pensando que tal vez no le agradara su presencia al joven chino.

-¿Hace cuanto que dejaste de utilizar magia…?- Pregunto sin rodeos, ese era un buen comienzo.

-¿La… L-La Magia…?- Dijo sin saber que responder, había pasado ya mucho tiempo. –Bueno… pues…- Quiso ser franca y sabia también que el tono de voz de Shaoran no era bueno. –En realidad… yo…- Y una gotita recorría el cuello de la ojiverde. –Hace tiempo que no la utilizó como debe de ser… Hace… como 2 meses que la trate de utilizar pero no fue nada serio- Esto sobresalto al joven chino.

-¿Hace 2 meses?- Y la joven castaña asintió. _–"Pero como es posible que hace solo 2 meses haya tratado de utilizarla… la disminución de magia de ella no es de un día para otro… estoy seguro que es de mas de 2 meses…"- _Se decía tratando de unir los eslabones que tenia muy poca información para hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Era despistada pero pudo darse cuenta del gesto que hizo Shaoran mientras él trataba de sacar sus conclusiones.

-No…- Contesto secamente. –Es solo que supuse que no utilizaste magia desde hace años, puedo sentirlo con tu presencia- Contesto.

Sakura al ver que no se trataba de algo grave, o al menos eso pensó, solo le sonrió como solía hacerlo.

-Bien… Entonces como ya lo dije- Volvió a sonreír tomando una canasta donde había puesto algo de fruta. –Me gustaría ayudarte con la cena- Miro a Shaoran por un momento.

-Como quieras, solo que advierto que no es tan fácil aunque debo confesar que tampoco es difícil- Contesto.

-Ya veo…- Y así comenzaron a preparar la cena mientras Shaoran no perdía de vista a la menor de los Kinomoto, tenia dos importantes razones, la primera era por la reacción que podría tener ella al sentir la presencia mágica, y la segunda al ver que aun así hayan pasado los años Sakura no había dejado de ser aquella chica dulce y despistada de siempre.

-Es suficiente- Dijo repentinamente mientras Sakura hacia algunas bolas de arroz.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Sakura sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Es suficiente- Volvió a decir sin mirarla. –Yo terminare, es mejor que vayas con los demás a la sala- Completo.

-Pero…- Dijo la ojiverde aun sin entender nada.

-Ya casi esta listo y supongo que Meiling y Daidouji no tardaran en venir, escuche decir de ellas que harían algún postre- Dijo guardando algunas cosas en el refrigerador. –Yo terminare aquí, así que puedes avisarles que estará lista la cocina en unos segundos- Termino de decir.

Sakura sin entender muy bien solo obedeció lo que él dijo.

_-"No, Kinomoto no la perdió por dejar de utilizarla, alguien esta interviniendo en todo esto"-_ Se dijo mientras la veía salir.

----------Fin del capitulo---------------

¡Hola!

Un saludo a todos los que entran a leer el fic, de antemano muchas gracias. Por otro lado se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero prometo que esto se pondra mejor de lo que parece asi que por el momento como todos pudieron darse cuenta de la conclusión de Shaoran, esa conclusión es muy certera, Sakura no la pierde asi de repente se la estan absorviendo asi que… ¿Qué pasara? Eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo.

Agradezco a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, 1001 gracias espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y se anime a dejarme un review se los agradecere infinitamente.

Por favor no olviden dejar un review, me gustaria saber su opinión. Bueno… por el momento es todo me despido: Bye, bye.

Hasta la proxima.


	8. “UN POCO DE LA VERDAD”

**Mañana será otro día**

**Capitulo Nº 8**

"_**UN POCO DE LA VERDAD"**_

-Indudablemente el mocoso ya se dio cuenta- Comentaba Kero a Spinel que no le ponía atención a lo que decía por estar comiendo algunos bocadillos que Eriol les tenia preparado.

-Si, aja- Solo contestaba Spinel sin dejar de comer.

-¡Suppy! ¡No me estas escuchando!- Decía Kero molesto al ver que se estaba acabando aquellos bocadillos deliciosos. –Además, te estas terminando los bocadillos y me dejaras sin nada- Dijo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo enfadar a Spinel y se lanzo contra él en forma de juego.

----------------------------------------

Los demás se encontraban en la sala excepto ahora por Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura que estaban en la cocina preparando un postre rápido y delicioso, por otro lado Nakuru se estaba dando una relajante ducha el caminar toda la mañana la había agotado puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar de esa manera.

-En un momento estará listo, solo dejémoslo en temperatura ambiente- Dijo Tomoyo, ella se había convertido en casi una experta en cuestión de postres puesto que Chisana la ayudaba en la elaboración de tantos de los que hicieron juntas.

-Realmente eres muy buena en esto Daidouji- Decía orgullosa la joven China.

Sakura veía orgullosa también a su mejor amiga, ella era testigo de lo talentosa que era cocinando hasta incluso la misma ojiverde aprendió unos platillos gracias a su amiga.

-Bien…- Dijo la pelinegra China. –Vengan, quiero contarles algo desde que llegue a Japón- Dijo llevándolas con ella.

-¿Esta es tu habitación Meiling-chan?- Dijo la ojiverde al ver que era muy amplia y bonita también.

-Si- Sonrió y se sentó en la cama. –Siéntense- Saco una carta de su cajón. –Les quería mostrar esto…- Miro fijamente a Sakura. –Esto… esto…- Decia mientras Tomoyo lo leía.

-No entiendo que quiere decir esto Meiling- Dijo confundida la bella amatista.

-Tal vez Kinomoto entienda un poco mas- Mientras Sakura tomaba ahora la carta y la leía detenidamente.

Sakura leía con mucha concentración pero no entendía del todo.

-Bueno… al parecer esto quiere decir que serás la consejera del jefe del Clan Li- Dijo Sakura dando entender que era lo único que entendía.

-Si, así es- Contesto Meiling. –Siempre luche por este puesto, me prepare como nadie y siempre me fue negado- Expliacaba, las dos chicas ahí presentes solo parpadearon mecánicamente al ver el rostros de su amiga no muy contento.

-Pero Meiling, si luchaste tanto por este puesto ¿Por qué estas así?- Dijo Sakura, mirándola tiernamente.

-Por que…- Titubeo. –Por que en realidad no solo luche con los del Congreso y los del Concilio y con todos aquellos que se oponían, luche también con Shaoran…- Dijo suavemente, lo que hizo que las chicas presentes se sorprendieran.

-Entonces…- Dijo Tomoyo concluyendo.

-No Daidouji…- Se adelanto a contestar. –Es verdad que tuve algunos problemas con Shaoran, pero…- Recordó la discusión que habían tenido. (La del flash back del capitulo anterior). –Las cosas se complicaron un poco pero a pesar de eso las hermanas de Shaoran y la Tía Ieran me apoyaron en todo momento-

-Pero… entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estas feliz por la noticia?- Pregunto la menor de los Kinomoto.

-Por que Shaoran y yo sabemos que no será fácil enfrentarlo con las personas que están en desacuerdo, la mayoría de los integrantes del Concilio y del Congreso son hombres y tienen ideas machistas- Explicaba. –Así que… después de todo no será del todo fácil, incluso Shaoran…-

-¿Li?- Dijo Sakura algo preocupada. –Li… Esta en desacuerdo…-

-Si, pero no de la misma forma que los demás- Corrigió. –Él no esta de acuerdo, por que sabe todos los problemas que pueden surgir hacia mi con el desacuerdo de que yo sea el consejero oficial del Clan Li puesto que soy mujer, Shaoran siempre ha tratado de protegerme y es por eso que he tenido problemas con él por eso, por que yo insistí demasiado en obtener ese puesto y Shaoran solo quiere evitarme problemas o tragedias- Explico.

Sakura sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, el saber que el ambarino solo quería el bien para ella, como siempre él no cambiaría en ese aspecto y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Ahora… él lo sabe y se que será duro- Seguía contando. –Pero algo me dice que no solo yo me topare con problemas, sino especialmente Shaoran que lo hará para protegerme y en vez de ayudarlo le causare mas problemas y presión, mas de lo que implica ser el Jefe del Clan Li-

-Es verdad, al tomar el puesto que le pertenece a Li, es mucho muy pesado y agobiador, es mucha carga- Decía Tomoyo. –Pero estoy segura que estarás ahí para ayudarlo en cualquier dificultad Meiling- Le dijo suavemente.

-Es verdad Meiling, Tomoyo tiene razón- Tomo delicadamente su mano. –Tu tienes que ser fuerte para él, por que serás uno de sus brazos fuertes, así que no debes de ponerte así, sabemos que habrá dificultades pero recuerden que nos tienen a nosotros sus amigos y estaremos con ustedes en todo momento, estaremos ahí para apoyarlos- Sonrió calidamente.

-Si- Sonrió ahora Tomoyo. –Siempre estaremos ahí para cuando nos necesiten Meiling-

-Muchas gracias chicas- Dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir. –En realidad… me siento muy afortunadas de tenerlas a ustedes- Sonrió. – Y tienen razón, tengo que ser fuerte por Shaoran y tendré que enfrentarme a quien sea- Derramo una lágrima. –Les demostrare a todos que soy capaz de ocupar ese puesto y que soy digna de tenerlo así sea lo que tenga que ser- Dijo abrazando a sus dos amigas.

-No te preocupes Meiling, solo recuerda que no estas sola- Le dijo Tomoyo.

-Tú eres capaz y fuerte- Dijo Sakura. –Te queremos mucho y estaremos aquí siempre-

--------------------------------

-Aun no lo se exactamente pero la magia de Kinomoto ha disminuido- Decía Shaoran a Eriol.

-Hmmm… ya veo, así que también te diste cuenta…- Contesto dejando su taza de té en la mesa de centro. –Su magia disminuyo de una forma que no pude imaginar, tal vez sea por que las Cartas Sakura tomen su magia-

-No, no entendiste- Dijo Shaoran. –Nadie puede perder magia de esa forma, además ella menciono que hace poco trato de utilizar magia- Agrego.

-¿Qué?-

-Ella lo dijo, pero aun no me convence por que al parecer no pudo utilizarla correctamente-

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? ¿Que a Sakura le absorbieron magia?-

-Al principio pensé por su estado de animo, por la perdida del Señor Kinomoto, pero lo pensé mucho y realmente me puse a observar el estado de magia de ella y no pudo perderla de ese modo, incluso no ha dejado de perderla, sigue disminuyendo pero ahora lentamente, es como si alguien lo hiciera intencionalmente y al sentir nuestra presencia se limita a hacerlo- Explico.

-Pero tu sabes que eso puede ser una posibilidad dentro de un millón- Dijo Eriol al ver que el ambarino la había analizado en esos últimos días.

-Si, pero no olvides que puede ser posible-

-Sin embargo, es una conclusión, aun no se puede decir con seguridad-

-Si, pero para esto deberías de haberla visto, el día que recién llegamos… ella perdió un poco de magia y por lo que veo ella no esta enterada de esto, no se como puede seguir así sin siquiera sospechar-

-Tal vez puede que no lo sepa, pero si que lo sospeche puesto que ella debería de presentar algunos cambios- Comento Eriol.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto con preocupación.

-Si fuera ese el caso… Que están absorbiendo de alguna manera la magia de Sakura, es un cambio tanto físico como espiritualmente, su espíritu se debilitaría y físicamente estaría cansada más de lo normal- Contesto. –Además… perdería el apetito- Completó. –Esos son algunos de los cambios que presentaría, que en realidad no puedo decir que no los tenga-

Escucharon voces cada vez mas cerca hasta que solo se escucho que abrieron y cerraron la puerta.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo Tomoyo al entrar a la sala. –Gracias a Li y a Sakura- Les sonrió a los dos chicos. –La cena esta lista y el postre en cuestión de minutos estará-

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Eriol con esa sonrisa tan sin igual que lo caracteriza, este gesto hizo a la bella amatista sonreír aun más.

-Bueno, bueno…- Dijo Meiling tomando asiento junto con sus demás amigas. –Creo que hay mucho que platicar antes de la cena ¿No creen?- Dijo tomando una posición mas cómoda y cruzándose de brazos. –Supongo que en todo este tiempo que teníamos sin vernos han pasado muchísimas cosas, así que… me gustaría saber un poco más sobre lo que paso por aquí después de nuestro regreso a Hong Kong-

-Tienes razón Meiling- Le siguió el joven Ingles. –A la vez hay mucho que contar, pero a la vez hay muy poco no es así Sakura-chan- La ojiverde sin saber que contestar.

-Ehmmm… Bueno- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. –Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo ahora ella sonriendo. –Han pasado muchas cosas aquí, pero algunos no son tan fáciles de contar- Concluyo.

-Si- Dijo Tomoyo. –Para empezar, la mayoría de nuestros amigos de infancia están en la capital, Yamazaki fue novio de Chiharu y eran realmente una muy bonita pareja pero aun así…- Dijo mirando a los presentes. –No se sabe exactamente que fue lo que paso, por que de un día para otro Yamazaki se fue a Tokio y Chiharu a Shibuya, se separaron pero en realidad no se el por que- Sakura asintió al comentario de su amiga dándole la razón.

-En el caso de Rika y Naoko, paso todo lo contrario- Sonrió. –Naoko es una gran escritora muy joven y famosa en Tokio, mas aun hace algunos meses hablamos y eso fue lo ultimo que supimos de ella- Hizo una pausa. –Y Rika en realidad es nuestra compañera de clases solo que su familia tiene un restaurante y tiene muy buen prestigio- Sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso- Sonrió alegremente la chica de ojos granate. –Realmente les ha ido muy bien, pero…. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Dijo mirándolas fijamente, ya que desde que habían llegado del viaje no habían hablado algo así específicamente.

-¿Nosotras?- Se miraron Tomoyo y Sakura y Eriol asintió.

-Pues…- Titubeo Sakura, buscando respuestas de su mejor amiga. –Nosotras…- Inconscientemente miro los hermosos ojos ámbares del joven Chino que le transmitía cierta calidez, pero al mismo tiempo esa mirada la ponía nerviosa.

-En realidad… Al igual que nuestros demás amigos, nos han pasado muchas cosas- Comenzó Tomoyo. –Realmente Tomoeda cambio junto con nosotras, mi madre pudo expandir su compañía y ahora tiene mas relación con otros países lo cual nos ha permitido viajar juntas y conocer otros lugares-

-Si, hay ocasiones en que voy con la señora Daidouji y con Tomoyo- Confirmo. –Todo por aquí ha ido muy bien-

-Me alegro- Dijo Eriol. –A pesar de todo… Las cosas están bien por aquí- Dijo con su mirada misteriosa, Sakura se sorprendió un poco por su mirada tan conocida para ella.

En cambio Shaoran sabía a que se refería el joven ingles y solo se tenso, esperando que Eriol no cometiera una imprudencia.

-¿Y tu hermano?- Pregunto, disimulando que no se refería a eso, jugándole a su amigo ambarino una mala pasada, por la preocupación que sintió. -¿Cómo ha estado?- Termino sonriéndole a Shaoran, demostrándole que según él a eso se refería. –Nakuru lo ha extrañado mucho-

-Mi hermano no esta aquí- Contesto Sakura. –Él… se fue a estudiar dejando solo una nota- Contesto, lo que capto la atención de todos los presentes. –Mi… hermano volverá pronto y se que esta bien- Sonrió delicadamente.

-Ya veo…- Contesto ahora Eriol mientras el vidrio de sus lentes brillo con la luz. –Nakuru lo extraña muchísimo, incluso venia con la ilusión de volver a verlo en este viaje-

-Si- Sonrió divertida. –Estoy segura que mi hermano estará igual que ella, aun así lo niegue, él también la ha extrañado mucho, incluso había pensado ir a visitarla hasta Inglaterra así fuera por tan solo verla un día-

En ese momento iba entrando Nakuru secándose su hermoso y sedoso cabello y miro a todos extrañada, lastima que no haya llegado antes para haber escuchado la declaración de la hermana de su novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo la chica mientras todos la miraron sonrientes.

-Nada Nakuru- Contesto Spinel Sun. –Solo que la cena esta lista- Dijo volando hacia los brazos de la chica.

-Que bueno…- Sonrió y todos asintieron. –Vayamos a cenar que tengo mucha hambre, creo que podría comerme una vaca entera- Dijo divertida y jugando con Spinel Sun al sobarle la cabecita,

Cuando todos por fin ya iban al comedor Sakura se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Dijo la bella amatista.

-¡Ay!- Dijo pensando en voz alta y miro a Tomoyo. -¡Olvide que tenia que preparar la cena para Yukito y para Kero!- Todos la miraron asombrados. –Lo siento…- Dijo apuradamente. –Me tengo que ir, Gomen, gomen- Decía mientras corría hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Meiling, pero la ojivede no la pudo escuchar y siguió su camino. –Vaya…- Suspiro la chica de bellos ojos granate. –Kinomoto si que es demasiado distraída, creo que en eso no ha cambiado- Rió divertida.

--------------------------------

Sakura caminaba por las calles sola y empezaba a oscurecer. Extrañamente había pocas personas en la calle y el departamento de Yukito estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba así que decidió tomar un atajo, iba corriendo lo más rápido que pudo cuando se tropezó y frente a ella apareció una sombra.

Sakura levanto la mirada para ver quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella y solo se levanto lentamente, esa persona ya la había visto antes y le sonrió.

-Buenas noches- Saludo el desconocido.

-Buenas noches- Contesto la joven castaña.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita?- Pregunto.

-Si, gracias- Contesto mientras aquel desconocido la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?- Pregunto. –Si gusta puedo acompañarle, este atajo es un poco solitario- Extrañamente Sakura sintió un poco de temor.

-En realidad yo…- Titubeo. –Si no me equivoco creo que ya lo había visto antes, señor ¿Verdad?- Pregunto al recordarlo, era aquel señor con el que había tropezado en el centro comercial, aquel señor calvo y amable.

El señor calvo solo asintió sonriendo.

-Por la mañana, la primera vez que nos vimos… Iba distraído señorita- Contesto. –Usted me ayudo a recoger mis compras, y no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle- Sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente. –Esta vez, usted tropezó y la ayude a levantarse- Siguió diciendo. –Esta vez, quisiera agradecerle acompañándola a su casa, puesto que este callejón no es muy seguro y la noche llegara en cuestión de segundos, ya casi oscurece por completo- Explico. –Es por eso… que en señal de agradecimiento me gustaría acompañarla- Ahora miro a la menor de los Kinomoto y sonrió amablemente.

-Le agradezco mucho señor- Sonrió ahora ella. –Pero lo menos que quiero es causar molestias, tal vez usted viva lejos de aquí, y si me acompaña tal vez se desvié- Contesto dándole a entender que no tendría que acompañarla.

-No es ninguna molestia, quiero solo agradecerle por lo de esta mañana- Dijo.

-No se preocupe- Contesto tranquilamente. –Bueno, me tengo que ir llevo algo de prisa, y muchas gracias por ayudarme- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y echándose a correr por que iba retrasada en la cena.

_-"Que extraño… Ese señor se ve amable, mas sin embargo… me dio una impresión…algo extraña…"- _Decía Sakura entre sus pensamientos.

El hombre calvo estaba de pie mirando fijamente a Sakura desde lo lejos sin perderle el rastro.

_-"Lo bueno es que ya tengo lo que necesito para la cena"-_ Decía entre sus pensamientos y corriendo velozmente, hasta que por fin llego. _–"Bien…Veamos…Que bueno que aun no ha llegado Yukito para así poder tener la cena lista para cuando él llegue"- _Sonrió complacida.

Fuera del edificio se encontraba el señor calvo viendo ahora detenidamente todos los departamentos, había seguido a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta y sonrió para sus adentros.

--------------------------------

En la Mansión Li-Hiragizawa se encontraban ya los chicos en la cena.

-Esta delicioso Shaoran- Dijo Meiling satisfecha.

-Meiling tiene razón Li- Confirmo y sonrió Tomoyo. –A Sakura le hubiera gustado probar la cena que hiciste-

-La cena que hicieron los dos diría yo- Intervino Eriol. –Por lo que sé, Sakura ayudo a Li con la cena ¿No es así?- Dijo con su sonrisita misteriosa de siempre.

-Si- Contesto. –Kinomoto me ayudo con la cena- Le lanzó una mirada a Eriol.

-Sakura ha mejorado mucho- Sonrió. –Heredo el sazón y la delicia en cocinar de su papá- Agrego. –Realmente ha mejorado mucho y se esfuerza siempre en todo lo que hace-

-Es verdad…- Ahí estaba la oportunidad que estaba buscando Eriol para preguntar. -¿Cómo ha estado Sakura a raíz de lo de su padre?- Pregunto directamente.

Meiling inmediatamente vio a su amiga pelinegra y Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.

Tomoyo solo agacho un poco la cabeza y después levanto la mirada y se dirigió a Eriol.

-En realidad… fue algo fuerte para ella indudablemente, ustedes podrán imaginarse- Comenzó. –Por que… Sakura era muy apegada al señor Fujitaka-

-Su estado de Salud… ¿Cómo ha estado?- Ahora Shaoran entendía a que quería llegar con todo eso.

-¿Su estado de salud?- Pensó un momento la amatista. –Ahora que lo mencionas…- Shaoran estaba mas que atento, ese era exactamente uno de los puntos clave para saber sobre el estado de la ojiverde. –No ha estado del todo bien- Contesto.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto ahora el ambarino con preocupación.

-Bueno… es que… Sakura decayó un poco por lo de la muerte de su padre-

-Pero… ¿Su salud y su estado de animo decayó antes o después de la muerte del Señor Kinomoto?- Ahora pregunto Eriol, todo eso seria muy útil.

-Pues…- Decía la pelinegra tratando de recordar desde cuando fue que el estado de su mejor amiga cambio. –En realidad ahora que lo mencionas, creo que fue antes que el Señor Fujitaka muriera, aunque con la muerte del padre de Sakura…- Su semblante cambio a uno triste. –Ella… Se desatendió de ella misma y pasó varios días sin comer-

El ambarino recordó al Señor Fujitaka y tenia gratos recuerdos de él, Shaoran admiraba mucho al padre de la ojiverde y también recordó algunas escenas de Sakura con su papá y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Pobre Kinomoto- Dijo Meiling. –En realidad… no se que decir, ella… es una buena chica y… - Dijo tristemente.

-En realidad… yo me entere 2 semanas después de la muerte del Señor Fujitaka- Agrego Tomoyo.

-¿Te enteraste dos semanas después?- Dijo Meiling.

-Si- Contesto. – Mi madre y yo salimos de viaje por 1 mes…-

-Pero ¿Que no habían dicho que Kinomoto viajaba con ustedes?- Dijo Shaoran.

-Si, pero en esa ocasión Sakura no pudo ir con nosotras, ella tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo y estaba ahorrando dinero para el cumpleaños del Señor Fujitaka, entre ella y su hermano Touya estaban planeando algo realmente especial, ya que tenían pensado que fuera una gran sorpresa- Algunas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Tomoyo. –Fue algo realmente… inesperado, yo debí estar con ella en ese momento tan importante y doloroso y no estuve- Dijo ahora soltando un leve quejido.

Eriol la miro con ternura y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Tranquila…- Decía suavemente. –Todo esta bien ya, ella sabe que a pesar que no estuviste físicamente con ella sabe que estuviste con ella de alguna manera u otra- La abrazo. –No te pongas así, ven vamos- Dijo.

Meiling miro a su primo preocupada por la bella amatista y fue tras ella y Eriol. En cambio Shaoran solo se quedo estático en la mesa, la confesión de Tomoyo lo había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas.

_-"En realidad… Kinomoto la ha pasado mal y ha podido superarlo, creo que ha sido mas fuerte de lo que pensé pero su magia aun así y a pesar de todo… extrañamente se debilita con cada día que pasa…"- _ Decía Shaoran entre sus pensamientos.

_-Daidouji por lo que veo ha estado a su lado, pero eso no cambia nada la situación, Daidouji no posee magia así que, aunque sea la mejor amiga de Kinomoto… carece de poder mágico y… si Kinomoto…- _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Eriol que lo llamaba.

-Li, será mejor que acompañe a Daidouji a su casa- Aviso. –Después seguimos hablando de esto ¿De acuerdo? Por el momento será mejor dejarlo así y seguir observando a Sakura- El ambarino asintió. –Meiling ira con nosotros, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-No, será mejor que yo espere aquí, por si algo se ofreciera-

-De acuerdo- Y asintió. –Volvemos mas tarde-

_-"¿Estará bien si llamo a Kinomoto?"- _Se decía a si mismo, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, había algo que lo hacia sentir… de alguna manera mal por ella.

_-"Debe de estar en el departamento de Tsukishiro"- _Se dijo con su celular en la mano y con el numero del departamento de Yukito. _–"Quedo grabado el numero… de seguro la podré encontrar aquí…"- _Decía mientras miraba fijamente su celular.

_-"Si la llamo…¿Qué le diré? …" -_ Se decía así mismo con cierto nerviosismo. _-"Que demonios me pasa… solo…"- _

------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba ya finalizando la cena, y ponía la mesa. Mientras Kero como siempre jugando con los videojuegos. De repente la ojiverde comenzó a sentirse mareada y se detuvo al apoyarse en la mesa. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y un aura amarilla la rodeaba, y se senita cada vez mas débil.

-Ke…Kero- Dijo en un susurro puesto que se desvanecía lentamente. –Ker…Kero…- Decía mientras que cayo al suelo.

La bestia no se daba por enterado, él seguía emocionado con los videojuegos y el aura amarilla seguía rodeando a la castaña y perdía lenta y dolorosamente magia, en ese momento Kero pudo sentir una presencia extraña y se echo a volar rápidamente hacia Sakura.

-¡Sakura!- Grito mientras veía el cuerpo pálido tendido en el piso. -¡Sakura! ¡Responde! ¡Sakura!- En ese momento afortunadamente timbro el teléfono del departamento y Kero contesto rápidamente.

-¡Tsukishiro!- Grito desesperada la bestia.

-¿¡Muñeco de felpa!?- Se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Acaso eres tu mocoso?- Decía Kero enfadado sin perder de vista a su dueña. –Escucha chiquillo insolente no tengo tiempo para tus insultos, Sakura esta muy mal, necesita ayuda- Decía con cierta desesperación al ver el cuerpo pálido de la ojiverde.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!?- Dijo sobresaltado. -¿¡Que es lo que le pasa!?- Dijo casi gritando.

-No lo se mocoso, Sakurita necesita ayuda en este momento, su magia disminuye extrañamente- Dijo sobresaltado.

-No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá, cuida a ¡Sakura!- Una punzada fría recorrió su cuerpo.

Kero esperaba impaciente y su dueña no reaccionaba y se ponía cada vez mas pálida, el aura amarilla aun no desaparecía pero si disminuyo su destello y su potencia.

_-"A Sakura le esta pasando algo sumamente extraño, ¡Demonios! Si tan solo pudiera saber de que se trata, en mi identidad falsa no puedo hacer mucho y la presencia se sintió con intensidad y después disminuyo ¡Demonios! ¡Sakurita resiste!"-_ Decía Kero dentro de si, estaba más que desesperado al ver a la menor de los Kinomoto en ese estado.

_-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Sakura!"- _Decía bastante preocupado el ambarino camino hacia el departamento de Yukito.

Rápidamente Shaoran llego como rayo al departamento y casi tumba la puerta. En cuanto Kero abrió la puerta Shaoran se congeló, Sakura no se veía nada bien y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Sakura! ¡Responde!- Se percato también de la presencia pero ahora él no la sentía como Kero la había sentido, la presencia se había debilitado.

-¿¡Que crees que hace mocoso!?- Decía molesto Kero a ver que el ambarino tomo en brazos a su dueña.

-No hay tiempo que perder- Dijo haciendo un lado unos videojuegos y recito un conjuro con el cual el aura amarilla debería de desaparecer y así fue. -¿Qué fue lo que exactamente paso peluche?- Decía Shaoran al ver que el aura que rodeaba a Sakura desaparecía lentamente.

El ambarino se acerco al ventanal que daba hacia la calle y encontró a un señor calvo que miraba fijamente el departamento donde estaban ellos, después de que el señor calvo se percatara de la mirada de Shaoran camino lentamente.

-¡Ese sujeto!- Grito Shaoran.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo chiquillo!?- Dijo acercándose al ventanal donde estaba el joven Chino.

Shaoran se echo a correr hacia abajo, ese señor indudablemente tenia magia, pero no se sentía con gran seguridad, era casi impersivible. Cuando llego al último piso y salio corriendo velozmente ya no había nadie.

-Ese sujeto…- Decía mientras observaba detenidamente todos los alrededores. –Tenia magia, pude sentir su presencia, pero es débil o la supo ocultar muy bien-

Decidió volver al lado de la castaña, para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-¿Ya despertó?- Pregunto al llegar.

-No, aun no, mocoso insolente ¿Me puedes explicar por que saliste como un loco así a la calle?- Dijo algo molesto. -¡Sakurita necesitaba ayuda, su magia esta disminuyendo-

-Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Tu sabias perfectamente del estado de Kinomoto?- Dijo molesto. -¿Cómo es que eres su guardián y no haz hecho nada?-

-Yo no estaba con ella en este tiempo, miserable mocoso y si, me di cuenta de la perdida de magia de Sakurita en cuento llegue, sin embargo le pregunte sobre su estado y muchas cosas mas y aun así me lo negaba- Decía Kero. –Sakura sabe perfectamente que no esta bien, se lo he dicho y lo niega, todo por hacer que no nos preocupemos-

Sakura seguía desmayada y Shaoran estaba demasiado preocupado, el corazón latía rápidamente de la preocupación y angustia que había sentido al saber del estado de la castaña. Kero estaba ahí pendiente de su dueña cuidándola.

-Ese sujeto… Tsukishiro- Dijo la bestia en su forma falsa. -Ha establecido una relación con Sakura mas unida, es por eso que ella esta aquí, por que queremos cuidarla- Explicaba. –Sakura perdió algo muy valioso, pero ahora esta perdiendo algo que aun es mas valioso y no solo para ella si no se que para todos los que la queremos, al perder magia y su esencia puede perder también su vida- Dijo Kero tristemente.

-¡Cállate!- Grito molesto Shaoran. -¡Dije que te callaras!- Dijo al ver que no le había entendido. -¡Eso nunca pasara!- Dijo mirando fijamente a la ojiverde. –A Kinomoto no le pasara eso, no lo permitiré-

Después de un rato Sakura comenzó a recuperar su semblante y por fin despertó, para los presentes había sido eterno el tiempo que ella duro sin despertar.

-Hmmm…- La castaña iba despertando lentamente.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Kero. -¡Por fin despertaste!- Dijo con gran alivio. -¿Cómo estas Sakurita?-

-Hmm…- Se percato que el joven Chino estaba presente. –L… Li-

-¿Cómo te sientes Kinomoto?- Dijo con delicadeza.

-Me… Me siento débil, pero aun…- Hablaba lentamente, por que no tenía fuerzas. –Yo… Me siento… muy… cansada-

-Buenas Noches- Se escucho que saludaron desde la puerta.

-Yu…Yuki…to- Musito la ojiverde.

-¡Sakura!- Se sorprendió al verla acostada y débil. –Li, buenas noches- Saludo. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Yukito…- Dijo la castaña suavemente.

-Sakurita se desmayo, y su magia tal y como ya lo habíamos dicho disminuye- Contesto Kero.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan?- Y la castaña sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Traeré un poco de té, te ayudara a recuperar un poco tus fuerzas- Dijo Yukito. –Podrías cuidarla mientras voy por el té- Dijo Yukito al chico ambarino.

-Eh…- Dijo mirándola. –S…Si-

Sakura solo miraba fijamente al joven, esa mirada tierna.

**_-"Si no quieres que la tristeza te visite dos veces, escucha la primera vez lo que te enseña"-_** Se escucho una voz del interior de Shaoran, que él solo pudo escuchar, era la voz de uno de sus sabios maestros.

Shaoran se quedo estático al escuchar la voz de su maestro, mientras solo veía que la ojiverde le sonrisa con dulzura como hace años lo hacia.

-Ahora entiendo Kerberos- Dijo Yukito en la cocina junto con la bestia.

-Eso es lo que paso, me desagrado que ese chiquillo insolente viniera pero no tuve opción- El peligris asintió sonriente.

-No puedes negar que Li, fue de mucha ayuda y que gracias a él, Sakura-chan esta mejor- Completo.

-Ni que lo digas- Dijo Kero molesto. –Ese chiquillo dijo un conjuro- Dijo. –Gracias a eso Sakurita esta mejor y volvió en si-

-Así es- Volvió a sonreír serenamente. –Sakura-chan esta mejor y eso es lo que en realidad importa-

Yukito y Kero salieron de la cocina para acompañar al ambarino y a la ojiverde llevándoles el té.

-Bien…- Dijo Yukito entrando a la sala. –Kerberos me explico todo- Miro a Sakura. –Y gracias a Li, Sakura-chan esta mejor- Miro ahora a Shaoran.

Kero solo lo miro con enfado, en realidad no podía negar que gracias al ambarino su dueña pudo reaccionar.

-Y en nombre de Kerberos y mío- Siguió diciendo. –Quiero darte las gracias por haberla ayudado, si no lo hubieras hecho no se que habría pasado- Dijo entregándole una taza de té.

-No… No hay de que- Contesto y miro de nuevo a la castaña que cuando volvió a mirarla le volvió a sonreír.

-Gracia Li- Dijo Sakura suavemente.

-Ehh…- Un extraño frío recorrió su espalda que hizo que se levantara rápidamente de su asiento. –Cre…Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y…- Dijo quitando la mirada de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias- Volvió a decir Yukito. –Entonces… Te acompaño a la puerta-

-Gracias…- Contesto de la misma forma. -No te preocupes, puedo irme solo se por donde queda la salida- Y salio lo más rápido que pudo.

**-----------Fin del capitulo-------------**

¡Hola!

En realidad debo confesar que este capitulo no me tomo mucho tiempo escribiéndolo pero… demore un poco aun así… lo prometido es deuda así que aquí estoy de nuevo con este capitulo ya verán y como también se podrán dar cuenta aquí comienza por decirlo así lo interesante por que al menos ya se dan una idea los personajes de que le pasa a Sakura y además… ese hombre calvo misterioso ¿Por qué estaba allí? Bueno… eso si lo tendrán que descubrir tanto los personajes como ustedes ¡¡¡Kawaii!! Jajaja.

Así que bueno por le momento me despido agradeciendo infinitamente a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.

-HiKaRi-09

-Mokona Modoki (Que en realidad es mi querida amiga Flor de Cerezo)

-Lunita Kinomoto

-Undine

-Fuoco Baisse


	9. “EL DIARIO DE SAKURA”

**Mañana será otro día**

**Capitulo Nº 9**

"**_EL DIARIO DE SAKURA"_**

Aquella noche Sakura ceno junto con Yukito y Kero, después de la cena se fue a dormir puesto que se sentía agotada y no era para menos la pobre Sakura se encontraba demasiado debilitada por la perdida de magia.

-Supongo que Sakura-chan sabe ahora lo que le pasa- Dijo Yukito lavando los platos de la cena.

-No- Dijo secamente y con preocupación la bestia. –Sakura sabía sobre su estado- El peligris se sorprendió.

-Pero…. ¿Qué estas diciendo Kero-chan- Dijo sin entender. -¿Cómo es que Sakura-chan estaba al tanto de su estado-

-Sakurita no es tonta Yue- Dijo cruzado de brazos.-Ven, te mostrare-

Kero entro en la habitación donde dormía su dueña, entro con delicadeza para no despertarla puesto que ya estaba dormida.

-Kero…- Dijo el peligris en un susurro para no hacer mucho ruido. -¿Qué haces? Sakura se despertara-

La bestia sin hacer caso a lo que le decía la identidad falsa de Yue siguió y abrió un cajón del buró que estaba cerca de la castaña.

-Kero…- Seguía llamando Yukito.

Cuando por fin salio le mostró al peligris un librito rosado que tenia en letras doradas el nombre de la ojiverde, lo abrió en cierta página.

-¿Me quieres explicar que es esto? Y ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- Decía el mejor amigo de Touya.

-Sh… No hables tan fuerte, espera a ver esto- Dijo mientras buscaba lo que le quería mostrar realmente. -¿Ves esto?-

-Si- Contesto Yukito.

-Bien… entonces escucha con atención…-

_-"Estos últimos días, me he sentido demasiado débil y hoy trate de usar magia y de usar las cartas de nuevo… mas sin embargo las cartas no respondieron a mi llamado, al parecer… mi magia esta debilitada, es como si… se hubiera perdido en algún lugar lejano…- _Leía Kero mientras que Yukito cambiaba su semblante tranquilo a uno de sorpresa.

-Eso es…- Y la bestia asintió.

-Eso no es todo… espera a escuchar esto…-

_-Una de las cartas… para ser precisa… Espejo se mostró ante mi y mi mostró mi reflejo pero… me vi llorando, eso fue realmente extraño, la carta que cree con mi propia magia… ¡Esta…cambiando a un color amarillo! Si su color original es rosa…Si… Love esta cambiando a un color distinto trate de utilizar varias cartas pero ninguna de ellas respondía a mis llamados y he tenido mas frecuentemente desmayos…- _Cerro Kero el librito.

-Pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? Es decir… como es que leíste el diario de Sakura…-

-Ayer… limpiando por la mañana me encontré con este librito y comencé a leer… solo un poco, comencé a leer desde aquí- Dijo al ver la mirada extrañada del peligris.

-Ese es el Diario de Sakura, sabes que esta mal que lo hayas leído-

-Si, pero sabes también que servirá de mucho- Contesto. –Lo devolveré en un rato, cuando entre a dormir- Agrego.

-Es mejor que lo devuelvas inmediatamente por que si ella se entera que leímos su diario de seguro se enfadara con nosotros, un diario es algo muy íntimo de una persona y también al leerlo estamos invadiendo su privacidad-

-Lo sé pero yo al igual que tu, estaba preocupado y lo encontré accidentalmente, eso si, te puedo asegurar que no lo busque, sucedió así, sin mas explicación, accidentalmente lo encontré- Explicaba mientras Yukito lo veía así como "SEGURO".

-De acuerdo Kerberos, te creo, pero lo mejor es que lo devuelvas lo mas pronto posible ¿De acuerdo?- Y la bestia asintió. –Ahora ve a dormir, es mejor que cuides a Sakura, para eso estamos nosotros para cuidarla, no lo olvides- Dijo Yukito tranquilamente.

_-"Ya lo se…"- _Decía Kero dentro de sus pensamientos.

Sakura dormía placidamente, se encontraba un poco cansada por la forma de perder energía, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no soñara.

_-"Mamá…- Susurraba en su sueño. –"Papá…"- _Sakura corría entusiasmada al encuentro de sus padres, solo que no veía por ningún lado a Touya.

_-"¿Hermano?"- _Dijo mirando sus alrededores y percatándose de que estaba cerca de un lago.

_-Sakura…- _Se escucho una voz dulceque llamaba con suavidad.

_-"Mamá…- Y miro al señor Fujitaka que sonreía como siempre. –Papá…- Se echo a correr a los brazos de él. –Te extraño mucho papá… Los extraño mucho…- _Salieron unas cristalinas lagrimas mientras los abrazaba.

Fujitaka acarició con suavidad su hermosa cabellera castaña. Le Sonrió dulcemente como hacía en vida, Nadeshiko solo sonrió, movió los labios como diciendo algo para después tocar la parte izquierda de la ojiverde, tratando de indicarle algo.

Después de un rato Sakura miro de nuevo a sus papás que ya no estaban, como es usual en los sueños aparecen y desaparecen las cosas así, como por arte de magia, los padres de la castaña ya no estaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a lo lejos solo pudo ver el lago, que ahora se encontraba lejano a ella.

-------------------------------------

-Buenos días- Saludo Nakuru entusiasta.

-Buenos días- Contestaron Eriol y Meiling.

-¿Que desayunaremos hoy?- Pregunto la novia de Touya.

-Un momento… Cómo que ¿Que desayunaremos hoy?- Dijo Meiling. –Por supuesto que nos vas a ayudar con el desayuno- Contesto haciendo un gesto de molestia.

Nakuru al ver ese gesto que lo había visto antes por supuesto no le quedo de otra.

-De acuerdo…- Suspiro. –Supongo que no tengo opción cierto- Miro al joven ingles que solo asintió y sonrió.

-Por cierto…- Agrego la joven China. -¿Shaoran aun no despierta?- Dijo al notar su ausencia.

-Si- Contesto Eriol. –Li fue el primero que se despertó- Pero Meiling no entendió.

-Pero… si no lo he visto ¿En donde esta?-

-Él salio muy temprano, supongo que tenía algo que hacer-

-Eso no puede ser, me lo hubiera dicho antes por que además…- Trato de pensar que hubiera sido ese algo por el cual el ambarino salio muy temprano. –Estamos de vacaciones ¿Cómo es que salio sin decir a donde?-

-Por favor chicos- Habló Nakuru. –Estoy segura que Li esta bien-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso sabes en donde esta?- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Si- Contesto la chica mientras preparaba pan tostado con mermelada. –Estaba despierta cuando salio y ayer también salio a la misma hora- Siguió. – Creo que…- Dijo tratando de recordar un nombre. -¿Cómo se llama…?- Dijo mirando a su amo.

-Salio a su entrenamiento Nakuru- Agrego Eriol divertido.

-Ah…- Le devolvió la sonrisa. –Si, su entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Sigue con su entrenamiento?- Y Eriol asintió.

-Sabes como es Li, así que tú sabes que eso no cambiara-

-Si supongo que tienes razón- Dijo mientras preparaba un poco de café y otro poco de té.

-------------------------------------

Cierto chico ambarino se encontraba practicando con su espada, estaba ya agitado después de practicar tanto, ya que desde muy temprano había estado practicando lo que siempre había hecho, ser un as en la espada, era una de sus grandes habilidades y para él se podría decir que también un pasatiempo.

_-**"Hay estudiantes que no aprenden a distinguir lo que es importante sino hasta mucho después de haber dejado la escuela"**-_ Recordaba Shaoran a su sabio maestro.

El maestro de Shaoran era un hombre anciano muy sabio, había tenido demasiadas experiencias como para poder decir frases como esa y es que Shaoran era uno de sus mejores alumnos mas sin embargo, el profesor del ambarino no entrenaba a cualquiera, Shaoran tuvo que pelear con su maestro para demostrarle que era digno de estar en ese duro entrenamiento, para demostrarle también lo fuerte que era, que el maestro ya sabia de sobra que tan fuerte era el joven Chino.

**---------Flash Back-------**

-En realidad, no se por que vienes aquí- Decía un anciano (Fuerte por supuesto) con barba un tanto larga y canoso, un poco alto.

-Usted lo sabe- Se dirigía el ambarino hacia el anciano haciendo una pequeña reverencia con sumo respeto.

-Me gustaría que mejor lo dijeras por ti mismo ¿No crees que es mejor confirmarlo?-

-Si, señor- Contesto Shaoran.

-_**"Las palabras muestran el ingenio de un hombre, pero las acciones muestran su significado"**-_ Completo el anciano. –Pelea- Ordenó fríamente.

Le aventó rápidamente una espada, quería comprobar en realidad primeramente los reflejos del chico, sabia de quien era hijo y de que Clan provenía, pero eso no era suficiente. Shaoran no tuvo problema al recibir la espada, con su mano izquierda tomo la espada y se pudo de pie.

-¿Qué es lo que harías con esta espada?- Decía fríamente para probarlo.

-En este momento… lo que usted desee que haga- Contesto sabiendo que era una prueba.

-De acuerdo…- Contesto el maestro. –Atácame- Dio la orden firme.

Shaoran obedeció. El sabio maestro esquivaba con gran habilidad los ataques del joven chino, y solo sonreía con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Es eso todo lo que puedes dar?- Decía en forma de burla y fríamente.

Shaoran sin contestar siguió atacando. Después de un rato, el anciano hizo que el ambarino detuviera los ataques.

-Es un buen comienzo… pero aun eso a mi no me dice nada yo no soy un simple maestro eso quiero que lo tengas en claro, yo no tendré ninguna consideración, ahora demuestra que tanto puedes con las artes marciales- Ahora el anciano comenzó a atacar a Shaoran.

El joven chino cayó al piso por un golpe del anciano, puesto que estaba distraído por el ataque repentino del anciano. Lo golpeó varias veces y después… cuando pensó que era suficiente se detuvo y Shaoran con trabajos esquivo algunos ataques.

-Es mejor que te levantes y vayas tu mismo a la habitación de la derecha- Dijo indicándole donde, el ambarino estaba en el suelo cansado por la pequeña prueba de entrenamiento.

Y fue así como comenzó el duro entrenamiento de Shaoran hace años. Él tuvo el mejor maestro que pudiera existir y en realidad había aprendido demasiado con el anciano. (Imagínense algo así como en la película de Kill Bill, cuando Emma va con el anciano a entrenar)

**--------------------- Fin del flash back ---------**

Shaoran había aprendido muchísimo sin duda alguna, eso le ayudaba a ser un hombre mas maduro, y su respetable, fuerte e inigualable maestro le tomó aprecio al chico, siempre le daba consejos muy sabios que siempre eran tomados en cuenta por el ambarino.

No había duda, él seguía con su entrenamiento para incrementar su fuerza y no dejar atrás las enseñanzas del anciano maestro.

_-"Tal vez… No fuera tan mala idea que Kinomoto fuera a un entrenamiento con él pero…"-_ Pensaba principalmente en el bienestar de ella. _–"Tal vez sea complicado para ella y en vez de beneficiarla la agotaría mas…"- _Se decía entre sus pensamientos sin dejar de practicar con su espada, y ante este pensamiento hizo mas fuerza.

------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Sakura despertaba con el rico aroma del desayuno y sonrió al ver a Kero aun dormido como un bebé.

-Pobre Kero- Miro fijamente la figura del peluche. –Se que están preocupados por mi…- Volvió a sonreír con dulzura. –Y eso no es justo… no deberían de estar preocupados de esa forma, estaré bien- Seguía diciendo mientras saco un librito del cajón. _-"Ayer no escribí…"- _Se decía a si misma mientras abría su diario. _–"Creo que será mejor guardarlo en otra parte, teniéndolo aquí podrán encontrarlo y sin duda leerlo al menos accidentalmente"- _ Mientras lo cambiaba de lugar, poniéndolo dentro de la funda de la almohada. _–"Supongo que aquí estará seguro por ahora…"- _ Dijo por fin levantándose y tendiendo la cama.

La ojiverde se vistió rápidamente y salio al encuentro del peligris que se encontraba finalizando el desayuno y listo para servirse.

-Buenos días Yukito- Saludo Sakura.

-Muy buenos días Sakura-chan- Contesto el peligris. -¿Dormiste bien?-

La ojiverde asintió. –Bastante bien diría yo-

-El desayuno esta listo, así que será mejor que desayunemos antes de que se enfrié- Sonrió recorriendo la silla donde se sentaría la castaña en gesto amable y caballeroso.

-Gracias- Dijo ante el gesto del peligris.

Y mientras desayunaban tan amenamente Kero se encontraba en la cama tratando de sacar el diario de su dueña puesto que había fingido estar dormido mientras Sakura guardaba cuidadosamente su diario, al tratar de sacarlo, en intentos fallidos claro, accidentalmente y con tanta fuerza que hizo fue a dar donde estaba una lámpara en el buró haciendo que esta se cayera y con tal ruido llamando la atención de Yukito y Sakura.

-¡Kero!- Dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver la lámpara quebrada. –Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

La bestia en su forma falsa se encontraba nervioso ¿Qué le contestaría? Que estaba tratando de sacar su Diario íntimo, que su objetivo era descubrir a través del diario lo que realmente le pasaba a la ojiverde.

-Eh…- Decía con una gotita en la cabeza y un poco nervioso. –Yo…- Volteó hacia su cama. –Me acababa de despertar y…- Ría nerviosamente. –Trataba de despertarte pero me asuste al ver que no estabas y…- Miro a Yukito. –Me caí- Finalizó. La bestia inseguro de que su dueña le creyera solo espero su reacción y para su sorpresa Sakura le creyó.

-Entiendo…- Contesto la ojiverde. –Ven…- Lo jalo saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero… Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- Decía sin entender.

-Mira… si te portas bien- Decía Sakura. –Te comprare este videojuego- Le mostró un catalogo que había visto días antes camino hacia la prepa. –Es un videojuego nuevo y así no tendrás que estar tanto tiempo aquí si no quieres-

-¡Sakura!- Grito feliz al ver el videojuego, era bonito y al escuchar que era un videojuego al cual era súper mega fan la felicidad invadió su cuerpo. -¡Gracias Sakura! No cabe duda que eres muy buena- Dijo abrazándose de la suave mano de la castaña.

Para sorpresa de Kero, Sakura rió divertidamente.

-No te alegres tanto Kero- Dijo todavía riéndose. –Que quede claro que yo al principio aclare que te lo compraría solo si te portabas bien, y creo que olvide mencionar también que lo compraría si ayudabas a Yukito con los deberes de la casa- Sonrío complacida.

-¡Pero Sakura!- Dijo Kero ahora en forma cómica mientras unas lagrimitas salían de sus pequeños ojos. –Que mala eres- Decía desconsolado y se fue para atrás.

-Tendrás que hacer meritos si quiere ese videojuego- Le dijo Sakura volviendo a la mesa.

Yukito solo sonrió mientras veía la escena.

-Vamos Kerberos- Llamo el peligris. –El desayuno esta listo, será mejor que vengas a desayunar con nosotros- Dijo mostrándole su platito ya servido y a lo que la bestia solo obedeció.

-Gracias por el desayuno Yukito, prometo que mañana lo haré yo- Sonrió recogiendo su plato. –Por ahora, tengo que irme, si no se me hará tarde- Dijo despidiéndose del mejor amigo de su hermano y de Kero.

-Cuídate- Dijo por ultimo Yukito.

-Uh…- Suspiro tristemente Kero.

-Y bien Kerberos… ¿Me quieres decir que hacías hace un rato?- Refiriéndose al suceso de la lámpara.

-Creo que se me quito el hambre- Dijo tratando de huir.

-Kerberos- Dijo con tono un poco fuerte. –No te vas a ir así como así, se perfectamente lo que intentabas- Dijo mirando fijamente a Kero que tenia una gota enorme en la cabeza.

-Tsukishiro- Se volteó nerviosamente.

-Creo que fui claro- Dijo ahora con el tono más suave. –No debes de tomar ese diario ¿De acuerdo?- Miró insistente. –Eso es algo totalmente íntimo de ella y no podemos invadir su privacidad, ella relata todo lo que le sucede y nosotros no podemos abusar de su confianza-

-Pero…- Trato de decir la bestia guardiana.

-No hay pero que valga ¿De acuerdo?... No volverás a tocar ese diario- Dijo firmemente.

-Pero eso nos será de gran ayuda…- Decía en voz chillona.

-¿¡Kerberos!?- Dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Dijo resignado. –Trataré de no volver a tocarlo- Dijo finalmente.

-Eso espero- Dijo definitivamente recogiendo la mesa. –Por cierto…- Dijo acercándose a su maletín de trabajo después de que recogió todo lo del desayuno. –Ayer… pasando por una tienda de videojuegos vi que este es uno de los mas recientes estrenos- Dijo sonriente. –Espero que te guste- Sonrió nuevamente.

-¡Iaha!- Brincó de felicidad. -¡Muchas gracias!- Decía aceptándolo con mucho gusto y volando rápidamente hacia su consola para poder jugar.

-Me voy- Decía desde la puerta el peligris. –Volveré mas tarde, asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta- Finalizó.

Kero apurado y feliz por probar el nuevo juego que le había obsequiado Yukito no hizo caso a la recomendación de él así que comenzó a jugar, al parecer el juego fue de su más entero agrado.

-Le demostrare a Suppy que soy mejor que el- Decía mientras comenzaba el juego.

--------------------------------------

Camino hacia la escuela Sakura veía alegremente el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes… ese día era totalmente hermoso, los árboles se movían al compás del viento y hacían un sonido relajante, recordó que ya no era una niña que iba en patines hacia la primaria en compañía de Yukito y su hermano.

De repente cuando miró al frente solo vio una sombra moverse rápidamente y se sobresalto. Se detuvo en seco mirando para sus alrededores sin ver nada, pero estaba segura que se trataba de magia.

_-"¿Qué fue eso?"- _Decía tratando de identificar que había ocurrido.

Lo primero que pensó fue tratar de sentir la presencia si se trataba de alguna presencia mágica. Trataba de concentrarse para así poder sentir alguna presencia desconocida y todo en su entorno se mostraba vacío, no encontró nada raro, siguió su camino y escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, volteó hacia atrás y vio a una chica corriendo que al parecer iba apurada y miro su reloj, no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido tiempo en todo eso y solo faltaban 3 minutos para que dieran el timbre y aun le faltaban 2 cuadras.

-¡No puede ser!- Decía mientras corría también a cierta distancia detrás de la chica.

-Ay…- Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio. –No tengo condición física para correr en este momento- Se decía a si misma deteniéndose por el cansancio y solo había corrido media cuadra. –Uh…- Dijo tocándose la frente y mirando a lo lejos a la chica que ya había avanzado mas que ella. –Debo de darme prisa- Se dijo de nuevo y se echó a correr sin fijarse que el semáforo ahora se ponía en luz verde dando paso a los autos.

-¡Ah!- Grito asustada puesto que iba a mitad de la calle y los autos iban rápidamente hacia ella. La ojiverde asustada se paralizó sin saber que hacer, de pronto sintió fuertemente un golpe y se imagino lo peor.

_-"¿Q…Que paso?- _Decía entre sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y solo se vio ahora del otro lado de la calle. _–"Pero…- _Dijo al ver que los autos pasaban sin detenerse. Miro ahora a su izquierda y ahí se encontraba un chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se escucho la voz muy familiar para ella y volteó rápidamente para verificar.

-Sha… Quiero decir… ¡Li!- Dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente y sorprendida.

-¿En que estabas pensando al cruzar con la luz verde?- Dijo con tono fuerte un poco molesto.

Sakura no sabia que contestar, ella llevaba prisa y no se fijo, así que mejor no dijo nada, conocía a Shaoran y sabia que si contestaba tal y como habían sucedido las cosas tal vez se molestaría un poco más. Shaoran solo la miraba fijamente y también pudo darse cuenta que estaba asustada y que con su tono de voz tal vez la haya asustado aún mas, al verla callada sin contestar nada solo atinó a decir.

-Lo siento- Dijo en tono suave. -¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-

-Estoy bien gracias…- Dijo tímidamente la ojiverde. Miro su reloj de nuevo y ya era tardísimo. –Lo siento… Tengo que irme- Dijo finalmente para echarse a correr.

-¡Kinomoto! Espe…- Trató de decir. -¡Rayos! Será mejor que vuelva a casa- Se dijo mirando a Sakura a lo lejos y emprendiendo ahora su camino.

Sakura llegó apuradísima y cansada a su salón de clases donde el profesor ya había entrado, echo un vistazo para ver si Tomoyo la veía pero fue imposible si se asomaba el profesor la vería y le reprendería así que se decidió por tocar la puerta.

-Pasen…- Contesto el profesor.

La ojiverde apenada por que todos sus compañeros de clases estaban en el salón miro al profesor momentáneamente e hizo una reverencia.

-Muy buenos días- Dijo. –Me permite pasar- Dijo un poco nerviosa por la respuesta del maestro ya que era algo estricto.

-Pase Kinomoto…- Contestó el maestro sorprendiendo un poco a la castaña. –Que sea la primera y ultima, tome asiento- Finalizo.

Rápidamente Sakura fue a su lugar sacando una libreta y el libro de la materia buscando ágilmente la pagina correspondiente, puesto que acababa de comenzar la clase.

-------------------------------------

Después de clases, Tomoyo fue a sus clases de canto y Sakura fue a su entrenamiento de atletismo y gimnasia, y también practicaba uno que otro deporte como era lo acostumbrado.

-Sakura-chan- La llamo una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro.

-Himiko- Contesto la castaña. -Al parecer hoy tienes muchas energías- Comento al ver que hacia su calentamiento con un poco de caminata.

Himiko solo sonrió. –En realidad… Hoy a sido un día espectacular- Dijo deteniendo su calentamiento y acercándose a la ojiverde.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- Contesto Sakura, sonriendo.

-El entrenador vendrá en 1 hora más…- Dijo indicándole que por eso no había muchos chicos en el entrenamiento. –Hace un momento el jefe de deportes vino a avisarnos-

-Ya veo…- Sonrió a Himiko Tamayaki, una chica amable y popular entre los chicos, era una de las mejores atletas de la escuela y era muy admirada también por las chicas, sus padres eran unos grandes empresarios famosos así que también era muy conocida en Japón.

-¿Quieres que juguemos Volleyball por mientras?- Dijo indicándole el balón y la cancha.

-¡Si!- Contestó de inmediato, era ya costumbre que en el tiempo libre del entrenamiento o en descansos largos las chicas jugaran dicho deporte y este se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de la ojiverde.

Sakura y Himiko eran muy buenas en los deportes que de hecho eran las más destacadas del entrenamiento, y se ayudaban mutuamente. En ese momento cuando Himiko contesto la pelota Sakura sintió una fuerte presencia quedándose como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor, miro a lo lejos donde se veía una silueta al parecer era masculina y se desmayó sin mas ni menos.

------------------------------------

En la mansión Li-Hiragizawa, Shaoran y Eriol solo se miraron rápidamente mientras estaban en la sala sintiendo la misma presencia que la ojiverde.

-La presencia- Agregó el ambarino y Eriol asintió.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo rápidamente el ojiazul.

-La presencia no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, debemos de apresurarnos, algo me dice que esta presencia tiene que ver con lo de Kinomoto- Dijo Shaoran un poco agitado por estar corriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Contesto el joven ingles con el rostro un poco tenso.

-¿¡La escuela donde estudian Daidouji y Sakura!?- Dijo Eriol confirmando sus sospechas.

-Esto se torna más sospechoso- Agrego el joven Chino y el joven ingles volvió asentir.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-

Llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la presencia, pero no había nadie, giraron hacia donde estaban unas canchas y se veían 3 personas a lo lejos y decidieron acercarse al parecer la presencia era mas fuerte de ese lado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo molesto Shaoran.

-Calma- Dijo con preocupación Eriol, de un de repente la presencia desapareció.

-Acaso ¿Están jugando con nosotros?- Decía mirando a todos sus alrededores. – ¿Que rayos haces?- Pregunto molesto al ver que Eriol iba en otra dirección.

Mas sin embargo Eriol no contestó y siguió caminando, Shaoran buscando al joven inglés reaccionó, eran 2 chicas, una estaba al parecer inconsciente y la otra estaba preocupada tratando de que despertara.

-Pero si ella es… ¡Kinomoto!- Se apresuró.

Sakura iba despertando lentamente, Himiko estaba preocupada, sabia que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, en los entrenamientos pasados se había desmayado también.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Dijo Eriol al ver a su amiga sentada.

-De repente se desmayo.- Contestó Himiko.

-¿Así nada mas?- Pregunto el ojiazul.

-Si… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo al percatarse que no eran alumnos del instituto.

-Amigos de Sakura- Y la ojiverde asintió.

-¿Sabes que creo, Sakura?- Y los presentes la miraron. –Es mejor que vayas a casa, esta no es la primera vez que te pasa, deberías de ir a un doctor- Dijo

-Me siento bien…- Trato de sonreír. –No será necesario-

-Debes volver a casa- Interrumpió Shaoran.

-Li, tiene razón Sakura- Agrego Eriol. –Será mejor que vayas a casa, vamos, nosotros te acompañamos- Dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

-Iré por sus cosas- Dijo la chica rubia.

-Gracias- Contesto Eriol.

-Pero… No es necesario, estoy bien de verdad-

-Sabes que no es así Kinomoto- La interrumpió el ambarino. -Hace unas horas… te quedaste sin saber que hacer…- Dijo. –No creo que sea seguro que estés sola, puede pasarte lo mismo que paso hace un rato-

La castaña no pudo protestar por que era cierto, solo agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso esta mañana?- Pregunto ahora Eriol.

Shaoran vio fijamente a Sakura.

-Esta mañana, cruzó la calle cuando la luz se puso en verde y se quedó en medio de la calle- Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la chica. –No se que le pasó y tampoco sé si se deba a lo mismo-

Sakura al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo el joven chino solo miro a Eriol.

-Sakura…- La miro con ternura. -¿Estas consciente de lo que te esta pasado?- Dijo levantando su rostro de la barbilla suavemente.

Sakura tímidamente asintió.

-Lo siento…- Agacho la mirada. –No quería que se preocuparan por mi, se que pronto pasara, estoy bien de verdad-

Shaoran miro hacia otro lado.

-No digas eso… Nosotros nos preocupamos mas por que lo ocultas- Dijo ahora mirando a Shaoran y siguió diciendo. –Somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos, pero no podemos hacerlo si tu ocultas las cosas-

En ese momento llegó Himiko.

-Aquí esta- Dijo entregándole su maletín y una mochila donde tenia sus cosas del entrenamiento. –Espero que te sientas mejor, yo le diré al entrenador lo que pasó- Sonrió. –Descansa-

-Gracias- Contesto la ojiverde.

-Vamos Sakura- Dijo Eriol ayudándole con sus cosas.

Shaoran caminaba en silencio observando a Sakura sin que se diera cuenta, recordaba el día que había ido al departamento preocupado por el estado de la ojiverde, recordó también como el corazón se le sobresalto al verla en medio de la calle paralizada cuando venia de entrenar. Vinieron también recuerdos de la niñez y se sonrojo un poco, recordó sin querer la confesión que había hecho, hace tiempo, cuando eran niños y ahora… la veía y se veía a él mismo, ya no eran aquellos niños.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa- Dijo Shaoran.

-¿Eh…?-

-Es mejor que ella vaya con nosotros a casa por el momento- Repitió el ambarino.

-Entiendo…- Contesto Eriol.

-Supongo que Tsukishiro no esta- Trató de explicar. –Y el peluche no será de mucha ayuda si queremos estar pendientes de ella- Seguía diciendo. –Además… estará mejor Meiling esta en casa-

Eriol sonrió y asintió.

-Estoy seguro que Meiling y Nakuru te ayudaran a que te distraigas- Agregó.

La menor de los Kinomoto entendía a que se refería el joven chino, la noche anterior en que se desmayo él estaba ahí, de seguro era por eso.

-Gracias- Contesto. –Pero será mejor que vaya al departamento de Yukito, ahí estaré con Kero-

-Escucha…- Iba a decir Shaoran.

-No- Interrumpió Sakura. –Estaré bien, Kero estará conmigo, agradezco su preocupación hacia mí pero… es suficiente-

Por un impulso de Shaoran la tomó de la mano y siguió caminando junto con ella, a lo que Eriol solo sonrió divertido.

-Ese peluche no será de gran ayuda- Decía apretando la mano de la ojiverde que caminaba asombrada.

-Detente- Decía tratando de soltarse. -¡Detente! Por favor…- Dijo deteniéndose.

-¡Escúchame tu a mi!- Dijo en tono un poco fuerte. –Ya dije que es mejor que estés en casa, además no te quedaras para siempre solo mientras Tsukishiro no esta en el departamento- Completó.

-Pero Kero…-

-Estará bien no te preocupes- Dijo soltándola, mientras seguía caminando.

-Si no quieres ir a casa con nosotros, puedo acompañarte hasta el departe de Tsukishiro- Le sonrió amablemente el joven inglés.

-Gracias…- Dijo aliviada la ojiverde.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Li?-

-Si- Contesto con cierto enfado.

Eriol recordando en hacerle una prueba a Li se quedó quieto.

-Es mejor que Li vaya contigo Sakura…- Dijo mirando ahora al ambarino que lo fulminaba con la mirada. –Será en otra ocasión, en acompañarte linda Sakura…- Volvió a sonreír del mismo modo mientras Shaoran le mandaba no dejaba de mirarlo de la misma forma.

-Pero…-

-Vamos… quédense tranquilos, tengo que hacer algunas cosas…- Y el vidrio de su lente brilló misteriosamente.

-----------------------------------------

Camino hacia el departamento de Yukito, Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa por la presencia de Shaoran que solo se mostraba serio y un poco frío, pero con tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos ámbar era todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué…- Decía mientras Shaoran ponía atención a lo que decía. -¿Por qué… te molesta tanto mi presencia Li?- Dijo con cierto temor a la respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido.

Tomando valor le volvió a repetir.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi presencia? ¿Por qué me odias tanto Li?-

Shaoran mirándola fijamente no podía creer que dijera eso, por supuesto que no la odiaba ¿Cómo podría decir eso?

-¿Por qué Li? Solo dime el por que de tu disgusto conmigo… Yo…- Decía tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras que él la veía sorprendido. –Yo…- Recordó años atrás la primera vez que lo vio, cuando llegó por primera vez a Tomoeda, la misma reacción de hace años. –Yo solo intento ser tu amiga…- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lo eres…- Contesto en voz baja. –Más no te das cuenta…- y siguió caminando.

-¡Espera!- Y el joven chino se detuvo. –Me puedo ir sola… Yo puedo llegar al departamento de Yukito sin ningún problema… No quiero que lo hagas por obligación de que Eriol se haya ido de repente… No debes de acompañarme a la fuerza- Completó.

Shaoran simplemente volteó hacia ella.

-Solo entiende una cosa… A mi nadie me obligó a venir a acompañarte y si vine fue por que quise…- Sakura estaba sorprendida y no podía creer que él ¡¡Él!! Le estuviera diciendo eso. –Es mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero que precisamente te de un desmayo a media calle- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

La castaña no muy convencida por su sarcasmo solo siguió. Después de algunos minutos llegaron al departamento de Yukito, la caballerosidad de Shaoran no podía faltar y la llevo hasta la puerta del departamento. Mientras Sakura buscaba las llaves el ambarino solo la miraba fijamente con detenimiento.

-Gracias…- Dijo Sakura entrando. –Pasa…-

-No es necesario… solo te acompañé, no pensaba quedarme- Dijo estando frente a ella, que se sonrojo levemente. –No me caes mal, y mucho menos te odio, no pienses eso- Dijo dando media vuelta.

-¿Qué?-

-La contestación a tu pregunta de hace rato- Contesto sin detenerse y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Li…- Susurro desde la puerta, viendo que subía al elevador.

**-----------------Fin del Capitulo ----------------**

Si, si, si jajaja Hora de que me maten ¿cierto?, jajaja Se que quedó un poco extraño… bueno… solo espero que les guste y que por supuesto dejen reviews, Bueno… en realidad tal vez esa reacción de Shaoran sea extraña pero… ¡No! es que solo recordemos que ya no es el niño aquel, pero hay cosas que no cambian jejeje Además de que quedó mas largo que de costumbre. Bueno… me despido agradeciendo también a las lindas personitas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior… Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: Bye bye.


End file.
